Monochrome Shatter
by Aubreys-Master
Summary: Complete. The epic tale of Anakin Skywalker's decent and rise to and from darkness. Full summary inside.
1. I Am the Fallen

…Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. We are not George Lucas…

…Acknowledgments: Co-written with Seylin. Inspired by George Lucas' film, Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith…

…Warnings: Slash (Obi-WanxAnakin, implied Qui-GonxObi-Wan)…

…Rating: R/NC-17 (Please view Seylin's page for a link to the full version.)…

...Archive: Sure, just ask first, please'm. (Or, at least tell me. ; So I know where to look.)...

…Summary: Anakin's black and white world of the Jedi way has been stripped away by Palpatine's corruption. After the battle on Mustafar, Obi-Wan and Yoda are determined to get it back for him. But, with Padmé gone, will Anakin be willing to hear them out at all? The Jedi will need help, if they plan to save their Chosen One, and Senator Amidala has left them with exactly the help they need…

* * *

**Monochrome Shatter  
Chapter 1: I Am The Fallen

* * *

**

The fight had been against him from the beginning, and Anakin Skywalker knew it. Arguably, he was the most powerful Jedi alive. But, in all honesty, he'd known, on some level, that he'd never be able defeat his master. He'd never admit that, though. Like Hell it was over...higher ground or not, he just stood there on the piece of scrap metal, sweating, breathing heavily, and glaring furiously at the man who had all but raised him.

"You underestimate my power," he informed Obi-Wan Kenobi, before performing a rather tricky front flip. Tricky because it was impossible to precisely aim where you were going to land.

Now, the original plan had been to catch Obi-Wan off guard, and attack him from above, while he was distracted. He just didn't plan on Obi-Wan **_not_** getting distracted. He didn't plan on that at all. And, all in all, that was the reason he lost. Obi-Wan might have underestimated him, but he in turn had underestimated Obi-Wan.

It took only one fell swoop of the Jedi Master's light saber to send him crashing back down to the ashen ground, now without both his legs and his remaining arm, and crying out in hurt groans of agony. He hadn't forgotten how much it hurt to lose a limb to a light saber, from his first duel with Count Dooku. He'd just never known how much more it hurt to lose three.

Obi-Wan stared down at Anakin's slipping form sadly, his own breath coming out in heavy pants.

"I loved you, Anakin!" He cried taking a step forward.

His gloved hand grappled desperately with the soft ground, trying to inch back up, or at the very least not fall down further. He didn't say anything, he couldn't. The best he could do verbally, at the moment, was those pained groans that kept insisting on tearing themselves from his throat. He could feel the heat of the lava creeping up toward him, and he didn't plan to let it claim him. But, he also wasn't paying much attention to it, either. His very soul was currently waging a war with the dark side, over the control of his consciousness. This might be his only chance to apologize...to atone...to do **_anything_**! To save Padmé! To save **_himself_**! But...he had to make his throat work, make his voice say what **_he_** wanted it to, before he could do any of that.

His master continued to stare at him, his own emotional war was fighting inside him. Part of him wanting to save Anakin... but the other said to leave him there after what he had done.

Anakin slipped further and let out another groan. The lava was just inches away now. He saw the fumes trying to catch onto what was left of his clothes ready to catch him on fire. With a cry Obi-Wan rushed forward and grabbed Anakin's gloved hand tightly, his other hand taking hold above the glove so it wouldn't slip off which would cause him to really slip then.

Anakin's eyes met his in disbelief. Still stained gold and red by the dark side, they flickered with something else. Not quite remorseful tears, possibly just irritation from the ashes being flicked up into them. Still, his lips, shining with sweat parted just barely. The word came out muffled, barely understandable, behind teeth clenched from fury and pain, and around frothy saliva. Despite all this, despite how unclear, they both knew what he said.

"Master." Obi-Wan smiled slightly and began pulling him up.

"I will not let you fall."

Bringing him far enough away from the fires he turned him over and then scooped him up in his arms. Without another word he started back for Padmé's ship.

Anakin didn't say anything else to him, his eyes screwed shut, until they got back there. The Force was telling him something very important, and his eyes snapped open again. No less golden, no less tainted, but now they **_definitely_** held something beyond malice.

"Padmé." This time it came out much more clearly. "W...where's...Padmé, Master?" He remembered what he'd done to her...but he could feel her alive, somewhere on this ship.

"Resting. I will take care of both of you, get some rest while we return to Coruscant," his master told him.

C-3PO came up and started fussing over him while Obi-Wan went to the controls to get them out of this horrible place.

"Master Anakin, just look at you!" The droid tutted the half conscious young man. Well, half conscious, but still awake enough to spit out one grumpy order.

"Threepio, shut up." The droid would have looked a bit hurt, if he'd had facial expressions. But, as it was, he just made a noise suspiciously similar to a 'hmph', and wondered off, to assembly go find Padmé and check on her.

Back on Coruscant

Obi-Wan landed as carefully as he could. As soon as he opened the door he was met with a group of people.

"Someone help me. Take Miss Padmé to the medical rooms," he ordered and then went back in and carefully picked up Anakin and brought him out. There were gasps of horror and surprise at his condition but everyone became quiet at the look Obi-Wan gave them.  
Padmé was going to be ashamed of him, Anakin was sure. Maybe even frightened. First, he'd murdered, then he'd let himself be manipulated, he'd murdered more, he'd make her **_cry_**, rebelled against his master, and superior, and then let this happen to him. Yep...seemed pretty worthy of being ashamed of, to him. He was surprised if anyone would ever speak to him again...and the Chancellor...what was he going to do about the Chancellor?

Obi-Wan turned him over slowly to the medical droids and then went to check on Padmé.

"Physically she is fine but for some reason we seem to be losing her," the medical droid explained as he walked up.

"She's dying? What of the child?" He questioned sadly.

The droid nodded to confirm this. "We have two options. We can let the children die along with her or we can take them now."

"Children?"

"Yes, Sir. There are two." Obi-Wan lowered his eyes and then asked for permission to enter the room to be with her. It was given and he entered the room coming up beside the bed taking one of her hands in his.

"Obi-Wan... Anakin... is he okay?" Padmé questioned softly. He brushed some of her hair back and smiled softly.

"He will be," he answered.

"You must help him. There is still good in him I know it," she whispered and he nodded agreeing with her.

"Padmé... you are dying. They want to know about the children," he told her.

"They are innocents and should live." He nodded and looked up telling the droid her decision. "You will take care of them Obi-Wan. Anakin will need help."

"I promise you, Padmé. I will help him in any way possible," he promised.

The babies were born, a boy and a girl (named Luke and Leia, by their mother.) The medical droids took them off, to get them cleaned up. But...a true Jedi Master never rests, and in this case it was literal. Outside the medical room, with Senator Organa, stood Yoda, leaning wearily on his cane, and waiting for Obi-Wan to come back out. Of course, he waited until she actually died. The little green Jedi Master was silent for several minutes as they waited for Obi-Wan to return.

"In poor condition, young Skywalker is now," he noted finally. Obi-Wan emerged from the room after covered Padmé's head with the sheet.

"He's going to need much healing," he agreed quietly.

"And not just physically," Yoda noted, with a small nod. "Mental recovery, also he needs."

"How will we go about this Master? And what of the children?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Unfit to raise them, he is right now," Yoda decided thoughtfully. "And, no replacement limbs, with which to run away, until better he is." That didn't seem unreasonable. All the therapy in the world wouldn't help, if Anakin ran away from them...

"My wife and I shall take the baby girl. We have often talked of adopting a baby girl... but what of the boy?" Senator Organa replied. It was quiet between them. After so much death and destruction very few would be willing to accept the child.

"Master Obi-Wan should care for the child." Came a new voice. Obi-Wan's eyes widened his heart thudding heavily in his chest. Turning, he faced the new Queen of Naboo, she looked back at him patiently.

"But I... I couldn't..." he disagreed. Any other time he would have been more than happy to take the child but... he knew sooner or later they would ask him to train the child and well... look at what had happened to his last padawan.

"It is the best decision," she told him.

"I will not have time... I will have to help with Anakin and..."

"All the more reason. This child may prove to bring some calm back to his troubled mind. If you turn it over to someone else you may never see it again. Then Anakin will have lost three he loves in one day, two without even being able to see them," she explained.

"A good point she makes," Yoda pointed out. "Sorrow is a path to the dark side, Obi-Wan. Make more difficult his recovery it will."

"If this is what is wished of me then I will agree but... Senator Organa, you will allow Anakin to see his daughter before taking her won't you?" He questioned.

"Of course." The Senator nodded. "But...under observation, of course." A Jedi Knight in the grasp of the dark side was not something to be trifled with. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Shall we go get them and go see him so you can get on your way?" He asked.

"That would be lovely, General Kenobi," he confirmed, smiling slightly. He pitied Anakin, for getting caught up, in this mess. The least he could do was allow the boy a chance to see his child, before she was taken from him.

"Master Yoda, will you accompany us?" Obi-Wan looked down at the tired master unsure of the answer.

"Personal, this matter is." Yoda shook his head this time, declining. "Business of my own I have. Later see him, I shall." Obi-Wan bowed to him and then turned to the Senator.

"Let us go then," he said. Senator Organa nodded, and entered the room that Padmé was in, explaining the situation to the droid. It nodded, and disappeared for a moment, returning with a squirming, pink baby, wrapped up in a soft blanket.

"**_Now_**, we shall go," the dark haired man confirmed, upon exiting the room again, carrying Leia with him. Another droid brought a blue bundle to Obi-Wan but he shook his head.

"I shall return for the child later. At this point and time one child is all I think Anakin can handle," he told it. The droid nodded and took the baby back to where they had been keeping it. After the droid was gone he joined Senator Organa, who was smiling down at the baby girl. "She already looks like her mother."

"Senator Amidala would have been very proud," Bail Organa agreed. "I'm sure Anakin will be, too." Obi-Wan nodded as they walked down to the room the medical droids had put Anakin in. They came to a stop outside of the window that looked into the room.

Obi-Wan couldn't look long before looking down at his feet. His heart constricted in pain at seeing his padawan this way. Swallowing, he looked at Senator Organa.

"Maybe I should be the one to take the child in... he may not want to even see me but I doubt he would want to see anyone else."

"Very well." He nodded, and handed the little girl over to the Jedi Master.

Inside the room, Anakin laid on the bed, tapping the side impatiently with his prosthetic-and remaining-fingers. He was more than a little annoyed about this. Even more so that it had been a **_Jedi_** to take his remaining limbs away from him. Losing body parts to an enemy was one thing. Yes, it was embarrassing, but it could be lived down. Losing them to a comrade put it on a whole other level of humiliation. True, Obi-Wan **_had_** been his enemy **_at_** the time, but he doubted any other Jedi who happened to still be alive would see it that way. Any warrior in general, actually.

The door slid open and Obi-Wan stepped in, the door sliding closed behind him.

"Anakin," he said quietly. Leia made a small noise in his arms. Those dark poisoned eyes slid over from the ceiling to his master's face, and he blinked expectantly. He didn't say anything, though. As much as he was annoyed with himself, he was feeling that irritation tenfold at Obi-Wan. He was sure he'd get over it, but he wasn't over it yet.

"I have brought your daughter, Leia, for you to see before her new family takes her. Until you are healed you will not see her again," he told him coming closer.

"My..." Anakin started to echo, but then he stopped again. Instead, he put his energy into trying to sit up one handed. It wasn't too hard, of course, but it wasn't simple, either. Once he **_was_** up, he shifted his position slightly, so that the pillow was completely unoccupied. She looked small enough to rest there. "Put her down here." He nodded toward the pillow. He wasn't going to risk dropping her, by trying to hold her, right now.

"I cannot, Anakin. Her new father entrusted me with her safety and I will not go against his wishes... although I firmly believe in my heart you would not hurt her," Obi-Wan said sitting on an open space of the bed. He shifted Leia in his arms so that she was facing Anakin and he gently pulled the blanket away from her face.

"What do you mean her 'new father'?" Anakin frowned, even as he reached over to gently stroke his daughter's face. She looked so much like Padmé already...wait a minute..."Where's Padmé?" Obi-Wan lowered his eyes sadly.

"She didn't make it... because of your actions the council sees it fit that you go through a very difficult amount of healing. While that is happening someone needs to take care of your daughter. A very nice man and his wife have agreed to take her in," he explained. Obi-Wan wanted to mention Luke but dared not as he knew this was already a lot for Anakin to take in.  
Anakin's eyes tore away from Leia, and met Obi-Wan's in unhidden horror.

"What?" Padmé...couldn't have been gone...he'd felt her on that ship! Besides, all of this...all of this he'd done for her! Everything! She couldn't leave him, after he'd done so much to save her!

"I'm sorry, Anakin, we did everything we could to save her," Obi-Wan answered quietly.

"Liar..." He hissed, turning away. Anger bubbled within him, rising the dark that Leia's presence had somewhat subsided back to it's full peek. He looked very much like he might have shoved Obi-Wan off the bed, had he not been holding his baby, at the time. "You **_lair_**! She can't be gone! She **_can't_** be!"

Obi-Wan stood covering Leia's face once again. He looked back at Anakin for a moment.

"As I said, I am sorry. You may want to calm down, say goodbye and kiss your daughter before she is taken."

"You can't take her from me," Anakin protested, shaking his head furiously. "You're **_not_** my master anymore, Obi-Wan. I don't owe you **_anything_**. You can't take her unless **_I_** say so." Palpatine would never allow it, if he got too annoyed and decided to run to him over it. Well...not **_literally_** run, but if Obi-Wan pushed him too far, the Chancellor **_would_** find out.

"Padmé said that there was good left in you before she... do what you know is right, Anakin. You are in no shape to take care of her. After you're healing I will make sure you are allowed to see her again. Listen to your heart, the heart that Padmé fell in love with."

"She's **_Padmé's_** baby," he pointed out. "**_My_** baby. You already took Padmé from me..." He knew that Obi-Wan was correct, of course. But, the darkness that murder and the ways of the Sith had placed in him wouldn't allow him to admit it without at least somewhat a fight. "You're going to take my child away too?"

"You know I do not do this lightly, Anakin. It is for the best. I promised Padmé I would help you." Obi-Wan replied.

"Liar..." He muttered again, he **_did_** want to give his baby a kiss before she left, if Obi-Wan was going to take her anyway. "It's your fault I'm like this anyway."  
"I know." Was the reply, it was not the one he was expecting.

"And yet, you still say you don't do this lightly?" He glared at him darkly. "Some Jedi you are. You're a bigger liar than I am..."

"Were you able to take care of her, Anakin, I would protest against this but you are not. I must go; do you want to say goodbye or not?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes," he replied quite simply. "And, I want to be at Padmé's funeral." If he hadn't been able to tell her goodbye when she'd died...hadn't been able to be there for her...didn't he **_owe_** her at least that? Obi-Wan stepped closer and uncovered Leia's face once again.

"I will see what I can do." Anakin didn't thank him, but his expression softened before Leia's small face, and the yellow of his irises seemed to give way to a bit of their former green, before a moment. He gave his baby girl as tender a kiss as a Sith lord could, petting her little, bald head again, gently, before pulling back, and flopping sulkily back down to stare at the ceiling once more. Leia then did what Obi-Wan felt like doing. She started to cry.

He turned away and the door slid open and he started to step out.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called after him, before he could get completely out of the room. "I did it for her. Everything I did was to save **_her_**." The door slid closed before he could answer.  
&&&

Obi-Wan turned to Senator Organa.

"Take good care of her, Senator. I told Anakin if he were completely healed he would get to see her again. Under supervision of course."

"Of course," Organa agreed, taking the little girl back. His wife was going to love this baby to death, he knew.

"Good day, Senator," Obi-Wan told him before leaving. He returned to the room where Padmé had died. The droid beeped in greeting knowing why he had returned.

"Only to see him." The droid nodded and disappeared to get the baby. It brought Luke back and gently handed him to Obi-Wan. Luke opened his eyes and Obi-Wan was met with the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen, he had Anakin's eyes.

Unable to hold it back anymore he sank into a chair and let his tears fall.   
&&&

Anakin got to lay in that room, and brood in his mourning for several hours, before Yoda bothered to show up. In all honesty, he'd rather have been alone...he'd killed so many of this Master's Padawans...even with the dark side eating at his heart, he still felt a bit guilty over it.

"For you to heal, dismissed grief must be." Yoda said.

"No." He'd thrown his Jedi ties away, when he'd attacked the temple. He felt no fear from telling Yoda that. "You can't ask me to do that yet."

"Ask I can, to do is up to you."

"Master, I've known for all of three hours," he stated dryly, turning his eyes to face the green alien. "And, after everything I did to save her...don't I deserve a little more time than that?"

"Goodbyes must be said. Gone she be before grieving you stop, you will miss this as well?" Master Yoda questioned.

"Isn't that what funerals are for?" He wondered. "To say goodbye and mourn for those you love?" He had no trouble saying that now. None at all. What could Yoda do? Kick him out of the Order?

"Go you do?" If Anakin truly wished to go Yoda had come prepared. He had brought two medical droids and two loyal guards to escort them. There was not a way to actually allow Anakin to go to the funeral but he could watch from a room above where it would be held.

"Of course I want to go!" Had Obi-Wan conveniently neglected to mention that part?

"Spoken with Obi-Wan I have not. Disappeared it seems he has."

"Coward," the former Jedi Knight grumbled under his breath, turning a cool glare to the bed below him. "Bet he's helping those 'nice' people take my baby away..." But, he wasn't bitter at all. Yoda watched him through his wise eyes. He knew where Obi-Wan was, had Anakin wanted he could have probably felt his sorrow.

Turning he brought the medical droids in. They moved Anakin into a floating chair, strapping him in by his waist and strapping his one arm to the handle. This earned little more than a growl, and half hearted tug at the restraints from him. This **_wasn't_** a good way to get him to calm down, and he hoped Yoda knew it.

"For your protection this is," Master Yoda told him.

"How do you figure that, **_Master_**?"

"The waist belt is so you will not fall, and the arm is so you will not try to undo the waist belt and fall," one droid replied.

"Angry are many for what you did. Guards loyal to the Force protect us they shall from them," Yoda answered.

"I did it to save Padmé," he repeated what he'd told Obi-Wan shortly. It was the only justification he had. Well, that and the Jedi turning against the Republic. But, he wasn't sure who to believe on that level, anymore.

"Saves no one the dark side does."

"Not what I heard." He shrugged. "**I** heard there was a Sith lord who mastered the manipulation of existence itself. Who could save people from dying." Which was what he'd hoped, and failed, to do for Padmé.

"Task you speak of, requires sacrifice it does. Very painful for both."

"It might have saved her though. If I'd been there...been strong enough...**I** might have been able to save her..." The self loathing in his tone had nothing to do with the dark side. That was **_all_** Anakin Skywalker, feeling horrible about just letting his wife die. Yoda said nothing for once.

"Come ceremony begins soon it does."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Not that he had much control over it, of course. The medical droids pushed the chair he was in forward, while the guards flanked him on either side. Indeed, he did see many angered faces, as they passed through the halls and streets, to get to the room where he could see. They were all feeling highly disappointed and betrayed that their beloved hero had fallen.

&&&

Obi-Wan sat listening to the music play as they moved Padmé's body to her final resting place. Luke had fallen asleep in his arms. The chair he had sat in was one that rocked, his foot moved gently against the floor.

"And so she leaves, your mother, little Luke Skywalker." He closed his eyes lowering his head paying his respects.

* * *

_Next: **I Need to Say Goodbye**_  



	2. I Need To Say Goodbye

…Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. We are not George Lucas…

…Acknowledgments: Co-written with Seylin. Inspired by George Lucas' film, Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith. The chapter title is a song by VAST -- _I Need To Say Goodbye_…

…Warnings: Slash (Obi-WanxAnakin, implied Qui-GonxObi-Wan)…

…Rating: R/NC-17 (Please view Seylin's page for a link to the full version.)…

…Summary: Anakin's black and white world of the Jedi way has been stripped away by Palpatine's corruption. After the battle on Mustafar, Obi-Wan and Yoda are determined to get it back for him. But, with Padmé gone, will Anakin be willing to hear them out at all? The Jedi will need help, if they plan to save their Chosen One, and Senator Amidala has left them with exactly the help they need…

...Archive: Yes, please just ask first...

…Author's Notes: Hey, Aubrey here. First, I'm quite aware of the lack of reviews, but the substantial level of views has my hope for this story's publicity still hoisted. As for the review we **did** get for it, I'd just like to announce now that this story is complete. I'm just lazy, and am uploading it more slowly than it actually could be. Thank you! …

* * *

**Monochrome Shatter  
Chapter 2: I Need To Say Goodbye

* * *

**

Anakin swallowed harshly, as the funeral procession moved slowly toward the tower he was in. There was Padmé...and Jar Jar, the current Queen of Naboo, and so many others...all there to mourn a woman that he would miss most of all. Despite all he tried to do to stop it...despite the darkness clogging his heart, his mechanical hand clenched against the arm rest, as did his stomach muscles.

He made the Force move him closer still to the window, and felt a single, hot tear drip down his cheek, as he watched the love of his life move past in her bed with all its flowers...he couldn't believe that after all he'd done for her, he still hadn't been able to save her...after all he'd tried to protect her from his nightmares, from his visions, she was still gone...

The music slowly came to an end and the people dispersed wiping their tears away. Yoda stayed quiet behind Anakin waiting patiently.

He'd have to make him move eventually, though, because Anakin didn't plan to do so on his own anytime soon. Not to go back to a hospital bed, anyway. No, if he was going to leave this room, where he could see Padmé's burial site, it would only be to go home. Yoda nodded to the droids a few moments later. One came up behind Anakin and pulled him away from the window.

"Healing tomorrow you being," Yoda stated as they headed back to his room. Anakin didn't respond at all, to that bit of information. He just stared numbly down at the wet spots on his pants, where his increasingly rapidly falling tears were landing. He couldn't remember ever letting anyone see him like this before...not even Padmé, or Obi-Wan, or Palpatine. Even in front of R2-D2, or C-3P0 he'd never let himself go to quite this extent. Maybe with his mother...but not that he could remember. He didn't care now, though. This was different. This was the end of an era. The end of Padmé...the end of the relationship he'd treasured so much with her...

The droids returned him to his bed, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. After they were finished they turned to leave.

"The baby Leia was taken but what will happen to the boy?" One questioned the other not truly realizing what it was saying in front of Anakin.

"Baby Luke will be taken care of by Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," the other replied as they left the room. Yoda left the guards posted by the doors should anyone try anything.

"What are you talking about?" Anakin demanded of them. "Who's 'baby Luke'?" He was only met with silence as they had already left, the door slid closed.

Well...fine. He'd just ask Yoda, or Obi-Wan, next time one of them came. That would settle that. Stupid droids...thinking they could keep something from **_him_**. He wasn't stupid, even if he **_had_** made a few mistakes.

Obi-Wan turned the child back over to the droids care. He went and spoke with Yoda before heading home for a few hours rest. Tomorrow the real work would begin. Work was one way of putting it. Slavery seemed more accurate. Especially since Anakin seemed a bit hell-bent against accepting their help...

Yoda went to see Anakin in the morning while Obi-Wan went to help restore the city, mainly the temple since it had been burned.

"Remind me why this is such a big deal." The dark side in him hadn't subsided at **_all_** since the day before. Far from it, if anything, Padmé's funeral had made him bitterer, and made it grow.

"Good there still is in you, believe that many do," Yoda answered.

"That doesn't answer my question," he pointed out. "At all. I didn't ask if there was good in me or not, I asked why you're trying so hard to find it."

"Asked of us it was," the old master replied.

"By whom?" He felt these things were his right to know. After all he'd done, he really didn't deserve to be healed...who could possibly care about him enough, to try so hard to make sure he was?

"One who loved you dearly did. As one's who still love you do wish."

"And, yet, you're still not giving me names." He was a **_Sith Lord_**! He was a murderer! He'd been a murderer since that Tusken camp. Then again with Dooku, and then all those kills that Palpatine had sent him on. Why wasn't anyone grasping this? He wasn't worthy of entering the light of the Force again!

"Know you not who loved you so dearly?" The old alien asked surprised.

"Only Padmé." He shook his head a little. "But, I doubt she did, by the end."

"Wrong you are. Last wish of hers it was."

"But...I made her **_CRY_**..." He protested, shaking his head a little. "How could she still love me, after that?"

"Taken not was her love. Broke her heart you did, but not her love." Anakin wasn't entirely sure he believed Yoda...but, the old man wasn't going to give up. So, whatever. If he wanted to fight a losing battle over a lie, that was his problem.

Yoda closed his eyes in concentration and started to wield Anakin's mind to sleep so he could start the healing.

"Master," he spoke up, before Yoda had a chance to do too much. "Who's Luke?" Yoda opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Place not mine to tell, ask his caretaker you shall," he answered and increased the Force to make him sleep. He smiled when he felt Anakin's mind fell into slumber.

Well...that was great. Now he really **_did_** have to see Obi-Wan again...damnit...he'd wanted to stay annoyed, and avoid him too!

5 hours later

Obi-Wan came to relieve Yoda from his work. The old master would be taking care of the healing while it would be his job to answer any questions Anakin had. It was time he knew the truth.

The entire truth, starting with the first question he asked, as soon as he was awake enough to be able to recognize, through the Force, who was in the room with him. He didn't plan to look.

"Who's Luke?"

"Are you sure you are ready to know?" Obi-Wan questioned sitting in the chair Yoda had left.

"Why wouldn't I be ready?" What was with this? He wasn't going to start crying, over whatever Obi-Wan told him. Probably...

"He is Luke Skywalker... your son."

"I thought I had a daughter?" Finally, he spared Obi-Wan a frown.

"You do, Leia. But you also have a son, who has been entrusted to my care. They are twins," he told him.

"Twins?" He blinked, and sat up quickly, turning to stare at him. "I have **_twins_**, and you just forgot to mention it?"

"I did not forget. It would be very hard to do. You had enough to deal with yesterday," Obi-Wan replied.

"You're not giving him away too, are you?"

"'Who has been entrusted to _**my** _care,'" he repeated.

"I can't tell with you." He raised an eyebrow. "Why are other people intrusting the care of **_my_** children to other people without **_my_** consent?"

"Yesterday when it was asked you were in no shape to much such a decision. I promised Padmé I would watch over them and I shall hold to that promise."

"I'm in no different shape now, Obi-Wan."

"You are calmer and thinking more logical today," the other told him.

"Or, that's what I you to think." Treachery was the way of the Sith, after all. What made Obi-Wan think he could get over all he'd done, all he'd learned, over night?

"It does not change how your mind feels to my senses." Anakin fell silent, and stared at the ceiling again, for some time, before he just sighed. Maybe he was feeling calmer...He didn't have any uncontrollable desire to smack anyone today...

"I'm a **_murderer_**, Obi-Wan," he stated, in an oddly finalized tone, for someone so deeply immersed in the dark side. "You and Yoda can't change that. Why do you keep trying?"

"Because those things can be forgiven by others. It may take much time but someday you will be forgiven. What we are trying to help you do is forgive yourself," Obi-Wan replied.

"I. Can't," he stated stubbornly. "I killed **_children_**. And for what? I couldn't save Padmé, no matter how hard I tried!" So, in a way, he'd killed her too.

"Maybe in time you will. Is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"No." He turned his gaze back to a particularly boring ceiling tile. "Wait...yes. When can I go home?"

"I don't see that happening anytime soon. But when you are allowed to leave you will be coming with me. Master Yoda, **in his wisdom**, has put you under my care," Obi-Wan answered, he still half resented Yoda for doing that but he also understood his reasons.

"So, you're telling me I can't go home," he translated dryly. "I'm not your padawan anymore, Obi-Wan. Get over it. I'm not a child."  
"Not until your healed," Obi-Wan said.

"That'd go a lot faster if you'd...I don't know, let the droids do their job, and give me

prosthetics?" It would take forever for his burned stumps of limbs to heal over…he wanted to go home!

"It was not my decision. Master Yoda thought it would be better to begin healing you mind first."

"And I need to be lacking legs and an arm to do that because...?"

"He doesn't want you to try and run away I guess, he hasn't even shared his reasons with me." Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Well, great." He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, trying to get the saber-burned areas of his skin off of the sheets. "I'm not the padawan you trained," he stated, after several minutes of this squirming. "And, that's not just me trying to be grown up. I've changed, and you know it's true."

"I do but why you are telling me this I do not."

"Because you're trying to fix me." He'd thought that was fairly obvious. "And, I don't think you can."

"It doesn't hurt to try. Now, if you don't have anymore questions I must go and see Luke," Obi-Wan said standing.

"Fine." He just shrugged, and rolled over, taking a turn staring at the wall, instead of the ceiling.

"I will see you tomorrow Anakin." Obi-Wan went to the door and looked back at him for a moment before leaving.

Once again, he got no farewell. But, despite all the anger and confusion still coursing through him, all the darkness that he was doing nothing to help dispel, his eyes seemed to have lost a bit more of that hard, yellow glare. He still thought Obi-Wan and Yoda were trying in vain, though. They couldn't bring back the people he'd slaughtered--Jedi, Tusken, Separatist, or anything else. They couldn't bring Padmé back...They couldn't undo anything he'd done. Even a Sith has guilt, and Anakin was currently drowning in it. Anyone within a thirty food radius, who had any ability with the Force at all would be able to feel it, too.

In his crib Luke cried, as much as anyone tried to get him to stop he wouldn't.

The next day, Anakin had a new question for Obi-Wan to answer. Well, more of a request, than a question. Almost an order.

"Can I meet him?"

"Do you feel you are ready enough to meet him?" Obi-Wan questioned not needing to ask who he meant as he knew it was Luke.

"No." He shook his head matter of factly. "But, I want to anyway."

"Then no you may not," Obi-Wan answered. Anakin took a deep breath, and with a huge blow to his pride, he asked,

"Please? I...really owe him an apology."

"When you are ready you may meet your son but not until then," Obi-Wan told him.

"It's my fault his mother and sister are gone." He pointed out, biting his lip lightly. "Doesn't **_he_** deserve for me to at least apologize to him?"

"He does," Obi-Wan agreed. "But not until you are ready."

"Uh huh." He rolled his eyes. Yeah, that was **_really_** likely. Luke was as much Padmé's son, as he was his. And, Anakin knew that every time he looked at him, he would only think of her.

For the next two months that was the way things went. Yoda would come and perform his healing for five hours and then Obi-Wan would come to answer any questions he had. Each time Anakin asked Obi-Wan if he could see his son and each time Obi-Wan asked if he were ready. After each day of being told 'no' he decided to say 'yes' the next day even if he didn't mean it, but then the next day would come and he would once again say 'no'.

Obi-Wan had moved into a larger spaced home, this one had three bedrooms. One for himself, Luke's nursery and once he came, Anakin's room, none of which had doors though. A month after his birth Obi-Wan had been allowed to take Luke home. He found himself growing attached to the baby, he lifted his spirits everyday after he went to see Anakin.

And, he needed his spirits lifted, considering, yes, Anakin was **_still_** being a sulky, angsty brat about the whole thing. He felt rather justified, but that was still how it was. And, that was how it continued to be, until finally, one day, almost four months later, Anakin decided to change his tune. He knew he'd be lying through his teeth, but he still felt the need to see his son, so, when his former teacher came that day, he actually glanced over at him, and murmured out three words.

"I'm ready, Obi-Wan." It was blatantly incorrect, of course. He was neither physically, nor emotionally, nor mentally prepared to meet his son. But, he was going to anyway. And, why was he going to do this? Not for himself, not for Obi-Wan, or Yoda, or even Luke. He was doing this because he didn't want to give Padmé anything else to be ashamed with him over. And, he knew that running away from a problem would be at the top of her list.

Obi-Wan stared at him for a moment and Anakin could feel him probing gently at the outer reaches of his mind. After a few moments he stopped and looked into Anakin's eyes.

"Alright, but if you change your mind before I actually bring him in you will tell me, understood?"

"Yes." He almost said 'yes, Master', but he stopped himself. Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't his master. Obi-Wan was a Jedi, and Anakin knew full well that he could never be a Jedi Knight again, even if the order **_was_** re-established. Palpatine wasn't his master either, anymore. He'd left him to die, and he **_knew_** that the old man had known. Anakin Skywalker, as far as he was concerned, served **_no_** master. He served liberty, and the policies **_he followed_**. No one else. So, it would take an awful lot for him to ever call Obi-Wan 'Master' again. Obi-Wan nodded.

"I will be back later then," he said.

"Alright," he agreed. He wondered if his eyes were still yellow (which they were), would that scare his son? He'd seen them only once like that, reflected in the side of a shiny building. But, he'd seen them on Palpatine as well. They were the eyes of those tainted by the dark side. Evil, and gold and red. Blood thirsty eyes. Would his son be able to feel the Force? Feel the darkness within him? Anxieties swirled around helplessly in his head, as he waited for Obi-Wan to return with his little boy. **_Padmé's_** little boy...

…_To be continued…_

_

* * *

Next: **I'm Living on Shattered Faith**  
_


	3. I'm Living On Shattered Faith

…Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. We are not George Lucas…

…Acknowledgments: Co-written with Seylin. Inspired by George Lucas' film, Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith…

…Warnings: Slash (Obi-WanxAnakin, implied Qui-GonxObi-Wan)…

…Rating: R/NC-17 (Please view Seylin's page for a link to the full version.)…

...Archive: Sure, please just ask first...

…Summary: Anakin's black and white world of the Jedi way has been stripped away by Palpatine's corruption. After the battle on Mustafar, Obi-Wan and Yoda are determined to get it back for him. But, with Padmé gone, will Anakin be willing to hear them out at all? The Jedi will need help, if they plan to save their Chosen One, and Senator Amidala has left them with exactly the help they need…

* * *

**Monochrome Shatter  
Chapter 3: I'm Living On Shattered Faith

* * *

**

Two hours later, Obi-Wan returned, Luke curled into his chest with his head laying on his shoulder asleep. The little boy looked just like his father, same golden blonde hair, blue eyes, even his personality reminded Obi-Wan of Anakin. Luke could be loud and hyper but then at other times he was quiet and content, it was those times that he was reminded of Padmé.

When he sensed Obi-Wan coming closer, Anakin sat up. He sensed someone else too. It felt similar to Padmé, but it was different enough to definitely not be her at the same time. As soon as he saw him, even sleeping, Anakin **_knew_** that this child was a Skywalker.

"That's him?" He wondered softly, even though he **_really_** didn't need to. Obi-Wan nodded and sat in the chair that seemed to be permanently placed in Anakin's hospital room. He brought the child down and gently turned him so he was reclining in the crook of his arm.

Luke made a little noise of compliant as he slowly woke up. Obi-Wan smiled down at him, and Luke smiled back giggling. Luke's eyes shifted to the other person in the room whose eyes were on him. Pulling on Obi-Wan's tunic he sat up in his lap and stared at Anakin.

"Luke?" Anakin was careful to keep his tone as empty as he could. He didn't want to see too exuberant, and frighten him. His motor skills were fabulous, and Anakin could sense the Force strong within him. He would have made a fine Jedi one day, if **_he_** hadn't killed off all but two of the whole damn Order...  
Luke continued to stare at him before reaching his hands out.

"Ah! Ah!" Luke exclaimed reaching for him. Obi-Wan looked at him to see his reaction.

"I can't hold him," Anakin murmured, as though realizing it himself, for the first time, as much as explaining to Obi-Wan, as he nodded down at his mostly stumpy form. But, then he turned his attention back to the little blonde that he'd helped create. "Luke...it...it's...**_daddy_**..."

The word seemed foreign on his tongue, and it tasted strange to say it. He never had before. He doubted he would have, even if he **_had_** known his father. It just wasn't in his nature to be so...cutesy.

"AH! AH!" Luke cried more loudly.

"Doesn't seem he wants to take no for an answer, much like his father," Obi-Wan chuckled. He stood and came closer. "You can hold him, Anakin, we must be careful, though." Obi-Wan reached up and pulled down two extra pillows, he placed one under each of Anakin's arms. "Cup your good arm, like this," Obi-Wan instructed showing him the way he had his.  
Anakin obeyed tentatively, and before either of them knew it, Luke Skywalker was held as carefully as his father could.

"The Force is so powerful in him..." Anakin noted, almost idly, as he embraced his son with unfeeling steel. "He would have made a wonderful Jedi." Half of him wished he hadn't slaughtered the Order. Saving people was what he was built to do, as Padmé had told him on more than one occasion. But, the other half reminded him that he had done it so he **_could_** save someone: Padmé herself.

"It is," Obi-Wan agreed. He sat on the other side of Anakin a bottle in hand. "Are you hungry little lightling?"

"Gooogah!" Obi-Wan looked at Anakin for a moment.

"That, my friend, means yes." He held the bottle at an angle feeding Luke while Anakin held him. Once Luke was fed, Anakin held him, and pondered something for a moment, before turning to the Jedi Master, with an almost meaningful look.

"Obi-Wan, can I have a moment alone with him?" Obi-Wan studied him.

"Why?"

"I'd like to talk to him?" The supposedly Chosen One offered with a shrug. "And, I don't want you to hear. You don't have to worry, I don't plan to...**_convert_** him, or anything." No, Anakin didn't plan to drag his legacy down to his murderous level.

"I never thought you would, I have just become rather attached to him, you should see me. I drive the nurse I hired for him for when I am not there crazy." He smiled. "Let me burp and change him, and I will give you ten minutes, but I will be right outside alright?"

"Fine," he agreed, his gaze oddly distant, and he didn't resist at all, as Obi-Wan took him back. He owed this child so many apologies that it hurt, but as his former master handed the little blonde back over, and exited the room, he figured he'd start with the biggest one.

"I'm so sorry for not being able to save your mother." Luke stared up at him sucking on his hand.

"I loved her more than my next ten minutes of oxygen," Anakin continued slowly. "And,

I tried everything I could to help her, but in the end I wasn't strong enough. You have no idea, Luke, how sorry I am about that."

"Bah bah bah goo bah," Luke babbled.

"You're never going to remember this..." Anakin snorted slightly, and leaned forward to kiss the top of the little boy's head, before looking back up, and calling toward the door, loudly enough to be able to hear on the other side, "You can come back in now, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan returned a few moments later and smiled.

"I think you have a fan, Anakin," he commented looking at the now sleeping baby who had curled up, his head resting on Anakin's chest.

"Should hope so," he joked slightly, adjusting his son's weight to be more comfortable on them both. "Can't be a poster boy without an audience, right?"

"You are right there," Obi-Wan agreed sitting back in his chair. He watched them, the way Anakin was staring at Luke now one would almost think nothing had ever changed. "If you get tired just tell me, but until then you can hold him as long as you like."

"I'm fine." Anakin brushed that off, leaning back against the wall. He felt slightly more comfortable now. Though, he still missed Padmé so much he felt he could cry. That was one **_big_** wall Yoda was going to have to break down, if he intended to heal him.

* * *

Two hours later, Obi-Wan stood. "It's getting late, you need to rest and if this little lightling doesn't wake and eat I will be up all night with him," he commented coming closer to take Luke away from him. 

Anakin frowned at him, shrinking back protectively.

"Can he come back tomorrow?" He asked first.

"Afraid not. I won't even be back tomorrow, I must fly to Corellia and take care of a few outbreaks of raiders. But the day I returned, or the day after, depending on how late it is, I will bring Luke back." He answered, his voice promising he wasn't lying.

Anakin growled, almost possessively, but he **_did_**, eventually, loosen his grip enough for Obi-Wan to reclaim the boy. This was all **_highly_** frustrating, indeed...

Luke blinked tiredly at him from Obi-Wan's shoulder.

"Gah bah..." he whispered before closing his eyes again. "Mae moo coo." Obi-Wan turned and gave Anakin a soft smile.

"Do you want to know what he said?"

"Sure," he confirmed with a shrug, no longer looking at them.

"Good bye and... I love you." With that Obi-Wan turned away carrying the sleeping baby out of the room. The door slid closed behind them.

"Great progress you've made with him, Obi-Wan," Yoda informed him, as he accompanied the taller Jedi to his star fighter. "What method did you use? Curious I am. Lowering his shields, he is. Easier to reach he is."

"I waited until he said he was ready, and then let him meet Luke," he answered.

The barest hint of a smile flashed across Yoda's face, but it was gone again as quickly as it appeared.

"A good father he shall make, when ready he is," he commented, almost idly.

"Yes, he shall. Please take good care of him and Luke while I am away," Obi-Wan requested, before climbing into the cockpit of his Starfighter.

"Look after them I shall," Yoda assured the other, turning away and walking back toward the buildings, away from the take-off pad. "May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi," he added, waving slightly, once he was far enough away, to not get caught in the draft of the boosters.

**

* * *

**

**1 week later**

"Star fighter approaching at a high speed, it doesn't seem to be slowing down," a guard reported.

"Any idea who it is?" His superior asked. The guard typed in a few things before the analysis came up.

"Master Kenobi... but he should know better..." he murmured.

"Something must be wrong. Report to Master Yoda with these turn of events and prepare the hanger for his crash!" The superior ordered.

It was fairly needless to say that Yoda wasn't too happy about this. The last thing that the Order needed was for one of its last two members to die in a shuttle crash. Besides, Obi-Wan was his friend--and Anakin's. A very small part of his mind fretted occasionally what would happen to the young man's progress, if Obi-Wan were to be hurt or worse. So, it was as quickly as he could that he exited his private chambers, and went to see what was going on, with the

Republican general.

The star fighter crashed causing sparks to come up as it's medal slid against the medal of the floor. It finally came to a stop before crashing into the back wall. Everyone ran forward to see why Obi-Wan had crashed this way.

The cockpit glass slid back revealing Obi-Wan to them, a large nasty cut decorated his forehead, blood ran down his face (it would later be discovered his left wrist was also broken).

"Bring a litter! We must get him to the medical rooms!"

C-3PO had come to see what the commotion was as well, Obi-Wan groaned as they pulled him out and put him on the litter. His eyes opened briefly and saw the golden robot.

"Three...po... take... this to...Anakin..." he whispered handing him a picture with a shaky hand.

C-3PO took the picture and looked at it. A smiling Luke stared back, his face covered with whatever he had just eaten, the bowl placed on his head.

It was just as needless to say that Anakin was a little alarmed to see the robot that he'd not only built, but befriended show up at his hospital room. He didn't plan to yell at him this time, though. Yoda had just finished with him recently, so he was still a little out of it. Far too groggy to worry about yelling at protocol droids.

"Master Anakin! It is so good to see you once again. You are looking much better," C-3PO told him.

"Threepio..." Anakin blinked at him, raising an eyebrow, and sitting up. He still wasn't feeling enough like himself to apologize, or thank anyone yet. But, he was trying his best to be polite. Or, at the very least, not rude. "Do you need something?"

"Oh Master Kenobi just crashed in the hanger, he seemed to be in much pain. But he asked me to give this to you," the robot answered handing him to picture.

"Obi-Wan?" Something oddly concerned snuck into his tone, but he bit it back, and just took the picture out of 3PO's hand. An actual smile broke out, when he got a good look at it.

"Is there anything I can do for you while I am here Master Anakin?"

"No." He shook his head a bit. "No, Threepio, there's nothing you can do." Had he been able, C-3PO probably would have looked disappointed.

"Well goodbye then, Master. I shall go to see about Master Kenobi," he said turning to leave.

"Wait...Threepio, there is something." Anakin amended quickly, before he could actually leave. "Tell me how he is, okay?"

"I will return when I know something," C-3PO agreed and left, leaving Anakin with his picture.

Which, actually, contented Anakin a lot more than being alone did. He laid there and started at that photo the entire time, until someone came back.

* * *

C-3PO returned two hours later. 

"Master Kenobi shall be fine, Master Anakin. He will be in a bit of pain but nothing more," he reported.

Anakin murmured something to the effect of 'good', though it was far too soft for his droid friend to actually hear it. He still didn't take his eyes off of Luke's photo, though. The only time he planned to do that was when he could see his son in the flesh.

"Maybe you should hang it on the ceiling. I have heard you spend enough time staring at it." Or...that **_had_** been the plan. He looked away from it now, to offer the droid a dry look.

"Thank you for the comment, Threepio," he muttered sarcastically. "But, I can't."

"I could for you Master," 3PO suggested.

Those stained eyes stayed glued on him for a moment, before he just shrugged, and held the photo out for him.

"Fine," he agreed shortly. "Do it." C-3PO climbed into the chair with the picture.

"Where, Master?" He questioned.

"There." He pointed up, at a patch of ceiling directly in his line of vision, while he was laying down. C-3PO placed the picture there and then placed two pins in it that would secure it to the ceiling. Climbing back down he looked at Anakin again.

"There you are Master."

The only response he got was a curt nod, though, as Anakin settled back into his staring contest with his son's image. He hoped Obi-Wan lived...even if a good sixty percent of that wish was only because he was dying to see Luke again.

"Shall I tell Master Kenobi anything when he wakes Master?"

"Yeah." He nodded again, more slowly this time. "Tell him I want to see my son."

"Alright. Goodbye, Master," C-3PO told him and left once again.

"Bye." He waved ever so slightly, hearing the gears whirr in his arm. After that, he had nothing better to do than, what else, stare at the ceiling. Even if he did have a particular spot this time.

* * *

Three days later, Obi-Wan made his way down to Anakin's room, when he looked in the window he saw that he was asleep. Deciding not to wake him, he turned and left to go home. After waking up the day after he had crashed in the hanger the medical droids and Yoda insisted he stay until they were sure he was ok when all he really wanted to do was go home and see Luke. He was sure Anakin wanted to see him as well, but that would have to wait until the next day. 

When that day came, Obi-Wan's visit prompted another one of Anakin's honest smiles. Why? Because he knew that familiar yet not-so-familiar energy coming with him, and it made him feel excited. He'd been right, when he'd speculated that Luke reminded him of Padmé, but not in the bad way he'd assumed.

When the door slid open it revealed Luke sitting high in Obi-Wan's good arm, pulling at the bandage that still circled his head while the cut healed. It seemed that Luke didn't like it being there.

"Luke, please stop," Obi-Wan requested although he didn't expect him to.

"Luke," Anakin called to him, upon realizing what was going on. His tone came out slightly more sharply than he'd first intended, but it was quite effective. Well, that and the light Force pressure he applied, to get his son to settle down. Luke stilled his hands looking at Anakin pouting.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said as he sat. "I'm sorry, I did not mean for this to take as long as it did. I would have been and brought him sooner, but Yoda and the droids would not allow me to leave. Last night you were asleep."

"I would have been happy to wake up for him," he protested, holding his arm out, to be able to hold his son again. Obi-Wan stood and gently handed Luke to him. Luke quickly started babbling in baby talk as if trying to tell Anakin something.

Anakin shushed him quickly enough, though, and decided that the easiest way to find out what Luke wanted would be **_gently_** probing into his mind, and just extracting the information that way, considering he didn't have a clue what he was actually saying. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Anything I can get him?"

"No." Anakin shook his head, after a moment of searching. "He's just a chatterbox." Obi-Wan laughed, Luke looked at him and then started to laugh to.

"Who do you think he's more like?" Anakin wondered idly. He couldn't remember ever laughing for no reason, outside of Padmé's company.

"Right now? You."

"Me?" He glanced back up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. You always had a sense of humour even if you only expressed it with a smirk." Obi-Wan explained.

"He doesn't think anything's funny, though," Anakin explained, with a small snort. "He's just happy."

"You were always happiest when in the presence of those you cared about," Obi-Wan told him.

"He doesn't even **_know_** me, though." He frowned a little. "How can he care?"

"He loves you, Anakin. Don't you remember the last time I had him here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I do," he corrected. "I just don't know why, or how, he loves me."

"You are his father Anakin. You have a bond that no one else can ever have or explain. Babies don't care about what we've done wrong or right, all they want it to be loved and cared for."

"Even though it's my fault his mother's gone?"

"Even with that," Obi-Wan assured him. Anakin sighed thoughtfully. If Luke didn't care, and could forgive him...if Obi-Wan and Yoda could forgive him...why couldn't he seem to forgive himself? He wondered the question aloud, but it was barely audible.

"He's growing so fast," Obi-Wan mused.

"Yeah," Anakin agreed. He was sure Luke was bigger than he'd been at this age. He'd been a shrimp, until he'd hit puberty, after all. "Yeah, he...he's going to be just fine in the galaxy." Himself, he couldn't be sure of, but he had faith in Luke.

Luke gave him a hard look and reached up smacking him on the nose. Obi-Wan had to hold back his chuckle.

"Seems he doesn't want you thinking badly about yourself." Anakin's lips twisted wryly, and he scooted Luke a bit further up, to meet his eyes.

"Sorry, kid," he spoke to the child, as though he could actually understand him. "But, Daddy's a big screw-up." He had the majority of the population of the Republic depending on **_him_** to be their hero, and **_what_** did he do? Yep, that's right, go over to the dark side. Great move.

"Bah!" Luke exclaimed. He then placed a sloppy kiss on Anakin's cheek.

A bright crimson blush spread quickly across his war battered, alarmed face upon that. Padmé and his mother were the only two to ever kiss him before...he wasn't **_positive_** how much he appreciated it, but he **_did_** know that it embarrassed him terribly. Obi-Wan smiled slightly and slowly stood.

"I must go speak with Master Yoda for a few moments. Will you both be alright?" He questioned like any concerned parent would, he did take care of Luke the most after all.

"Yeah, yeah." Anakin brushed that off absently, now staring at Luke like a baby boy was the most fascinating thing in the world. "Have fun, Mas--Obi-Wan." The word had started to slip out, almost out of habit, but he managed to catch himself mostly in time. He hadn't been paying attention...he'd have to correct that blunder...but later. For now, he was perfectly happy to just eye the one creature in the universe who didn't care at all about all the wrongs he'd committed.

Obi-Wan nodded and left them.

"Da. Do da!" Luke said.

Yoda couldn't say he was exactly surprised to see Obi-Wan, when he arrived. He'd sensed him coming long before he showed up. He let him in generously, and offered him a chair, before returning to his own.

"What errand today brings you here?" He wondered with mild curiosity.

"Nothing really, Master. Anakin really seems to be responding to his time with Luke, so I thought it would be good for some one on one time," Obi-Wan answered. Yoda nodded in thoughtful agreement, closing his large eyes for a moment, in concentration.

"Progress he makes," he commented after a few moments. "Every day, stronger he gets. Fight it, he does."

"That is good. Do you see him able to get his new arm and legs attached anytime soon?"

"Perhaps," he replied, before continuing. "On his **_mental_** recovery, it depends. Away from Palpatine, keep him we must." This wasn't a suggestion at all. It was just a fact. Anakin would **_never_** improve if they let him get back in with the 'Emperor'.

Obi-Wan's good fist clenched. "If I knew where he was, I would find and kill him," he growled.

"No, Obi-Wan." Yoda shook his head for that. "Right the time is not yet. Low, we must lay. No more charges against the Jedi must we commit, just yet." Obi-Wan lowered his head.

"Forgive my outburst, Master."

"Difficult a time this is for the Order," Yoda explained calmly. "Carefully on these waters we must tread. Our numbers we must build back up. **_Young Skywalker_**, we must build back up."

"Yes Master," he agreed. "Once I am healed should I travel around, and see if there are any children who would be willing to join us?"

"To other planets we must now venture." He nodded slowly. "Corrupted, and frightened, are the minds of Coruscant." He tapped one finger meditatively against the top of his other hand. "But, for now, focus you must on Anakin. Bring him back to **_our_** side, Master Kenobi. Only then stand the chance of victory do we."

Obi-Wan stood and bowed, it was time he return to Anakin and Luke.

When Obi-Wan returned, Anakin had laid down on the bed, supporting Luke, as he sat up on his chest, with his one hand, as he spoke softly to him. He planned to tell him as much about Padmé as he could, regardless of whether he remembered or not. He shut up right away, when Obi-Wan came back in, though.

"Nice chat?" He asked sitting back in his chair, he did not ask what they spoke of, it was not his business.

"Sort of..." It was probably best that he didn't ask. Anakin really didn't plan to tell him.

Luke smiled at him from where he had reached up and was currently playing with Anakin's hair.

"Da! Do da!" He exclaimed. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow to him.

"Umm... you want to brush his hair?" He questioned not sure. The older Skywalker offered him the oddest look to ever grace his face. He glanced between his son and his former master, half pleadingly. Why would Luke want to do that? Padmé had never brushed his hair, he couldn't remember if his mother had or not. Hell, **_he_** rarely brushed his **_own_** hair. What would possess his son to want to?

Luke brought a hand up and messed up his own then looked back at Anakin. Obi-Wan stood.

"Well... ok." He reached down and brought a soft baby brush out of the bag he had for Luke's things and gave it to him. Obi-Wan watched in fascination as Luke started the pull the brush through the hair on Anakin's head that he could reach.

"What's he doing?" Anakin wondered, a bit helplessly. "And why's he doing it?"

"Brushing your hair, it seems, and I don't have any idea," Obi-Wan answered an amused smile on his face.

His expression softened ever so slightly, and like it had with Leia, the harsh gold of his eyes seemed to dissipate a bit more. It still was no where near gone, but it seemed a bit more blue, a good step toward it's original colour. Luke started to babble on his he brushed Anakin's hair.

"Do you remember being that much of a talker growing up? When I met you, you sure weren't."

"No," Anakin replied shortly. "I don't. Didn't have too many people to talk to."

"He must take after his mother in that area then," Obi-Wan mused.

"I can't imagine Padmé talking that much," he snorted slightly. "She usually preferred...silent communication." He coughed discretely.

"I can't, and wouldn't want to, imagine what you mean."

"Really?" He blinked over at him, and for a moment the old Anakin shone through. But, only for a moment, he turned back to Luke again, after that. Obi-Wan felt this was a good of time as ever to bring his bad news up.

"Anakin... I have some bad news."

"More?" He frowned a little, looking back over at him again. "Don't tell me someone else I care about is dying," he ordered flat out, before quieting down to listen.

"No, nothing like that. After I am healed, Master Yoda and I both think it is best if I travel to find new children who may want to become Jedi. I don't know how long this is going to take," he told him. Anakin's frown deepened now.

"What about Luke?" He wondered, urging the child away from his head, and into a laying position. "Who's going to take care of him?"

"I will hire someone to stay with him at night, he already has a nurse for the day when I am gone. I will ask her if she will bring him to see you but I don't know if she will say yes," he replied.

"Can't he just **_stay_** with me?" He already knew Obi-Wan would probably say no, but he had no doubt that Luke would be fine. It was a hospital. It wasn't like he couldn't get help in tending to him, if he needed to.

"I was considering it, but it would be a lot of trouble for you. Especially with only your one arm. I asked Master Yoda about your other limbs today, I think he may be considering giving them to you."

"Obi-Wan, it's not like I can't get help if I need it, here," Anakin pointed out, feeling mildly annoyed again. The yellow of his eyes strengthened a bit more of what they had lost, in Luke's presence. There was a **_reason_** Jedi weren't supposed to feel angry, after all. Luke started to cry. He didn't like the negative energy he was feeling from his father. Obi-Wan shot him a look.

"I am still considering it," he said.

The only response he got from Anakin was a noise half way between a grunt and a growl. Luke, however, got a soothing, hypnotic thought shot into his mind, to calm him down.  
Luke sniffled and lay his head against Anakin's chest, his tears still falling.

"I can't promise anything, but we'll see okay? If I were to judge you now. I would say no.

But I won't," Obi-Wan told him.

"Hey, I calmed him down, didn't I?" He wondered, resting his arm over his son's back protectively. "Obi-Wan...please. He's the only part of Padmé I have left."

"He's still crying," Obi-Wan pointed out. "I'm trying to think of what will be best for both of you."

"Only reason I'm annoyed enough to make him cry is because you're being a..." He bit back a rather rude insult, that didn't want Luke to know just yet, and changed his tactic.

He closed his eyes, and tried to calm himself down. Hopefully, that would calm Luke as well.

Luke sat up wiping his tears away and looked at Anakin. He moved so that his arms were resting around Anakin's neck in what seemed to be a hug.

"Better, **_General_**?" He eyed him dryly, unable to keep the little bit of hostility out of his

tone, as his hand's gears whirred softly, when he moved it to gently pet his baby's back.

"Much," Obi-Wan replied keeping his stern look.

Luke sat up again a few moments later and turned to Obi-Wan holding his arms out. Obi-Wan stood and picked him up.

Anakin's expression fell, and he felt another surge of anger and darkness within his mind and heart. So much for that. Looked like Luke didn't want to stay with Daddy.

"He's just hungry, Anakin. Calm down," Obi-Wan told him pulling a bottle out of the bag.

"Oh..." He calmed again, upon the assurance. Well...who cared if he was a paranoid Sith Lord? He was more friendly than Dooku had been, if he did say so himself. Some other feeling surged this time. It was not anger, nor jealousy, nor grief. It was that damn guilt again. Silently, he cursed his Jedi upbringing. If it weren't for that, he'd be having a much easier time of dealing with all the things he'd done.

Luke sucked on his bottle staring up at Obi-Wan until his eyes closed, Obi-Wan removed the bottle when he saw that Luke was asleep. He moved his slowly to his shoulder so he could burp him, a brief grimace of pain crossed his face.

Anakin was **_dead_** silent for several minutes, almost ten, even after Obi-Wan was finished burping Padmé's baby. And, when he **_did_** speak up, his tone was almost resignedly flat.

"I think I should feel entitled to hate you, Obi-Wan," he noted, almost absently. "But, I can't."

"Really? I thought you would too. Why can you not?" He asked quietly.

"Because," he snarled softly, not wanting to wake Luke up. "Regardless or not of whether I'm--or can ever be again--in the Order, I'm **_still_** a Jedi--because of **_you_**."

"Then I guess you hate Master Qui-Gon as well?"

"No." He glared at the wall in frustration. "Jedi don't hate." Well...theoretically, they don't love either. But, he'd only said he was a Jedi, not that he was a **_good_** one.

"Well that hurts, since he is the one who chose you and insisted on making you a Jedi. If my memory serves me correctly I was very against it."

"**_He_** didn't try to **_kill_** me," Anakin pointed out coldly.

"And I did? Had I wanted to kill you, Anakin, you would be dead," Obi-Wan replied.

"You still **_tried_**." He waved his still hacked off arm around in the air, as example. Well, granted...that **_was_** technically his fault...the entire fight had been his fault...It was **_all_** his fault, but would he ever admit it? Not yet. Obi-Wan sighed shaking his head.

"We should be going. We will see you tomorrow."

Anakin just grunted his acknowledgment, and turned his moody glare to the wall, rather than the ceiling. He didn't want to look into the face that Padmé had created, while he was feeling this way.

The door slid closed behind them.

* * *

Anakin didn't need to sense them coming the next day, anyone could hear Luke talking in his baby talk a whole hallway away. 

Now, he'd managed to calm down significantly since the day before. But, he'd also come to a conclusion. Luke needed to learn telepathy, so that he could shut up occasionally. That was something **_he_** could teach him, when his mind developed enough to be able to handle it...

Obi-Wan came in smirking focusing his gaze on Anakin and then he looked back at Luke.

"There. There he is. Will you please be quiet for two seconds now?" He questioned.

Luke stared at Anakin for a moment before reaching for him continuing with his babble. Obi-Wan just shook his head.

"He's in a good mood today," Anakin noted, sitting up, so that he could accept the child when he was offered over.

"Very," Obi-Wan agreed rubbing his temple lightly. "He hasn't stopped since he woke me up this morning."

"Good," he snorted, bumping his nose lightly against the top of Luke's head. "A general has no reason to sleep past dawn anyway."

"It was 3 am, before dawn. I think you told him to torture me," Obi-Wan joked lightly.

"If I did, you deserved it," Anakin pointed out, only a **_little_** bitterly this time. Holding

Luke made him think of holding Padmé. And, holding Padmé made him calm. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He looked up as the door slid open and he smiled.

"Ah, C-3PO thank you," he thanked him as he took the book the robot carried.

"You're welcome Master Kenobi. Good morning Master Anakin and little Master Luke," C-3PO greeted.

"Threepio." Anakin nodded to him, shifting Luke's weight slightly, on his thighs, frowning when he saw how they cut off at his knees...again. "I want my legs back," he grumbled, once the droid was gone. Well...he wanted to go see Padmé's grave, mostly. And, he needed legs to do that. Otherwise, he wouldn't have minded **_quite_** so much.

"You'll have to talk to Master Yoda about that," Obi-Wan mused flipping through the rather large book.

"Great." He rolled his eyes, feeding assuring thoughts into Luke's mind the whole time, to prevent him from getting upset, before he could. Luke giggled and reached for his hair.

"This is for you," Obi-Wan told him closing the book.

"Me?" He echoed, ignoring the tugging on his hair, as he tried to get sight of the cover.

"Yes you. I made it over the past few months in my very little spare time, this became full so I have started a new one and figured I could give this to you."

Anakin moved Luke over to the mattress, where he wouldn't fall, and extended his hand, to accept the book, and hopefully examine it.

Obi-Wan gave him the book, keeping a watchful eye on Luke.

Anakin opened the book, and looked through it with increasing interest, he froze though, when he saw the picture image of Padmé. And, he very nearly started crying right there. He didn't, but he certainly wanted to...

"I know some of the pictures may hurt now but... maybe someday they will bring bittersweet even good feelings," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"N-no..." He shook his head slightly, unable to tear his gaze away. "No, I...I'm fine."

Luke sensed his distress and scooted over placing his little hand on Anakin's medal one.

"I just...wish I'd been with her..." He admitted softly, looking away before the hot, burning tears dripped down onto Padmé's flawless face. "That's all. I still feel...like I might have been able to help her, if I had been."

"She was in much pain despite the help we gave her. I'm not sure she would have even known you were there."

"That wouldn't have been the point." He shook his head. "**_I _**might have been..._**physically** _able to do something to help her..."

"I don't know if you could have or not Anakin so I won't argue. Look on," he urged.  
He turned page after page, but none interesting him as much as Padmé's pictures. Well...maybe the ones of Luke, on the last few pages, but mostly it was all Padmé.

"Do you like it?"

"It has Padmé in it." He shrugged, as though that were supposed to answer that. Still, once he reached the last page, he set it aside, and scooped Luke back up.

Luke cried out happily giving him a sweet smile. Obi-Wan laughed.

"Maybe he **_wouldn't_** have made a good Jedi," Anakin amended his earlier diagnosis with a small snort. "I don't think he could handle swearing off emotions." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement.

"It would be difficult, of course he is still a baby. Babies usually find things funny or amusing or sad, their three basic emotions."

"I couldn't," he pointed out. "He's living proof of that. If he's as much like me as you say, he wouldn't be able to either."

"That is true. You know Anakin, sometimes I envy you and your emotions," Obi-Wan said quietly looking at the floor.

"Why?" He offered the Jedi Master a look that clearly stated that he thought he was crazy. "Yes...they're good, occasionally. But, mostly they cause nothing but grief. Obi-Wan, **_I_** envy **_you_**."

"You shouldn't my young... Anakin. I envy your memories to. You remember your mother where I do not. The first person I ever loved was the man that trained me but of course that was thrown away because it is not allowed. And then there was you, and now Luke."

"I wish I couldn't remember her, sometimes," Anakin admitted. He didn't know why he was having this conversation with Obi-Wan Kenobi. This man was his **_enemy_**, no longer his friend. He, himself, was no longer a Jedi. He'd thrown that willingly away for Padmé, why did he still feel...like he needed this man's support? "Whenever I **_do_** think about her, all I can remember is her **_thanking_** me for coming for her...and then...and then she..." He trailed off, not wanting to cry in front of his former teacher nor his son. Obi-Wan stood suddenly.

"I have some things to take care of. I'll be back soon," he said and left.

Anakin waited silently, for the door to shut, and until he felt Obi-Wan far down the hallway, where he **_knew_** he wouldn't hear, before he whispered out two words that he hated himself for, as soon as he said them.

"Yes, Master."

"Coo caa!" Luke exclaimed.

* * *

Obi-Wan returned, the sling from his arm finally removed. Two medical droids accompanied him. 

"Let me take him while we get you ready," he said.

"For...?" Anakin blinked at him, more than a little bewildered. What in the name of the Force was going on? Obi-Wan gave him a smile.

"Well, if you are going to take care of little lightling here, you are going to need more room than this little space."

"Still not getting it, Obi-Wan," he stated, raising an eyebrow. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be a bit more blunt about it."

"I'm healed so that means I will be leaving within the next two days. You wanted to take care of Luke while I was away, to do that you are going to need more room," Obi-Wan explained.

"Oh...okay..." He agreed slowly. "So, how much preparation could that take?"

"Not much for you. Only being moved to a bigger room really. I will be moving some of Luke's things to that room... you may even be able to help," he replied.

"How?" He raised an eyebrow. He knew he'd mentioned beating Count Dooku single-handedly at least once or twice...but that hadn't been literally. And, who knew? Moving baby things might be more complicated!

Obi-Wan took a box from one of the droids and opened it. Inside was a new prosthetic arm. Anakin cocked his head a bit.

"You talked to Yoda?"

"Actually he decided this himself. He thought if you were to be taking care of Luke it

might be better for you to have use of both arms."

"Or, at the very least, easier." He agreed lowly to that. "What about my legs?"

"Not yet. But you know what I always told you, you must be patient," Obi-Wan answered.

"And, you know what **_I_** always told **_you_**," Anakin countered with dryly. "No."

"Sorry this is the best that could be done so you'll have to live with it. Now come on, we want to get this done as soon as possible."

"Well...yes..." He agreed, loosening his grip somewhat, to let Obi-Wan take Luke back, while the droids took him off. It would take a bit, to get the surgery done...

While he was in surgery Obi-Wan left Luke with his day nurse and Master Yoda in his quarters while he moved things into the new room. His wrist was paining him by the end of the day but he continued to work, the very last two things he got were the picture from Anakin's ceiling and the scrapbook.

When Anakin was finally moved to his own room again, late that night, he was eyeing his new fingers, and flexing them thoughtfully. He was still **_really_** annoyed that Obi-Wan had cut his hand off to begin with...but this was better than nothing. He'd need another glove now, though...

"I thought you might think that so here you are," Obi-Wan told him handing him the glove as he came back in. He looked around making sure he had gotten everything.

The former Jedi Knight, pulled his shirt sleeve down, like the other one, and fit the leather thing on over it, smiling grimly at the nice, snug fit.

"I would have brought Luke back but he was asleep and I didn't want to wake him. I will be leaving in the morning so I will bring him in then. C-3PO will be coming in to check on you after that and of course the medical droids will be in and out. I wrote down this list of things I've learned about Luke so you wouldn't have to guess," Obi-Wan explained handing him a little notebook.

Anakin actually laughed lightly to that.

"You're like a doting father," He commented idly, glancing through the pages. "Which, I believe, is **_my_** job."

"Yes well you are like a son to me and he has been staying with me so I had more time to watch him those first few months. I don't know how long I will be gone but here's a communicator so in case anything happens you can call me or I can call to just check in," he told him.

"Uh huh," he snorted, accepting the thing. "And, don't call me your son again. It's creepy."

"Sorry, would brother make you feel better?"

"Not...really," he admitted, offering him the oddest look. "That'd be a little weird too, considering there was one point where I had a huge crush on you." He didn't feel as awkward admitting that as he felt he should...but, either way, he just eyed Obi-Wan dryly. It was the truth. Why bother to lie, if he didn't have to anymore?

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow but brushed it off, not showing the difficultly it took.

"Well get some rest tonight Anakin. You will have a long few months ahead of you," he said.

"Maybe you're a better Jedi than I gave you credit for, Obi-Wan," his former padawan commented, allowing the droids to get him quite comfortable on the bed.

"Goodnight Anakin." And with that he left.

Anakin just shook his head in mild amusement, before settling down for the night. He had a couple more questions, when Obi-Wan returned the next day...

The next morning it was very early when Obi-Wan found himself walking down the hall to Anakin's room. Luke lay against his shoulder sound asleep, covered by a blanket. He pressed the buttons that would make the door silent when he entered. Glancing towards Anakin's bed he saw that he was still asleep and had not been disturbed by his presence. Gently he gave Luke a hug and a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Be good for your father my little lightling," he whispered. Leaning down he placed Luke in his crib and covered him. "Goodbye little one." His eyes were tearing up so he turned and started to walk out of the room before he paused in the doorway. Blue eyes landed on Anakin's sleeping form. "Take good care of him my...padawan." And with that he stepped out letting the door slide closed.

That really annoyed Anakin, when he woke up to find Luke there, and Obi-Wan gone. He'd wanted to ask about R2! Well...he supposed he could always ask 3PO, next time he popped in.

Luke slept late for once but when he woke he looked around in bewilderment. This wasn't the room he was used to waking up in.

"Ke?" He called using the name he had given Obi-Wan. Anakin used the Force to move his son's crib closer to his own bed, and then sat up on what his knees **_should_** have been, reaching in to extract the baby.

"Obi-Wan's not here right now," he relayed the message, having gotten the question from the baby's mind. "But, I am." Luke looked puzzled and looked around again before looking back at Anakin.

"Da?"

"Just you and me for a while," Anakin confirmed, laying back down, and settling his son down, straddling his chest. "But, it'll be just fine. You trust me to take care of you, right?" Luke seemed to think for a moment before he lay his head over Anakin's heart. "I'll take that as a yes," Anakin snorted at him, before just shifting slightly on the mattress, and waited for 3PO to come. "I'll have a new friend to introduce you to soon, if I can find him."

C-3PO made his appearance about 30 minutes later. "Good morning Master Anakin. Did you and baby Luke sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes," Anakin confirmed, turning to him. "Threepio, what happened to Artoo? Did he make it back off Mustafar?"

"I have seen him around so I would say so. Robots do not have ghosts. Would you like me to find him?"

"That'd be great." He nodded, the barest hint of a smile ghosting across his lips. "I think he'd make a good friend to Luke, too."

"I shall find him then. But before that, Master Kenobi put me in charge of you and Luke's nourishment. He doesn't trust those medical droids. What can I get you this morning?" C-3PO asked.

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged a little. "I'm not picky, and I trust you with him."

"Master Kenobi left food for little master Luke. I will come back soon with your

breakfasts and R2 then," he answered leaving.  
"Well, kid." He turned his attention back to the little being on his chest, once they were alone again. "Time for you to meet another one of my best friends." Luke looked up at him and smiled.

"Bah bah bah," he said. It was Anakin's turn to smile, when 3PO returned later, with none other than R2-D2 in toe. He'd missed that little bot...

R2-D2 whistled and beeped in greeting. C-3PO set the tray on the table, a jar of food and spoon for Luke while their was a egg and bacon breakfast for Anakin.

"Thanks, Threepio." Anakin offered him a small smile, before turning his attention to R2-D2. "Hey, Artoo." Obi-Wan had accused him of spoiling R2, before. Of treating him as a pet, and a friend. Of getting too attached. And...really, giving the droid a pat on the dome, in greeting did nothing to disperse that theory. "Obi-Wan been treating you well?"

R2 beeped in confirmation, he even told Anakin of some spoiling Obi-Wan had been doing. Anakin flat out grinned, upon hearing that.

"Good to hear," He snickered slightly. "And...sorry about the whole Mustafar thing. I hadn't meant to leave you there, I promise." And, technically, he hadn't. **_He_** just hadn't been the one to ensure R2's safe journey home. R2 beeped again, had he been human he would have been shrugging it off. Luke stared down at the little robot apparent wonder written on his face.

"Oh, right." He carefully leant over, holding Luke on the floor in a standing position so that he could see R2 properly. "Luke, this is Artoo. Artoo, **_this_** is my son. You'll help take care of him too, right?"

R2 rolled forward and Luke cried out happily as R2 whistled and beeped for his entertainment.

"Thank you." Anakin's grin slipped into a smirk, as he pulled Luke back up onto the bed. "Threepio." He turned back to the golden protocol droid. "Master Yoda's coming today, right? There's something I need to talk to him about. Soon."

"I believe so Master Anakin. I have not actually seen him but he has not missed a day with you yet," 3PO answered.

"Good." He nodded, glancing at the wall directly in front of him in a distracted way. "That...that's good. It's...important that I speak with him soon."

"Would you like me to go find him Master?"

"Actually..." His smile regained some of it's vigour, as he nodded a little. "That would be wonderful, Threepio."

Luke tried hard to whistle or do something back at R2 but he just ended up clapping his

hands and laughing. C-3PO turned and went to find Yoda.

Thus, Anakin had several minutes of just sitting there--almost half an hour--and watching Luke and R2 play. 3PO **_did _**return, with Yoda, before **_too _**long, though. And, it was with grim satisfaction that Anakin noticed the old master's presence.

* * *

_Next: **I'm Not A Jedi**_  



	4. I'm Not A Jedi

…Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. We are not George Lucas…

…Acknowledgments: Co-written with Seylin. Inspired by George Lucas' film, Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith…

…Warnings: Slash (Obi-WanxAnakin, implied Qui-GonxObi-Wan)…

…Rating: R/NC-17 (Please view Seylin's page for a link to the full version.)…

…Summary: Anakin's black and white world of the Jedi way has been stripped away by Palpatine's corruption. After the battle on Mustafar, Obi-Wan and Yoda are determined to get it back for him. But, with Padmé gone, will Anakin be willing to hear them out at all? The Jedi will need help, if they plan to save their Chosen One, and Senator Amidala has left them with exactly the help they need…

...Archive: Yes. Please just ask first...

...Aubrey's Crap: I've decided to update this about once every two days. But, tomorrow's the 4th of July. If I can get the next chapter edited before midnight, you'll get a special double update, in honour of the holiday. (Aren't you lucky? Chapter five's one of my personal favourites, from this story.) We'll see what happens, hmm? Enjoy the new update, Aubrey out.

**

* * *

**

**Monochrome Shatter  
Chapter 4: I'm Not A Jedi**

**

* * *

**

"See me you wanted, young Skywalker?" Yoda questioned.

"Yes, Master." Anakin nodded respectfully. "I wished to discuss something with you. Obi-Wan told me of your ideals to rebuild the Order, and it brought something to my mind. Master...I don't intend to go against the Order again...but, I don't intend to attempt to rejoin it, either."

Yoda watched him, choosing not to speak, curious to understand what he was saying.

"I don't..." Anakin struggled to explain. "Have what it takes to be a proper Jedi. I've already proven how easy it is for me to fall to the dark, and...I need to give all my attention to Luke. I can't do that, if I'm swearing off emotions, to become a Jedi. I think it's about time that the Republic's 'poster boy'," His tone dripped with mild bitterness, as he quoted what Obi-Wan had once called him, "to hang up his lightsaber. At least as far as political battles go. If I don't have what it takes to be a Jedi, I _**definitely** _don't have what it takes to deal with politics again."

"Proposing something interesting you are. Continue, if you please," Yoda instructed.

"I was done, Master Yoda," Anakin assured him. "I can't be the Jedi I should be. Wouldn't it be better if I'm not a Jedi at all, than an ineffective one?"

"Speak the truth you do. A good mind you have, so let you go we cannot. Help us rebuild, even if rejoin you do not, will you?" Yoda asked. Anakin was silent for several moments.

"I'll help train the younglings, if you and Obi-Wan want," he agreed slowly. "But, I'm not a Jedi Knight anymore, Master. I can't go back down the path I took. That was an entirely different life ago." Yoda gave him the barest hint of a smile.

"My thanks you have, Anakin Skywalker."

"I fulfil only my duty to the Republic, Master Yoda." He shrugged slightly. "To the Republic I love and have risked my life to protect countless times." To the Republic Padmé had loved so dearly as well. "I am fulfilling my destiny, as willed by the Force, to defend it from the Sith. Nothing more." Master Yoda nodded in agreement.

"My trust and support you have," Yoda told him. Luke giggled at the old alien, being to young to understand the important things they spoke of, which possibly determine his own future.

"And...Luke can train, if he wants to, once he's old enough to make that decision," Anakin continued slowly. "But, I don't want him going through what I did. I don't want him going into battle. And..." He offered Yoda as dry a look as the Jedi Master had probably ever seen directed at him. "If I have your trust, can I have my legs too?"

"Not yet, young Skywalker. Proven stronger your mind has but not ready is it yet for that." Anakin's expression fell again, when he heard that, and he grumbled moodily under his breath,

"I had something I wanted to do...I would have come back..."

"Soon, Anakin. Soon," Yoda assured him.

* * *

Not much happened after that, until Yoda finally decided he was ready to have the surgery to get his legs back. At that point, Obi-Wan was still gone. When he **_did_** arrive back, however, he waked in on Anakin having the most interesting conversation with the hologram of a formidable looking alien, currently brandishing a filthy looking dishrag at him. 

"No, just trust me!" He was currently trying to calm the spiky creature down. "Just put the flyers up. You won't be sorry!"

"And what happens when my customers start callin', complainin' to about how **_you're_** not doing **_your_** job?" The alien retorted, eyeing him suspiciously. "I'm not going to be your secretary, Skywalker."

"That's not going to happen," Anakin promised. "I'm going to do my job just fine." He finally noticed Obi-Wan, and motioned for him to be quiet. "And, in the event that I don't, I'm an independent contractor. They'll be coming to **_me_**, not you."

"What about that kid you mentioned? Can you handle public advertisin', and still take care of him?"

"I'm doing this **_for_** Luke. Besides, I have friends who can watch him, while I'm working." He brushed that off. "Look, just put the flyers up, and leave the rest to me?"

The alien grunted, but finally nodded. Anakin bid him a polite farewell, and hit the off button, now actually turning his attention to Obi-Wan. "Sorry about that." He offered him a vaguely sheepish look. "Work related." Obi-Wan smiled. He had been gone for 3 months and it felt good to be back.

"It seems you've been doing well, started a new business?" He questioned quietly seeing Luke asleep in his crib.

"Something like that," he confirmed slowly. "I figured someone with Jedi training should make a good enough mercenary. And, I hope to need money to support him with," he nodded to Luke, "soon."

"Master Yoda kept me updated on you. He says you and Luke have been doing very well... great stars but he has gotten big. Hello, my little lightling, I'm back," he whispered leaning over and gently running his hand over Luke's head. Turning he looked Anakin over for himself. "I must say that Yoda was correct. Complete with legs and all." He smiled.

"Yep." He grinned in satisfaction. "Did Master Yoda also tell you that he gave me a teaching position, with the new younglings? I'm just assuming you actually have younglings for me to train." Obi-Wan nodded.

"About eleven agreed to come as soon as they were ready, I must go back and collect them next week. There are about thirteen others that show promise but are too young just yet," he replied.

"It's better than none." He nodded. Again, he felt horrible for playing a part in killing off the Jedi they'd already had.

"That it is. So, how has he been? Good, I would hope."

"Wonderful," Anakin confirmed. "I have to admit, I'm going to miss him, now that you're back."

"Well you aren't going to be far. Master Yoda told me he felt you were ready to go home... well my home. If you felt you were ready of course," Obi-Wan told him.

"I can leave?" His eyes lit up slightly. They'd steadily been returning to their normal colour, while Obi-Wan had been gone, and were now only a few shades more yellow than they had been originally. Obi-Wan nodded.

"To come home with me and Luke, if you are ready of course."

"Yeah, I'm ready!" He confirmed with a hard nod. "I've been ready to get out of here for four months!" Obi-Wan laughed. This caused Luke to wake up. He blinked a moment and looked towards the sound of his voice.

"KE!" He exclaimed pulling himself up. Obi-Wan smiled and went over picking him up and spinning him around. Luke cried out hugging on his neck tightly.

"Hello, my little lightling."

"Why is it you can be gone for three months, and **_still_** be more paternal with him than I am?" Anakin wondered dryly, pulling one of his new knees up to his chest, and resting his chin on it. Obi-Wan turned back smiling slightly.

"I'm older?" He offered.

"Well yeah..." He agreed slowly. "But, unless you and Padmé were having an affair behind my back, I'm still his father. It just seems...odd, to me..."

"You know I would never have done such a thing against the Order or to you."

"Yeah," he snorted, albeit more good naturedly than it usually was. Less bitterly, anyway. "I'm the only Jedi with enough guts to sleep with a Senator."

"Probably. Well if you are ready, we can start getting your things together," Obi-Wan told him.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he confirmed with a nod. "I can help this time, too. Because I can stand up, and move." Obi-Wan nodded and started with the task of getting Luke to let go.

"Come on Luke, I'm not leaving this time." Anakin smirked at them in amusement.

"It's no wonder he's hyper," he commented. "**_Someone_** interrupted his nap."

"Well sorry. You made me laugh." Anakin just rolled his eyes mildly, and got up, walking over and gently running his fingers over Luke's forehead, to put him to sleep.

"And you didn't think of that...because?"

"I just got back, and I am tired, but I couldn't wait to see you guys," he answered. "My mind isn't working like it should be."

"Uh huh." Anakin nodded, still smirking, and just waited for Obi-Wan to put Luke back down, as he moved to start getting boxes back out of the closet, to refill them. Obi-Wan lay him down and covered him up. He soon joined Anakin in packing his things up.

* * *

**An hour later**

"Is that everything?"

"Should be." Anakin nodded, glancing around the room. "It's almost all his. I still don't really own anything." Just a few articles of clothing, because it would be absurd for a Jedi Knight to go into battle naked.

"Alright I'll go bring the speeder around. Be back in a few," he said.

"Alright, Obi-Wan." Anakin agreed, moving back over to the crib--it was the last thing he had left out, and only because Luke was still in it. Which was why he was there now, to stare at his sleeping child, until his former teacher came back. When Obi-Wan returned C-3PO came with him.

"C-3PO will watch Luke while we take this stuff out."

"Right." He nodded, then glanced at the robot. "Don't wake him up, Threepio."

"I will try not to, Master Anakin," the droid replied.

"Thank you." He smiled wryly at him, before just leaning over and grabbing the first box he saw. "And, Obi-Wan," He turned to the Jedi, once they were alone out in the hall. "Thank **_you_**, for getting Artoo back safely." Obi-Wan nodded and picked up two boxes, one resting on top of the other. "No, really, I appreciate it," he promised. "I would have felt even worse, if he'd gotten melted."

"Don't worry about it, Anakin. Really," Obi-Wan told him.

"Alright..." He agreed, they'd gotten outside, and reached Obi-Wan's speeder. He shifted the weight of the box slightly, to lift the trunk up, and place it inside. Obi-Wan did the same with his and placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"It's good to be back," he said quietly. Anakin glanced at him, blinking with slight interest, before smiling slightly, and nodding respectfully.

"It's good to have you back," he admitted, even though his pride and instincts were screaming for him not to. "General Kenobi," he added, just to satisfy them, before turning on booted heel, and going back in, to get the next load of boxes. Obi-Wan chuckled and followed. Once they had all the boxes loaded he picked Luke up.

Anakin Skywalker, for the first time since he'd thought he might be granted Mastery, was **_excited_**. Honestly excited. He was out of the hospital, he wasn't completely evil, he had Luke, he still missed Padmé, but for the most part things were good. Except...he glanced out upon the streets of the Galactic City, watching the traffic buzz past, completely oblivious to what was going on in their own government.

"Obi-Wan," he spoke up finally. "What do you and Master Yoda plan to do about the Chancellor?" Obi-Wan's jaw tightened. He remembered his words to Yoda a few months back, he still wished it but had not acted on it.

"I have my own wishes for him, but Master Yoda feels this is not the time," he answered.

"I want him," Anakin stated firmly. "I want him dead for what he did to me." For what he'd done to Padmé. "Obi-Wan, if you give me one thing for the rest of my life, give me this chance to take Palpatine's life." Hatred burned deep within him, and it took all the will and discipline he had to keep the residues of the dark side in him from rising to more than that.

"If I don't get to him first," Obi-Wan replied with a smirk.

"No," he insisted shaking his head. "He's **_mine_**." He turned his gaze away from the window, and onto the older man. "You've never fought him, Obi-Wan. You don't know what it's like. You can't kill him, but **_I can_**. So, let me." Obi-Wan looked over at him.

"I will do my best to refrain myself then," he promised.

"Thank you," he muttered irritably, turning his gaze back to the window, just as the Senate and Chancellor's tower came into view. Palpatine would burn, if he had his way. But...decapitation by light saber was a good second choice. Obi-Wan pulled over and landed outside a tall tower.

"My rooms are on the very top floor," he explained climbing out and getting Luke.

"Well, good," he snorted, getting out and stretching slightly. "That'll be fun to carry all that stuff up."

"There's elevators, which will make things easier. Let me go put him down in his room and I will come back to help," Obi-Wan told him

"Alright." Anakin nodded, pulling the hood of his cloak up. There were several people giving him rather odd looks, and he'd come to the conclusion that it would be best if they didn't recognize him just yet.

"Do you want to stay down here or come up and see your own room?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'll come," he agreed, crossing his arms inside his large sleeves, and following him in. Anything to get out of the street...

Once inside the building Obi-Wan went to the elevator and pushed the button, the door opened moments later. Inside Obi-Wan pressed the button that would let them out on the top floor.

"Here's the card, the code is 5853," he said switching the arm that Luke was in as well as handing the card to Anakin.

"Alright." He nodded, quickly memorizing the code. "Easy enough."

"I'll have a card made for you within the next few days," Obi-Wan promised taking Luke

to his room. "Your room is the first on the left." Anakin nodded, thoughtfully, frowning when he actually reached it.

"No doors?"

"I have no idea why but no there is not. I put up a curtain for myself, I could do the same for you if you wanted."

"Yeah..." He nodded slowly. "That might be good." He intended to have business contacts reach him at home. It would be harder to explain, if someone walked in on another of his conversations...

"While we're up here, let me show you around." Obi-Wan walked from the hallway and turned a couple of lights on. "Kitchen, bathroom, living room of course. Nothing much but it's home."

"You have a holocomm, right?"

"What real home doesn't? It's there on the coffee table," he answered pointing. "We should go get your stuff before Luke decides to wake up."

"Yeah." He nodded, glancing at the table, and following him back out. "Oh...and...Obi-Wan, if you happen to get any odd calls from angry rich guys, it's probably for me." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in question but he didn't verbally ask.

"As long as they don't come and ransack my home or harm Luke, we'll be fine," he agreed.

"Don't worry." He brushed that off. "If they can afford my rates, they don't need to ransack your home." Together it only took three trips down to get all the boxes. Anakin started to head off to his room to start putting things away when Obi-Wan stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" He glanced over his shoulder, at him. "What is it?"

"Be careful and if you ever need help... do not hesitate to ask... alright?"

"I'm a big boy, Obi-Wan." Anakin smiled at him. "I'm not going to be killed."

"You never know," the other told him. Obi-Wan left him then to go wake Luke, it was getting about time for supper.

"Even if I am," he called after him idly, even as he passed through the door less way. "There is no death; there is the Force, right?" He quoted from the Jedi Code. Even Obi-Wan couldn't argue against the code. Obi-Wan smiled as he woke Luke up. The baby woke up quickly and latched onto him once again.

"I know you want to so tell me everything I have missed," Obi-Wan chuckled as he walked back to the kitchen. Luke quickly started up with his baby talk, Obi-Wan took the actual words from his mind. Anakin, for one, did what he usually did, that evening. Or, with a small twist. He unpacked his very, very few belongings, and then crawled up into his bed, to meditate until dinner came. Then, he would go back to it afterwards, until sleep. Obi-Wan knocked quietly on the doorway.

Anakin made a huffing noise, similar to a 'shush', and just continued to sit there, finally opening his eyes, and raising an eyebrow curiously at him.

"Sorry to interrupt but what would you like to eat?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It doesn't matter. Anything's fine," Anakin answered.

"Alright, but don't blame me if you don't like it," Obi-Wan replied disappearing. Anakin caught a little more meditation, while Obi-Wan did that. He **_did_** stop to have dinner with the other two residents, but then he was right back to it. He wanted to prepare himself for the fight against Palpatine as he could get.

"Anakin! Hurry!" Obi-Wan called, his voice full of excitement.

"What?" His eyes snapped back open, and he hurried back out of the room, and down toward where he sensed Obi-Wan, in the small place.

"Look," Obi-Wan smiled pointing from where he sat on the floor. A few feet away Luke stood holding onto the table. When he saw Anakin he smiled brightly and let go, taking his first shaky steps forward.

"Oh...my..." Anakin blinked at him. This **_was_** better than meditating. He wished Padmé were still alive to see it...his expression fell ever-so-slightly.

"Da!" Luke exclaimed taking another step towards him. He lost his balance then and fell down, Luke stared at the floor for a moment before looking up his smile still bright as ever.

"Well...he certainly has spirit, if nothing else." He noted, with a small smile, crossing his arms over his chest, as he watched.

"Da!" Luke called holding his arms in the air.

"That he does," Obi-Wan mused. Anakin continued to watch him for several minutes, before, crouching down, ruffling his hair, and heading back to his room.

Obi-Wan smiled as Luke tried to crawl after him but he caught him. "Not now little lightling. Your father needs time to think," he explained and then fell back raising Luke into the air. His fingers tickled the child's sides causing him to squirm and giggle.

They didn't hear anything more from Anakin that night. But, the next morning, he did have a new question for Obi-Wan, that had occurred to him the night before.

"Did you get my light saber off of Mustafar?" Obi-Wan paused a moment in thought as he changed the calendar on the wall. Finally he shook his head.

"I don't think so. I was to worried about you," he replied.

"Hnn..." He frowned. His job was going to be much more difficult without a lightsaber...It hurt his pride to know that he'd lost **_another_** one, too. "Well...great." He supposed he could always just go to Yoda and request a new one...or just make one on his own. He'd had to fix, and build, them before, making one from scratch, with no materials, couldn't be **_that_** much harder...

"We'll go ask Yoda for new parts today. They have a new prototype that should be best for what you're going to be doing," Obi-Wan answered his unspoken thought. He turned from the calendar. "My notes are already on here, you should put your own on there as you get your jobs so we will know when to call Larisa."

"Who?" He blinked, cocking his head in mild interest.

"Larisa. The nurse I had for him when you were still in the hospital and I had to go places," he replied. "Her number is here. She lives three floors down, so in case you ever suddenly get a job, she can be here quick."

"They're **_all_** going to be sudden," he pointed out, with a small snort. "Most people don't plan assassinations in advance."

"That's true, but for the most part I will be around. It's case in case I'm away and then you need to leave."

"That's fine," he confirmed with a nod. A baby sitter would be good...he could just imagine trying to drag Luke around with him to work...

"Nor would I want you to." Since they had started living together, it seemed Obi-Wan could read his thoughts without actually doing it. Anakin snorted in amusement.

"Stop that," he ordered, walking back into the other room. "You're making me feel like a padawan again."

"Sorry, I don't mean to." Obi-Wan went to get Luke before he had to leave. "Well let's see... it's 5 days until you turn a year old. It really doesn't seem like you should be that old."

And, those five days passed faster than any of them expected. Anakin didn't argue, when Obi-Wan took Luke out for the day, but he didn't accompany them either. True, it had been a year since Luke had been born...but it had also now been a year since Padmé had died. The only place Anakin Skywalker wanted to go, besides staying put, was to her grave. But, he knew that it would be crowded. He'd go see her the next afternoon. He was sure that she wouldn't have minded him being a day late.

Obi-Wan returned with a smiling Luke around supper time. He brought a small cake and candle.

"Ready?" He asked Anakin.

"Sure," he agreed with a distracted shrug, crawling off of his bed, to follow them into the small kitchen. He felt a little guilty about his wife's death making him so depressed on his son's birthday, but only a little.

Obi-Wan sat Luke in his chair and lit the candle that had been placed in the cake. He lowered the lights and together he and Anakin sang Luke 'happy birthday'.

"Blow out your candle Luke," he smiled. Luke clapped happily and blew at the candle until it went out. Anakin watched him do that in subdued silence, and left the room again, once he was done. He wanted to meditate some...calm down. He felt like his heart was going to pop, and that didn't sound like a good idea to him.

"Anakin wait, I have a present for Luke but it's also for you," Obi-Wan called. He paused, and turned back around, waiting in mute expectance. Obi-Wan smiled and went to the door.

"Come on in," he said quietly. Senator Organa and his wife entered, the senator carrying a baby girl. Anakin blinked in alarm. Was that...? It couldn't be...

"Leia?" He wondered uncertainly. It **_had_** to be her! She looked just like a one year old Padmé might have...

"Hello Anakin. You are looking well," Senator Organa greeted him with a smile, his wife also smiled. Obi-Wan went to get Luke.

"Senator," he greeted back, still a little cautiously, staring at Leia, as though she might quite possibly be the most fascinating thing in the whole world, at that moment.

Leia looked at him and then hid her face in Organa's neck shyly peeking out at him.

"Please have a seat," Obi-Wan offered sitting with Luke on the floor. Luke was also captivated by the other child. She was shy, Anakin noted curiously. Much shyer than her brother. He could fix that, though. She was still young enough to earn her trust easily.

Organa and his wife took a seat on the couch while Anakin took the other chair. Leia looked down at Luke and smiled making him smile back. He pulled himself up with the table and took slow steps toward her until he could lean against the couch looking up at her.

"They seem to like each other." Anakin commented awkwardly, after several minutes. He'd broken almost every law the Senate had put into play--including treason on the Chancellor, for a short time. He felt weird, sitting casually with the Organas, now.

Leia looked towards his voice and studied him before holding her arms out. Senator Organa smiled, he had long since forgiven Anakin for his actions (as had his wife) with the help of his beautiful little girl.

"She seems to like you as well." The barest smile crooked his lips, and he nodded. Maybe Obi-Wan had been right about paternal bonds, or whatever it was...

Senator Organa scooted forward careful to not knock Luke over and held Leia out a bit.

"Would you like to hold her?" He asked.

"Sure..." He agreed warily, getting up, and going over, accepting her light weight, then moving back to his chair. Yep...she definitely looked like Padmé. Her hair, her eyes, even her nose... Leia smiled snuggling into his arms.

"Hi," she said looking up at him.

"You can talk?" He blinked at her, then up at Bail. "She can talk?"

"Only 'hi', 'bye', and of course baby talk," Bail answered.

"Ah." He nodded, turning back to her. "Well...hello to you too." Leia giggled.

"How about Luke? Is he talking yet?" Bail asked.

"No... I'm not sure if we want him to either, he babbles enough as it is. But he is starting to walk as you can see," Obi-Wan answered.

"It's not hard to know what he wants, anyway," Anakin added softly, running his fingers through Leia's rather thick hair, even though he couldn't feel it. At that moment Luke decided to express his displeasure at the new baby being taken further away from him.

"Ah!" He exclaimed and let go of the couch quickly, he would have lost his balance and fallen backward hitting his head on the table if Obi-Wan hadn't caught him.

"Now, now. Don't get to excited," he cautioned and set him near Anakin's feet. Anakin was silent, and just fed the information on who Leia was directly into Luke's mind. It wasn't the first time he'd done that, rather than just extracting what he needed. Most of the conversations he and his son had were completely telepathic. They were much easier than trying to make him understand actual speech. Leia turned and looked down at Luke. She smiled and he smiled back. Luke looked up at Anakin, his excitement clear in his eyes.

"Yep." He nodded, setting her down on the floor, so that they could get a better look at

each other. "I'm not lying, I promise." Luke and Leia stared at each other for a moment before they both raised their hands at the same time and brought them together. Both giggled when they felt each other was real. Leia was first to move and she threw her arms around Luke.

"Bozher," she giggled.

"A new word." Organa's wife smiled. Anakin's smile strengthened a little, as he watched them. He was pleased that they liked each other, but more importantly, he could feel Padmé's presence in the Force, around them. He'd have to compliment Yoda on the code being right about that, next time he saw him. He wondered if Obi-Wan could feel her too. Or Leia or Luke...

Obi-Wan raised his eyes to Anakin's, they connected for just a moment and he smiled nodding. Anakin's gaze softened slightly, and he turned it back to his children, basking in Padmé's warm energy. He hoped she'd stay with him...he'd missed her so much...And, if she **_did_** stay, he wouldn't have to go to her grave at all.

The Senator and his wife stayed until late talking with Anakin and Obi-Wan. Both children had fallen asleep holding each other at Anakin's feet.

"We should be going, I have business so we will be here for a few days if you would like to see her again," Bail offered.

"I can never express how much joy she has brought into our lives Anakin." Organa's wife stood and came over to him, she stood behind and then leaned down hugging him. "Thank you so much."

"You don't have anything to thank me for, Mrs. Organa." Anakin assured her, stiffening slightly under the touch. "It wasn't my decision to make. You should be thanking Obi-Wan, if anyone."

"I have thanked him but you... you are the one who gave her life and so the true thanks goes to you," she answered. He really wasn't dealing very well with getting such high praise for not doing anything.

"Really, that was Padmé." He promised, feeling a slight brush on his mind, that he knew was her. "And, she says you're very welcome." Organa's wife smiled and nodded. She kneeled down and gently picked Leia up.

"It's late, dear, I'm sure Master Obi-Wan and Anakin would like to rest," she told her husband. He nodded and stood, Obi-Wan did as well.

"This evening has been wonderful. Thank you for having us," he thanked Obi-Wan shaking his head. Obi-Wan shook his head, he had felt how happy this had made Anakin tonight and that was enough for him.

"Thank you for coming," he replied showing them out.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin spoke up, once they were gone. "Have you been to Padmé's grave yet?"

"No, I am going now though. The crowds should be gone this late. I like the silence when I go to see her," he answered picking up his cloak.

"Could you do me a favour?" He requested, reluctantly. "I got something for her, before she died, but I never had a chance to take it. I'd take it myself, but she doesn't want me going, for whatever reason. Would you do it, since you're going anyway?"

"Of course, Anakin," he said picking Luke up off the floor. Luke mumbled something but slept on his Obi-Wan took him to his room and put him in his crib. He returned to the living room then waiting for Anakin to return from his own room. When he did, he dropped a small ring into Obi-Wan's hand. It wasn't fancy, no stones at all, and it obviously hadn't cost very much--he hadn't had any money.

"That's all," he confirmed with a nod. Obi-Wan nodded and placed the ring in his pocket where it would be safe.

"I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait up," he told him walking out the door.

"Alright," he agreed to that. He never had gotten his meditation done...but for now, he just wanted to enjoy being able to feel Padmé again. He'd go to sleep later.

* * *

_Next: **Wear the Grudge Like A Crown**_  



	5. Wear the Grudge Like A Crown

…Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. We are not George Lucas…

…Acknowledgments: Co-written with Seylin. Inspired by George Lucas' film, Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith…

…Warnings: Slash (Obi-WanxAnakin, implied Qui-GonxObi-Wan)…

…Rating: R/NC-17 (Please view Seylin's page for a link to the full version.)…

…Summary: Anakin's black and white world of the Jedi way has been stripped away by Palpatine's corruption. After the battle on Mustafar, Obi-Wan and Yoda are determined to get it back for him. But, with Padmé gone, will Anakin be willing to hear them out at all? The Jedi will need help, if they plan to save their Chosen One, and Senator Amidala has left them with exactly the help they need…

...Archive: Go for it, just ask first...

...Aubrey's Crap: Happy 4th of July! And, a very special happy birthday to angeLA sweet. I love this chapter so much, I don't feel bad about posting it early. (But, now you have to wait until chapter eleven for my **favourite** chapter.) Anywho, somethings one must remember! First, let us remember that Palpatine killed Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fisto, single handedly, **then** had a spectacular fight with Yoda, and defeated him. (Even though Yoda survived.) What he does in this chapter is nothing too out of the ordinary, for a Sith Lord. Next, please remember that Anakin is the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, to begin with, and then he just gets stronger when he gets pissed off. (And, boy, is he ever pissed off in this chapter...) Again, nothing beyond possible. So, no complaining about something not making sense, in those two scenes, yes? Yes. Okay. Please enjoy...

**

* * *

Monochrome Shatter  
Chapter 5: Wear the Grudge Like A Crown

* * *

**

**Padmé's grave**

Obi-Wan entered the building with a special code that only a few knew so they could get inside. Everyone else was refrained to staying outside to pay their respects; it was a way to keep others from vandalizing her final resting place. He smiled down sadly; she looked the same she had the day of her funeral. The glass placed over her and the special gas placed inside kept her well preserved.

"Hello, Padmé. I sorry I haven't come to visit for a while, things have been busy. Luke is getting so big; he's started to take shaky steps. I think he will start talking soon. Anakin has been getting better every day..." he started, and continued, telling her everything that had happened since his last visit. As he told her about earlier that night he realized that it had been five hours since he arrived. "I should be going, Padmé. I told Anakin not to wait up but you never know about him," he finished. He turned to leave and then remembered the ring Anakin had given him.

"Oh. I almost forgot this. Anakin said he bought it before you died but never had the chance to give it to you." He laid the ring on top of the glass. "Goodbye, Padmé." And with that he left.

* * *

The Emperor was in a **_bad_** mood. He'd heard from inside intelligence that Darth Vader had been **_brainwashed_** by those Jedi fool…again. It irritated him to no end that he couldn't keep a decent apprentice, with the Order still intact. He couldn't believe Obi-Wan and Yoda had survived his command 66, either. Of all the rotten luck! But, he had a plan that he felt **_sure_** wouldn't fail, this time. A direct one-on-one assault on Kenobi and the troll. This time, he would over see it himself. This time, the Jedi wouldn't get away, even if he had to skewer them both with a lightsaber himself.

* * *

Obi-Wan wrapped his cloak about himself hoping to ward off the cool night air. Although the city never slept, things were not as busy as they usually were. He had not driven his speeder, on the nights he visited Padmé he liked to think on the way there and on the way back. 

"Now," Palpatine muttered to his clone troopers, upon catching sight of the Jedi Master. "Get him now. Go."

Before Obi-Wan could even react to the alarms going off in his mind he was grabbed from behind by his attackers' arms. Six energies he felt, five of which were weaker than the one, those five were the ones that held him. He didn't need to be told twice whose energy it was. It was the man he had promised Anakin he would refrain from killing because he wanted the pleasure of it... Palpatine. Obi-Wan struggled against the 10 hands holding him but to no avail.

"Palpatine..." he growled. "What the hell do you want?"

"Revenge...or, I suppose you could call it legal punishment." He smiled his twisted smile, and stepped toward him. "For theft and treason." Small flecks of spit flew from his mouth, landing on Obi-Wan's face, as he spoke.

"Theft and treason of what! I have never touched you, as much as I've wanted to kill you," Obi-Wan spat back.

"Theft of my apprentice, and trusted advisor," He read the charges off smugly. "And treason against your emperor, Supreme Chancellor, and the Republic, or Empire, itself."

"**_You_** are no emperor!" Obi-Wan yelled continuing his struggle against those holding

him. If he could just get to his lightsaber...

"According to the Senate's votes, and a deep concern for the Republic's safety." He drew his own lightsaber out, for defence of course, and nodded to his clones to begin. "That is incorrect, Master Kenobi."

* * *

Pain flooded his senses as he slowly came to. There were forces still around him but they had all blended into one at some point. His COM link lay inches away from his stretched out bloody hand. He groaned as he tried to reach for it. 

Palatine cackled softly, and walked off with his troopers, stepping on the com. as he went. It didn't appear to be broken though...

'No...' he thought hoping it wasn't broken. Every single part of his body hurt as he tried to move forward to get it. His fingertips brushed it and then it slid towards his hand. He thumb curled pressing the button that would contact R2-D2.

The COM link flickered to life, it's screen flashing telling him he didn't have long, the screen was also cracked. A beep and whistle from R2 was the reply he got.

"...R2...et...Ana...kin...elp..." he managed before darkness claimed him.

Anakin was just lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and speaking softly to Padmé, when R2 came looking from him. He had to admit, he was rather irritated when he heard a knock on the door. Had Obi-Wan forgotten his key-card or something? Either way, he got up and went to see who it was, blinking in confusion when he saw who it was.

"Artoo? Is something wrong?" R2-D2 beeped and whistled so fast that he almost couldn't understand. If he went any faster, he was sure the little bot would have a circuit meltdown.

"Slow down," Anakin ordered after a couple minutes of this. "What about Obi-Wan?" R2 beeped again and replayed the message he had gotten from Obi-Wan's COM link.

Anakin growled, and cursed, upon hearing that. He went back into his room, grabbed his lightsaber, put that on his belt, before going into Luke's room, grabbing him, and heading out the front door. First things first, put Luke in his nanny's hands. Once that was done, he set out trying to sense Obi-Wan and find him. Hopefully then, he'd be able to find out who did it. He didn't need to do much interrogating, once he got there, though. The entire area stunk of Palpatine.

"Artoo," he muttered darkly, upon arriving. "I need you to contact some medical droids, to get him to a hospital," he ordered very clearly. "Use remote contact methods, I need you to stay with him. And, be quick about it. I'll find you both later, right now I have some business to take care of." Like...going and beating the snot out of Palpatine, for one.

R2 beeped and rolled over to Obi-Wan's unconscious form. He started to contact the nearest hospital. It wasn't long before they arrived and transported him to the hospital, alerting Yoda of the situation.

* * *

If Palpatine had been angry before...Anakin was livid, as he approached the Chancellor's office, he did a dandy job of hiding it, though, as he allowed the Redrobes to show him in. 

"Good evening, Chancellor," he greeted, cloak hiding his lightsabers handle just fine. He didn't plan to lose this fight...he **_would_** avenge Obi-Wan, and get revenge for all that he and Padmé had gone through, because of this man.

Palpatine raised his eyes, surprised to see Anakin. He stood coming around his desk.

"Anakin, my boy! It is so good to see you. It's been so horrible listening to the endless trash those remaining two Jedi have been feeding your mind with. I'm sorry I haven't been able to get you away from them," he explained.

"It's quite all right, Chancellor." Anakin nodded to him, with a polite, thin smile. "But, I'm afraid today's visit isn't a social call."

"Then do tell me to what honour I can owe the pleasure of this visir?" Palpatine said.

"I fear...I'm not at all pleased with the way things have been going, Chancellor." Anakin admitted slowly, deliberately. "You see...you lied to me. You said I could save Padmé, but that wasn't true. I don't appreciate being lied to--**_nor_** do I appreciate the assault that you yourself committed against General Kenobi."

"Lie? But I have never lied to you my boy. General Kenobi? Has something befallen him?" The Chancellor questioned, although inside his heart had started to pound.

"You're lying again," Anakin stated, trying to remain seemingly calm. "The area around where I found him wreaked of you. You and your clones. And...honestly, I think assaulting a military official in an unfair, non-war related setting **_might_** be considered an offence." He reached down to his belt, and withdrew his saber, pushing the button to activate it, and brandishing the humming blue blade at the old man before him. "One worthy of execution, don't you agree, Chancellor?"

"I...I...I don't know what you're talking about..." Palpatine stammered backing away.

"I think you **_do_** know," Anakin corrected. "I defended you. I broke every rule the Jedi have, for **_you_**. And for Padmé, because **_you_** told me that you'd teach me to save her. But, you **_didn't_**. You took everything I hoped to have away from me, **_Emperor_**. So, now, I'm going to take your own advice, and destroy you with it." A dark, feral smirk curled his lips, as he started forward. "All those who have power fear only to lose it," he quoted, advancing step by steady step. "Kill without mercy, pity, or hesitation." He stopped, his saber mere inches from Palpatine's chest. "I should have let Master Windu kill you, when he had the chance," he snarled angrily. "Give me **_one_** good reason why I shouldn't avenge him--avenge them all **_right now_**."

Palpatine's mouth opened and closed, he tried to make words come out but nothing did.

"I'm sure the Senate won't mind having you forcefully removed from office." he commented, raising his free hand up, and making a pinching motion in the air, like he had with Padmé, on Mustafar. He wanted Palpatine to suffer. To die slowly. Choking him seemed like a pretty good idea... "In the name of the Galactic Republic," His eyes met Palpatine's beyond the harsh, blue blade of his lightsaber. "I place you under arrest, Chancellor."

The Chancellor's hands went to his neck as he tried to release the force holding him. He gagged and choked trying to draw air into his lungs.

Anakin swallowed any emotions he was feeling, and made a quick slicing motion, with his lightsaber. Grim satisfaction flooded through him, as he watched Palpatine's head fall to the floor and roll away. He deactivated his lightsaber, and placed it back at his belt.

"Serves you right," he muttered darkly, "for messing with **_me_**." Then, he pulled his hood back up, and excited the room again without even so much as a glance at the Redrobes. He had to go check on Obi-Wan now.

* * *

**Hospital  
**

Maser Yoda bowed his head in hopeful prayer. They had taken Obi-Wan into surgery just before he got there and that is where he still was. A medical droid came out and reported his updated condition every 30 minutes.

"Master..." Anakin honestly hadn't expected Yoda to be there. "Is he alright?" Yoda raised his head and then shook it slowly.

"Look good things do not for Obi-Wan," he answered sadly. Anakin frowned, and glanced around for a moment, as though expecting something to magically appear and sooth him. Nothing did. He couldn't even feel Padmé anymore...

"I killed Palpatine," he admitted softly. Just loudly enough for Yoda to hear, no one else. "I killed him for what he did."

"Sooner or later you would have, I knew."

"He deserved it," he scowled at the wall. "The Republic and Order will both regain balance soon, now that he's out of power." Yoda nodded in agreement. A medical droid emerged from behind the surgery doors.

"Master Yoda... General Kenobi's condition remains unstable. He has lost much blood, poison seems to be in it as well," the droid told him before disappearing behind the doors again.

"Determined Palpatine was to be rid of us this time it seems," Yoda sighed. Anakin was

silent for a moment, before turning and going after the droid.

"May I see him?" He requested, upon catching up. He **_would_** save Obi-Wan. He wouldn't lose anyone else.

"General Kenobi is in surgery right now, Master Anakin. But yes, once he is out you may see him," the droid answered.

"But, I might be able to help!" Anakin insisted. "Please, I promise I won't get in the way." The droid paused.

"How would you be able to help?" It questioned.

"It's hard to explain," he muttered, waving impatiently in the air. "But, just trust me, and let me try?" The droid studied him for a moment.

"It is against my better judgment, but follow me if you please," it answered.

"Thank you..." He breathed, obeying.

When they got into the room, he just settled down into the corner, in the floor, and started to meditate. He didn't have the faintest idea what he was doing...but, he hoped to find Qui-Gon, in the Force, and get assistance from him. Pain... there was so much of it. It clouded his judgment, leaving him dazed and confused.

Anakin physically winced, when he felt that. And...he decided to skip Qui-Gon altogether, and just went straight to psychological persuasion.

'_Master'_, he spoke directly into Obi-Wan's mind. '_Please don't give up. I killed Palpatine for you. So, you can't just die on me.'  
_

'_Ana..kin..._?' Came the hesitated reply.

'_Yes.'_ He felt a surge of hope. _'Yes, Master, it's me.'_

_'It's so dark...it hurts...I'm tired...so tired...'_

'_Master, no. You can't do this to me. I won't lose you like I lost Padmé.'_ He stated firmly.

'_I won't, you hear me? Master Qui-Gon wouldn't want you to give up.'_

_'Qui...Gon...I feel him...it's been so long...since we talked...'_

'_Exactly_._ So, you can't give up, alright? The Republic needs you. The Order needs you. **I **_

_need you!'  
_

_'...you? You need me?...'_

Anakin made a frustrated noise. He hated admitting he was wrong...or in trouble, or anything like that.

_'Maybe...yes…'_

_'...Anakin...'_ Then the feeling of his presence disappeared.

_'Master?'_ He physically blinked awake, and glanced at the man on the operating table. "Obi-Wan?" He wondered tentatively.

"Master Anakin, I need to ask you to leave," the medical droid that had brought him there told him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Anakin demanded to know, refusing to move until he did.

"I cannot be sure, but he has stabled some," the droid answered.

"Good..." He murmured, relaxing a little, and getting up to follow him out. Maybe he hadn't failed this time... Yoda looked up as he returned.

"A little stronger his energy seems," he said.

"Yeah..." Anakin agreed running his fingers through his now sweat damp hair. "Hopefully, that'll continue."

"Tired you are. Go home and rest, you should."

"No." Anakin shook his head, sinking down into a chair. "Not until he's awake. I won't just sit by and lose him, like I lost Padmé." Maybe he could even keep working from out here...

"That you should not. Rest you should, young Skywalker," Yoda told him.

"Yes, Master..." He hated how these Jedi always seemed to know what he was thinking...  
"Power your emotions are, Anakin, work you should on trying to hide them when the time is right," Yoda mused.

"Hiding them has always been a problem of mine."

"Good the time is now to work on that then."

"Very well, Master." He agreed, closing his eyes again. Seemed like as good a way as

any, to start trying...

* * *

The next morning, Anakin was drawn out of his trance like state when he felt Luke and another energy approaching. He blinked at them, raising a curious eyebrow. What was Luke doing here? Larisa smiled softly, her cat ears twitching taking in every sound. 

"Master Anakin, Master Yoda called and informed me of the situation. It was only then I understood why Luke had been crying and asking for Master Obi-Wan," she explained.

"Oh..." Anakin nodded his understanding, concentrating for a moment, before smiling softly. "He's doing better now."

"That is good to hear," she smiled. Luke reached for Anakin.

"Da..." He reached up, and pulled the child down into his lap.

"I'm sorry about just dumping him on you," he informed Larisa softly. "I had some...urgent business to attend to, obviously."

"I do not mind, Master Anakin. Luke is an angel," she answered, her tail swaying from side to side gently.

"Well...thank you, then." He nodded tiredly, slumping a bit further down.

"You look very tired Master Anakin maybe you should get some sleep."

"**_No_**." He groaned again. Didn't anyone understand how important this was? "Not until I **_know_** that Obi-Wan's going to be just fine."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. What if I stayed here then, you could sleep here

and I would wake you if there is any news," Larisa offered.

"No," he repeated, shaking his head. "I'll know. **_Then_** I'll sleep."

"Alright," she sighed in defeat. "But please do not run yourself ragged. I'm not sure Luke could take having both his fathers down. Come, Luke, you didn't sleep much last night and need to take a nap." Luke nodded in understanding and hugged Anakin around his neck before raising his arms to Larisa. She scooped him up and licked the side of his face causing him to giggle.

"Take care of yourself, Master Anakin."

"Right," he mumbled, his gaze slightly distant, as he started concentrating again.

The medical droid from the night before approached he and Master Yoda again. Like Anakin, Yoda had been meditating but his eyes opened when he felt the druid's presence. Anakin hadn't had a chance to get too comfy yet, and also glanced up at the droid.

"Obi-Wan?" He wondered, now sounding the least bit anxious.

"Master Kenobi has been moved out of surgery to a room. He is stable for now but it seems he slipped into a coma during the surgery. We have been cleansing his blood to remove the poison," the droid reported. Anakin cursed. Loudly. Loudly and violently. Well, that was just great.

"Where is he now?" He wondered. He was exhausted, he was frustrated, and Obi-Wan was working vigilantly on his **_last_** nerve.

"His room is number 877, it is on the second floor," the droid answered.

"Calm you should be," Yoda cautioned as he slipped from his seat.

"I **_am_** calm," Anakin muttered, nodding to the droid, and heading for the elevator. "I've never been calmer in my whole," he uttered a rather rude term, "life." This was a blatant lie, but he honestly could have cared less. Obi-Wan **_wasn't_** doing this to him. Yoda walked with him saying nothing. When they got to the room, Obi-Wan almost looked like a mummy there were so many bandages wrapped around him.

"Master!" Anakin snapped at him testily, probably a lot louder than he needed to. "Wake up! Right now!"

"Help your yelling will not."

"He's not doing this to me," Anakin stated. "You hear me, Obi-Wan? You're not doing this to me! You're **_not_** leaving me, like Padmé and my mother did! You're **_not_**!" He didn't have the energy to do this through the Force...

_'Anakin.'_ It was a strong voice, not one that belonged to Yoda or Obi-Wan. Anakin could have started crying, from it all, but he just summoned some of his energy to reply.

_'Yes?'_

_'My padawan needs to rest as do you.'  
_

_'Master Qui-Gon...Please...don't let him leave me, please?'  
_

_'I will not Anakin. But you must get some rest. You will be no help to him or your son if you collapse from exhaustion.'  
_

_'Yes...you're right...I know you're right…' _He agreed, sinking slowly down to the floor. '_I'm sorry...for being belligerent to him. And for yelling…'_

_'You do not have to tell me. Sleep now, young one.'_

Anakin didn't bother to nod, he just closed his eyes against the side of Obi-Wan's bed, and fell asleep right there. Yoda smiled and used the force to move him to where he had laid out a blanket and pillow on the floor. It wasn't much but it would do. He covered Anakin with another blanket before sitting in the chair, where he to slipped into something between a meditative state and sleep.

* * *

Anakin drifted in and out of sleep, for the next couple of days. He kept hoping that Obi-Wan would be awake, next time he regained consciousness, but he never was. He hadn't known that what he'd been doing would be so exhausting...It was. Had he even been doing it right? Would that have been what Palpatine would have had him do with Padmé? Probably not. But...well, it had sort of worked with Obi-Wan...Kind of... 

_'You are doing well, Anakin' _Qui-Gon commented on the third night._ 'Your master would be very proud.'  
_

_'Did I do it correctly, Master Qui-Gon?'_ He wondered absently, as he passed back off to sleep. '_Did I do the right thing, by trying to reach him?'  
_

_'He would be lost without you. These dark places are easy to lose your way in, but you have kept a path of light open.'  
_

_'Good,'_ he mumbled to his master's master. '_Because I **need**__him. I need him to stay with me. Even just a little longer...I'm not ready to lose him yet.'  
_

_'Why is that, Anakin? You were so determined to convince yourself that you needed no one, but now here you are.'  
_

_'Because he's my friend.'_ The phrase came automatic, his mind completely honest, due to sleep. He didn't have the energy to lie yet. '_And...because I don't want to lose anyone else. I **need** him.' _He could feel Qui-Gon smile, and his hand on his shoulder._  
_

_'Sleep now, Anakin, actually sleep.'  
_

_'Yes, Master Qui-Gon_,' He agreed, actually drifting off. Qui-Gon Jinn was the only man that Obi-Wan Kenobi would listen to, and obey, without fail. He trusted him to bring his master back to the land of the living safely._  
_

Yoda smiled, it felt good to feel Qui-Gon once again. He to trusted Qui-Gon to bring Obi-Wan back. Each day he could feel Obi-Wan getting stronger and he knew it was because of Anakin and Qui-Gon's continuous presence.

Anakin woke up and actually...**_woke_** up a little after a week, after he'd fallen asleep. Obi-Wan didn't. But, now that he had energy left, he got back to work. He didn't try to convince Obi-Wan to wake up...just talked to him, and made sure he was still there.

_'How is Luke?' _Obi-Wan asked._ 'And yourself?' _Always the concerned one._  
_

_'Tired, but I'm fine.'_ Anakin's body smiled slightly at Obi-Wan's responsible tone. '_Luke's with his nurse...still.'  
_

_'You should go and see him. He has never been away from either of us this long.'_

_'I know.'_ He confirmed slowly. '_But, I don't want to leave you. He knows I'm alright.'  
_

_'I appreciate your concern but I will not get lost in a few hours. Qui-Gon will make sure of that. Go see him, Anakin.'  
_

_'Yes, Master.'_ He agreed with a sigh. '_I'll go later today.'  
_

_'Now.' _There was no room for argument in his voice._  
_

_'Master…' _He let a certain amount of poutiness into his tone. '_You're important too!'  
_

_'I'm glad you feel that way, Anakin, but Luke is more important, yourself and he come before me. Now go.' _Anakin let out a frustrated noise.

'_Fine.'_ He bit out impatiently. '_I'll be back later.'_ Then, with that, he stood wordlessly, and stalked out of the room, completely ignoring Yoda, and the droids as he went. Yoda looked back at Obi-Wan and actually chuckled.

_'Before yourself your loved ones always are.'  
_

_

* * *

_

Anakin knocked impatiently, on Larissa's door, when he arrived back at the apartment complex. He wanted to see his son, make sure everything was alright, and get back to Obi-Wan! **_not_** stand in the hallway, banging like a hammer on this woman's door! The door opened revealing the feline woman.

"Master Anakin... I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you, Luke will be most pleased," she said softly opening the door so he could enter.

"Yeah..." He muttered, slightly calmer. "I needed to check on him. But, I can't stay too long. Thank you for taking such good care of him."

"It is my pleasure. Come, we were just playing in the living room," she told him leading the way. Luke looked up from his blocks he had been building with, a excited smile coming to his face when he saw Anakin. Slowly he brought himself to his feet and took wobbly steps towards him. "He has become quite the little walker," Larisa commented with a smile.

Anakin grinned at the little blonde before him, and with a soft whirr of electro gears, knelt down to his height, ruffling his hair gently.

"Obi-Wan says he misses you," Anakin informed Luke, even though that wasn't entirely true. He knew his former teacher did, though.

"Ke!" Luke exclaimed understanding Obi-Wan's name. Anakin could feel the questioned in his mind wanting to be asked, but not yet able to.

"He's not awake yet," he admitted softly, just loudly enough for Luke to hear him. "But, he will. He'll be just fine." Luke smiled at that knowledge and sank against Anakin's knees, propping himself up.

"Da...mi Ke," he said. '_Dad misses Kenobi_.'

"Yeah." He confirmed, his smile softened a little. "Yeah...I do..." Luke wrapped his arms about him as far as they could go.

'_I miss you_.'

"I'm sorry, kid..." Anakin murmured, pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head, and moving to pick him up. "Hey...how'd you like to go see Obi-Wan?" He wondered, smiling a bit more again. "I bet he'd like that." Luke smiled grew even bigger and he nodded.

"Larisa," Anakin called to her, as he adjusted Luke's weight, to pick him up completely. "I'm taking him back with me. But...he might be back tonight." Larisa bowed her head.

"I will be here, Master Anakin."

"Thanks," he murmured, before setting back out for the hospital. Maybe Obi-Wan would wake up...if not for him, then for Luke...maybe.

* * *

When they returned a medical droid was in the room checking the stats and readings. 

"How's he doing?" Anakin wondered, moving over to a chair, so that he could let Luke actually sit down.

"Master Kenobi seems to just be sleeping now. No longer is his mind in a comatose state," the droid answered.

"Good." A relieved smile broke out across his face. He hadn't realized how much he needed Obi-Wan, until this had happened...until he'd almost lost him...

"Ke..." Luke called reaching out for him. Obi-Wan's eyes moved behind his closed lids but they did not open.

"If you want to talk to him," Anakin whispered in his son's ear. "I can teach you how." Luke looked up at him questioningly and then back at Obi-Wan before he nodded.

"Alright..." His father murmured, still softly, as the droid left. He let out a deep breath, and placed his fingers on Luke's temples. "Just relax..." He figured he could use himself as a...liaison of sorts, and connect them. Luke closed his eyes leaning back against Anakin's chest waiting for the next instruction.

_'Master…'_ Anakin spoke up, once he found Obi-Wan, in the Force. '_Someone wants to talk to you.'  
_

_'Anakin? You're back so soon. Who?'  
_

"Alright..." Anakin nodded slowly, speaking aloud, to Luke, again. "Go for it."

_'Papa?' _Luke questioned. Anakin could feel relief and happiness through their link.

_'Luke,' _Obi-Wan sighed._  
_

_'I miss you, Papa. When will you be back with me and Daddy?'  
_

_'Soon my lightling. Soon,' _Obi-Wan promised._  
_

_'You're feeling better, Master.'_ Anakin commented, his smile twitching slightly wider. '_I can feel it.'  
_

_'Your light has brought me back. Thank you, Anakin.'  
_

_'Hey, don't feel too special.' _Anakin warned him dryly. '_I'm being completely selfish. You're not **allowed **to leave me yet.' _He could feel Obi-Wan smile before his presence faded as he slipped further into sleep. Luke made a small noise of compliant before opening his eyes looking up at Anakin.

"Dada?" He asked, calling him something other than 'Da' for the first time.Anakin

opened his own eyes back up, and he glanced down at his confused son.

"He's just sleeping." He promised, just assuming that was what he'd needed. He felt Luke sigh and then curl into him, absorbing the warmth his chest offered. It wasn't long before he to was asleep, a small smile gracing his face.

Anakin snorted at them both, before shifting Luke into a more secure hold, and slipping into a regular meditation. He hadn't had time to think alone since Luke's birthday...it had been a while.

_

* * *

_

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

Next: **Seek and Find**_


	6. Seek and Find

…Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. We are not George Lucas…

…Acknowledgments: Co-written with Seylin. Inspired by George Lucas' film, Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith…

…Warnings: Slash (Obi-WanxAnakin, implied Qui-GonxObi-Wan)…

…Rating: R/NC-17 (Please view Seylin's page for a link to the full version.)…

…Summary: Anakin's black and white world of the Jedi way has been stripped away by Palpatine's corruption. After the battle on Mustafar, Obi-Wan and Yoda are determined to get it back for him. But, with Padmé gone, will Anakin be willing to hear them out at all? The Jedi will need help, if they plan to save their Chosen One, and Senator Amidala has left them with exactly the help they need…

...Archive: Go for it, just ask first...

...Aubrey's Crap: -snickers- Oh my God...Anakin is an ASSHOLE in this chapter. XD But, that's okay. We love him anyway, ne? Wow...we're more than halfway done with this thing being uploaded...I am seriously impressed with myself here, folks. Well, anywho, here's the next chapter. Bar natural or personal desaster, Chapter 7 should be out on the 8th...

* * *

**Monochrome Shatter  
Chapter 6: Seek & Find

* * *

**

**2 hours later**

The first thing that came to mind even before he opened his eyes was a dull throbbing pain. Slowly he blinked, closing his eyes back and then opening them again. The brightness of the lights in the room hurt his eyes from where they had been closed so long. Turning his head slightly he had to smile when he saw Anakin sitting there in meditation and Luke still sleeping against him.

The slight...well, okay, not so slight, shift in the Force brought Anakin out of it, though. Apparently, he hadn't been as deep in his meditation as he'd seemed. When he saw the other's eyes open, though, it took literally **_all_** of his Jedi acquired restraint to not drop Luke, and go run over and hug him.

"M...Master...?" He stammered instead, worried that he might have fallen asleep, and was just dreaming. Obi-Wan smiled at him as well as winced a bit.

"Hello, Anakin."

It looked like he might have smiled, for a moment, but that dropped down to a frown quickly enough.

"What took you so long? Do you have any idea how hard it is to try and use the Force for **_hours_** on end, like that?"

"I did not tell you to. And I needed some convincing to return," Obi-Wan answered.

"But, you **_knew_** I would." He rolled his eyes a bit. "Come on, Obi-Wan. Even Master Qui-Gon tried to get me to stop."

"I know. We spoke. I was very worried for you, you could have hurt yourself, Anakin," Obi-Wan scolded.

"Could not have," He argued, and he had to resist the urge to stick his tongue out. "I know what I'm doing." That was a blatant lie..."I wouldn't have strained myself too much." Probably another blatant lie.

"Stop lying, Anakin. After I recover I will tell you more about what you did," Obi-Wan told him.

"I know what I did...I think." He frowned a little, **_another_** lie. He really should stop that... "I just used the Force, right? I believe the Chancellor would have called it a...'Jedi mind trick'?" Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment pushing the throbbing pain, coming from somewhere out of his mind.

"There is more to it than that, Anakin. You did something dangerous, but something I am also thankful for." Anakin raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Are you going to tell me what that was?"

"After I recover." Was the answer.

"Let me guess." He smirked teasingly. "'Patients, Padawan'?" Obi-Wan smirked.

"How did you guess?"

"Because, it's what you **_always_** say."

"Do you ever get truly tired of hearing it?" He asked.

"Well...no..." He admitted slowly. "But, from anyone else, I would." This caused Obi-Wan to chuckle and suck in a breath. His ribs protested against the action.

"I want to bring Palpatine back to life just so I could kill him or watch you do it," he muttered.

"I killed him really well, for you," Anakin assured him, with a smug grin. "Choked him, then cut his head off."

"Good," he sighed.

"And, I scared him, too." Quoting your adversary seemed like a good way to do that... "**_Just_** for you. **_That_** you can feel special over." Well...he'd **_scared_** him for Obi-Wan. Half of that kill had gone toward avenging Padmé, too. Obi-Wan smiled.

"She would be proud of you, Anakin."

His expression fell noticeably.

"No, she wouldn't be," he protested, moving Luke slightly. "She'd tell me I was letting my emotions get the best of me. Then she'd probably try to get me to get the Senators to sign some petition, or whatever, and get Palpatine to say he's sorry, or whatever 'diplomatic solution' she'd decided she liked that day..."

"Would be kind of hard to get him to say that he was sorry..."

"Don't tease my analysis, Master," Anakin ordered dryly. "It is noted and unappreciated."

"I wasn't. I was being serious."

"Uh huh..." He nodded sarcastically. "Rest up. You owe me an explanation. Soon."

"Would you do me a favour Anakin?"

"Depends on what it is." He conditioned dryly.

"Call a medical droid, to rest as you have ordered, I will need something for the pain I am currently trying to ignore," he answered.

"Sure." He confirmed, getting up, and setting Luke back down in the chair, then going out into the hall, to find that droid and get that done.

The droid was making its rounds checking on the other patients when it felt Anakin approach.

"Master Anakin, can I do anything for you?"

"Obi-Wan's awake," he stated, with a small nod, to its question. "But, he's in a lot of pain. He needs some pain killers for that."

"Good, good. I will return in a few moments with his medication," the droid told him.

"Thank you." Anakin bowed slightly to him, before returning to the room. "I found a droid that says it'll bring some medicine soon, Master," he informed the older man simply.

"Thank you, Anakin," Obi-Wan thanked him.

"No problem." He shrugged, going back over to his chair, and picking Luke back up. "I need you healthy."

"Looks like I will finally have time to do things I have been putting off," Obi-Wan mused.

"Such as?" He wondered curiously.

"I must rewrite the rules of the Order, I would trust Yoda but he would just confuse everyone with his backward words. You need your curtain still put up to your room. Start teaching Luke to speak better, he cannot use telepathy his whole life," Obi-Wan answered.

"Fair enough," he admitted, with a snort. "Although...it might make his dating life easier to monitor..." He noted idly, but then just brushed that idea off. "What new rules did you have in mind?"  
"I have to sit down and think about it, then it would be propose to Yoda, who would then tell me what he would like changed, I would rewrite it and then you would read it to tell me what you as an outsider thought," he explained.

"Sure." He confirmed with a small nod. "But, as a small suggestion, you might want to cut out the whole 'no love' thing."

"That thought has already been brought to my attention." The medical droid entered carrying a needle that held the pain killer asked for.

"It is most pleasing to see you wake Master Kenobi," the droid commented.

"It's good to be back," he replied watching as the droid shot the medication into one of his IV's.

"Rest up, Master," Anakin advised, closing his eyes to get back to his meditation. "I'm going to interrogate you more later."

"Sounds like fun," Obi-Wan said slowly as his eyes closed, the medication quickly putting him to sleep.

Anakin decided it might be prudently to hold off on trying to find Obi-Wan again, in the Force, until he knew what he was doing. So, he did. He waited, and waited, and waited. For two solid weeks, he waited, until Obi-Wan finally deemed to explain.

"What you did is called Seeking. The Force allows you to contact someone whose mind is lost; they are still alive but just lost deep in the recesses of one's mind. The reason it is dangerous is because if you search for someone to far you can get lost yourself. It also uses bits of your own life force to make the search focus stronger," Obi-Wan explained.

"Oh..." He blinked thoughtfully. "It worked, though." And, that explained why he'd been so tired, afterwards.

"It did, but I would advise you not to do it again. As strong as you are, Anakin, even the strongest of warriors can get lost Seeking. I did it once..."

"I can't think of an occasion I would need it again for, Master." Anakin pointed out mildly. "Can you?"

"I would hope you will never feel the need to," he replied.

"Exactly." Anakin nodded to him, with a small smile. "So, no worrying about me, Master. I really **_can_** take care of myself."

"I believe it Anakin but I cannot help but worry, I know. I have tried not to. It never works." Anakin snorted a little, and changed the subject.

"You're going to be discharged soon?"

"They haven't told me anything. My ribs have stopped hurting though so that is a good sign," he answered.

"Mmmhmm..." He nodded. Luke wasn't with him that day. He'd been growing bored with the hospital, so he was at home with R2 and Larisa.

"Have you gotten any jobs yet?"

"I wouldn't know," he admitted idly. "I've been here with you. And, not at home, to take any calls."

"I'm fine now. You cannot use me as your reason for staying," Obi-Wan replied. Anakin rolled his eyes slightly.

"I'll go check today." He promised. "Soon, even."

"Good."

"It won't take long to catch up anyway." He shrugged a bit. "I'll check tonight, and if I have any, get to work tomorrow."

"Be..." he started to say 'careful' but at the look Anakin gave him he stopped. "Can I give you one piece of advice without getting an annoyed look from you?"

"Sure." He agreed, with a nod. "You were my teacher. Teach away."

"Do not repeat past mistakes." He didn't elaborate but then again he didn't need to. Anakin's eyes left him, and locked onto the floor.

"I'm not going to lose myself again, Master," he promised softly.

"That's good to know. I would not want to try Seeking you, at times I fear what lies in that mind of yours," Obi-Wan said softly. He had his own fears about Seeking, if it were not for Yoda he would have lost himself one time when Qui-Gon had hurt himself badly, before they met Anakin.

"That...wasn't what I meant," Anakin admitted. "But, I promise not to do that either."

"I know, Anakin, I just did not want to think of the other."

"I'm going to be fine, Obi-Wan." Anakin offered him a sincere smile. "I've seen the light, I've seen the dark. Having had both experience in both areas, the light's better."

"It's defiantly easier to see in," Obi-Wan joked.

"Ha ha..." Anakin eyed him dryly. "You should be a comedian." Obi-Wan smiled.

"Go check on your messages, Anakin. I will call you if anything happens."

"Right, right." He nodded, getting up from his chair. It was probably for the best that he'd decided to be contracted...He'd never have the discipline to hold down a steady job, he realized, as he wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, against the chilly night air outside, and headed back for the apartment he and Obi-Wan and Luke shared.

As it turned out, there were several messages left for him. All from the same person, and each more irrationally irritated than the last. With a groan, Anakin finally hit the call return button, and waited to see if his customer would actually pick up.

"Cirainus Laure," came the agitated reply. Anakin examined the holo-scan blue ghost of this Cirainus Laure, and decided that it was, in fact, the same being.

"Anakin Skywalker," He informed him, almost idly. "You contacted me. Repeatedly." Cirainus growled.

"Where the hell have you been! If you damn mercenary's can't get the job done you ought to not offer your services!"

"I had a personal emergency that required my attention." Anakin brushed that off. "Just give me the target. I'll have it done within the hour." Cirainus studied his own blue image of Anakin.

"Sure of yourself you are..." Cirainus mused. "I like that. Alright this is what I want you to do..." He explained to Anakin in elaborate detail just how and to whom he wanted these things done. Anakin listened patiently, before speaking.

"The Jedi Council couldn't tell me how to carry out my assignments." He informed the alien in an almost teasing tone. "I'll get it done, but just what makes you think you can?"

Cirainus studied him once again. "Never have I met one as you. Fine, do as you see fit. Just get the job done."

"That's my only promise," Anakin assured him with a nod. "Was there anything else?"

"No. Once I have the notice that the job is completed your money will be sent to you," Cirainus replied.

"Fair enough." He agreed, before pressing the button that would end the transmission, and checking his lightsaber real quick, before setting out for the location he'd been giving. Then, all there was to do was wait. The Force would keep the target still, and his lightsaber would do most of the work. (Or, he could just choke him. Maybe he'd use his Jedi mind influence to make him kill himself...that would be fun...) Either way, the entire job should take about five minutes, once he got there.

* * *

Obi-Wan stared out the window at the lights of the city, a pad of paper and pen lay on the table across his lap. Notes for the new Order's rules written on it.

* * *

And, completely unbeknownst to him, a few buildings away, Anakin was having a glorious time, with his job assignment. He'd decided to just play around with the Force for this one. He'd practice with his lightsaber next time. And, a few minutes later, he was heading back to the apartment, to inform Laure that it was finished. 

"Good," Cirainus smiled, folding his fingers under his chin. "You will have your money within the next two days."

"See that I do," Anakin warned him pleasantly. "Because, I'm perfectly willing to hunt you down over it, if I need to." Then, he hung up again. It wasn't too late; he wanted to go back and brag to Obi-Wan a bit.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked back around the room coming from his daze as he felt Anakin approaching. 

"First job is complete." Anakin stretched idly, coming back into the room. "And pay is on the way from it."

"How was your first client? Rude as I hear they are?" He questioned.

"I have a feeling he would have been more polite, if I'd returned his call three days ago, when he started trying to reach me..." He decided, moving back over to his chair, and plopping down into it. "But, I finished quickly, so he seemed pleased enough."

"Good. Luke with Larisa again?"

"Yep," he confirmed, then turned a teasing eye into his former master. "Which reminds me...Papa?"

"Hm?" Obi-Wan gave him his own questioning look.

"Luke. He called you Papa." Anakin reminded him with amusement. "Where'd that come from?"

"Oh... I really don't know. He just started calling me that, I think he really believes it just as much as he believes you are his father," Obi-Wan answered.

"Well...that's all fine and well, but I actually AM his father. So, it's not nearly as funny."

"You find it funny?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mildly amusing," he amended, still smirking slightly. "You strike me more as the uncle, than the father type."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "I kind of like it," he mused.

"I never said you couldn't." Anakin shrugged a big, slumping into a sort of lounging position in his seat. "It's...cute...actually..." He frowned a little. It seemed like a bad choice of words, somehow...

Obi-Wan laughed. "Cute?" He continued to laugh.

"Hey," he scowled at being laughed at. "No laughing. I'm supposed to be making fun of you." Obi-Wan's laughed died down to a chuckle and then nothing except a smile.  
"I'm sorry, but what you said was funny. Why is it you always get on me when I laugh?"

"I don't," he muttered defensively. "I just 'get on' you, when you laugh at **_me_**."

"I don't laugh **_at_** you, just things you say... sometimes how you say them."

"It's the same difference." He shrugged a little, his moody outlook setting back in. "Don't you think you teased me enough when I couldn't defend myself against you?"

"Don't get upset, Anakin. Please, you're more fun to be with when you're happy," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Happy?" He blinked, turning his gaze back to him, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. "**_Happy_**? I haven't been **_happy_** since Padmé told me she was pregnant!" Obi-Wan's expression fell.

"I'm sorry Luke and myself mean so little to you then," he said quietly and turned away.

"You're not Padmé." He shrugged, as though that should be explanation enough. "Even while she was still alive, I couldn't seem to make myself be happy, because I **_knew_** she was going to die..." He sighed, and shook his head. "So, I tried to stop it from happening. I wouldn't have gone to Palpatine at all, if the Council had granted me Mastership, so I could access the stupid archives..."

"I could have helped you Anakin. Had you only asked..."

"No you couldn't have," he offered Obi-Wan an appalled look. "I couldn't have told you! Be serious! I would have been kicked out of the Order, and you know she would have been removed from the Senate. That was the **_last_** thing she wanted."

"I would have done it for you Anakin," Obi-Wan replied still not looking at him.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow curiously. "Master Qui-Gon had no problem breaking the Code--you told me that once--but **_you_** always did. Why would you have broken so much of it for **_me_**?" Obi-Wan could have burned a hole through the wall if he had that power. Finally he sighed, there was no turning back now.

"Because of what I told you on Mustafar." It was nothing more than a whisper.

"I thought Jedi weren't allowed to love."

"They are now," he answered pushing the pad of paper on the table towards him. Anakin read through the new rules with idle interest, before tossing it back at him.

"Very nice. I'm **_still_** not rejoining the Order."

"I wouldn't want you to. It would be to much to deal with."

"I'm not...cut out to be a good Jedi anyway," he muttered, with another shrug. "I couldn't follow the Code even when it **_was_** active...I broke it so much they're **_still_** trying to glue it back together." Obi-Wan couldn't hide his smile.

"That is true." Anakin shook his head a little more, and got back to topic, before he could stray further.

"Why do you love me, Obi-Wan?" He wondered with almost professionally detached interest. "I've never done anything to deserve it, so why?"

"You're my opposite. Call me crazy but..." He couldn't bring himself to say 'it's hot' although he was thinking it.

"You actually believe that whole opposites attract thing?" Anakin raised his eyebrow further, incredulously. "Seriously?"

"My first crush was my opposite as well," he replied. Anakin was dead silent for several minute, and he didn't move at all. When he **_did_** speak again, it was fairly obvious he wasn't being entirely serious.

"Then why in the name of the Force did you chop me up?"

"I prefer slicing and dicing," Obi-Wan smiled.

"No." His former padawan shook his head dryly. "No, that was **_defiantly_** chopping."

"You were going to kill me Anakin. I couldn't let you do that, you would have lost everyone you loved then," Obi-Wan explained.

"I guess..." He agreed slowly, leaning his head back against the armrest, and closing his eyes. He was tired, but he kept talking anyway. "But, to be perfectly honest, if it weren't for you, I'm not sure I would have cared. The dark side does weird stuff to your mind."

"You should sleep, Anakin. You won't be able to do your jobs if you're to tired," Obi-Wan told him.

"Still tired from trying to find you," Anakin informed him absently, slowly obeying right there, sprawled out in the chair. He didn't care if it wasn't comfortable. "And...don't feel too bad...it's not your fault...I just don't remember how to be happy anymore..." He added groggily, before throwing his mental shields up, and falling asleep completely. Obi-Wan smiled and slowly got up and pulled a blanket off the bed covering him.

"Sleep well, Anakin," he whispered. The only response he got was mumbled out, barely audible. But, the basic effect was 'I love you too, Master'. Not that Anakin would admit it when he was awake, but more than half asleep, it was fine!

* * *

**The next morning...  
**

Anakin felt a firm yet gentle hand on his shoulder shaking gently.

"Anakin... wake up," Obi-Wan called.

"Nnnargh..." Anakin groaned, but he did peek an eye open, after a moment, raising an

eyebrow at the man leaning over him. "What?"

"I'm free to go, come on it'll be better to sleep in your own bed than in this hard chair."

The other smiled down at him. Anakin grunted again, but as gracefully as he could, drew himself out of the chair, his spine popping uncomfortably, he ignored it though, and just followed Obi-Wan out the door.

Once back at the apartment Obi-Wan saw the circles forming under his eyes.

"Go on and sleep. I will go get Luke," he told him.

"Yes, Master." He agreed without even thinking about it. It was **_far_** too early to be awake. Obi-Wan watched him go up and then went to Larisa's.

"Master Kenobi, it's so good to see you out of the hospital. How are you feeling?" She asked with a warm smile.

"I am well, much better than I was. I've come to relieve you of Luke," he replied.

"Alright, Master Kenobi. He's asleep right now, he's been sleeping a lot these past couple of days. I believe he may be coming down with something," she explained showing him to Luke's makeshift room.

"Thank you for the warning, Larisa, we will watch him," he promised picking the little boy up. "Thank you again." She waved goodbye before closing the door.

Anakin slept for several more hours, after Obi-Wan returned. He hadn't even bothered to take his cloak, boots, or gloves off. He'd just collapsed onto his bed.

Obi-Wan went to check on Luke, he felt his forehead and frowned at the light fever he had. Turning back he went to get some medicine for him.

"Wake up, Luke... come on," he said quietly. Luke shook his head and slowly blinked at him.

'Papa?' Obi-Wan smiled and nodded.

"Open up, this will make you feel better," he told him holding the spoon of medicine steady. Luke obeyed and then slipped back to sleep holding his teddy bear tightly.

"Something's wrong with him," Anakin stated from the doorway to the nursery, running his fingers through his sleep tousled curls.

"His first cold," Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Do you have medicine for him?"

"Of course. I'm prepared for everything, haven't you learned that by now?" He

questioned with a smile.

"Except getting tossed across the room, into a wall, and then having a large light fixture fall on you, right?" He raised an amused eyebrow, referring to their fight against Dooku.

"I was unconscious... couldn't do much," Obi-Wan replied.

"I was just saying, you weren't prepared, right, my Master?"

"Oh, shut up." Obi-Wan left the room to put the medicine up then, a small scowl gracing his face.

"Hey, if you're allowed to mock me, I'm allowed to mock you." Anakin shrugged, calling after him. "We could get so many sex games out of that Master and Padawan thing..." He noted absently, before turning himself and heading back to his room, to change into some clean clothes. Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks and watched him, unbelieving of what he had just said before chuckling. And, Anakin was perfectly willing to completely ignore him, if he brought it up. He was the only one allowed to bring that up, he decided right then and there.

"Are you hungry?" Obi-Wan questioned looking through the cabinets. 'I need to go to the market,' he thought.

"Mildly," he called back. "But, I'm more filthy. I need to bathe, and change, before I do anything."

"I'll cook something then while you shower. I took one while you were still asleep this morning," Obi-Wan replied.

"Go for it." He waved slightly, as he passed by him, on the way to the shower. Obi-Wan fixed something light since Anakin wasn't that hungry, it was ready when he came out from the shower.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Doesn't matter," he admitted. "Water's fine." Obi-Wan nodded and gave him a glass.

"We need some things so I'm going out to the market. If I'm not back in two hours, Luke needs to be given his medicine," Obi-Wan told him.

"I take back what I told you, about being paternal," Anakin decided dryly. "You're more maternal, I think." Obi-Wan sent him a glare and walked out. "Well, think about it!" Anakin called after him teasingly. "Taking care of the baby, and running around like a good little housewife. If I catch you trying to breast feed him, I'm having you mentally examined."

He was met with nothing but silence.

* * *

Luke woke up and started to cry, he was hot and it was hard to breathe. Anakin groaned, sensing his son's discomfort, and getting up to go check on him. It seemed his medicine had worn off... 

"Now," he muttered, going back into the kitchen to find the medicine. "Where did Papa put that junk?" After finding the right medicine he went to Luke's room. Luke continued to cry raising his arms up to Anakin.

"You want a hug?" Anakin raised an eyebrow at him, all but shoving the spoonful of medicine under his nose. "Drink up first." Luke took the medicine and then held his hands back up, sniffling. Anakin finally gave in, and picked him up this time.

"Alright, alright." He tried to make it sound like a bigger deal than it actually was. "You win." Luke smiled a little and tucked his head under Anakin's chin, falling back asleep almost immediately, his little hand keeping a tight hold on Anakin's shirt. He was never going to hear the end of this from Obi-Wan, Anakin noted absently, moving into his own room, to lay down on his bed. But, in all honesty, he couldn't care less.

Obi-Wan returned an hour later, he put the food away so he would know where it was, since he did most of the cooking (because Anakin just couldn't cook). He also took out the long curtain he had gotten for Anakin's door and the rod. Quietly he walked down the hall and peeked in smiling. He knocked just to be polite. Anakin and Luke were both out to the world, though. Laying down on the bed, with his sleeping son had made sleep sound rather appealing to the former Jedi Knight, so he'd allowed it to claim him...again. As to not disturb them Obi-Wan just set the curtain and rod inside the door. Turning he went back to the living room, putting on some soft music he sat to work more on the new Order rules.

* * *

"Obi-Wan." He heard Anakin speak up a few hours later, as he went past him, to put Luke back to bed. "I like the idea about allowing love, in the Order." 

"So do I," Obi-Wan replied not even looking up.

"That's just because you don't want to get yourself kicked out," his former padawan accused wryly. "I bet, if the situation was different, you wouldn't care one way or the other."

"The Order is my life, Anakin, I have known nothing else since I was three. Had things been different I'm sure I would feel differently."

"I'm not sure we're talking about the same things."

"Probably not," Obi-Wan agreed.

"I'm also not sure it matters," Anakin continued, coming back out of the nursery, and eyeing him. "Because, I'm fairly certain I don't love you. So, it doesn't really affect me." Obi-Wan didn't answer, that hurt but he pushed it aside. Anakin's happiness came before his own. Even though...he **_still_** wasn't happy. Due mainly in part to, as he'd said before, he didn't remember how to be.

"I'm going out," he stated, when he got no reply. "I'll be back later." Then, he turned, grabbed his cloak, and left. Obi-Wan watched him leave and stood stretching. Now was a good time as ever to put up Anakin's curtain.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_Next: **Hate To Be In Love**_


	7. Hate To Be In Love

…Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. We are not George Lucas…

…Acknowledgments: Co-written with Seylin. Inspired by George Lucas' film, Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith…

…Warnings: Slash (Obi-WanxAnakin, implied Qui-GonxObi-Wan), Alcohol…

…Rating: R/NC-17 (Please view Seylin's page for a link to the full version.)…

…Summary: Anakin's black and white world of the Jedi way has been stripped away by Palpatine's corruption. After the battle on Mustafar, Obi-Wan and Yoda are determined to get it back for him. But, with Padmé gone, will Anakin be willing to hear them out at all? The Jedi will need help, if they plan to save their Chosen One, and Senator Amidala has left them with exactly the help they need…

...Archive: Go for it, just ask first...

...Aubrey's Crap: -sighs- This is a few hours early, but I could care less. I'm a push over. So sue me. I just wanna see what you guys think of this newest chapter. I love it so much. Anywho, please enjoy…

* * *

**Monochrome Shatter  
Chapter 7: Hate To Be In Love**

**

* * *

**

When Anakin came back...there was something decidedly different about him than when he'd left. The way he carried himself...the slightly glazed look to his eyes...the slur to his tone, when he was forced to speak...that kind of stuff, which probably gave Obi-Wan a pretty good idea where he'd been...

"I put up the curtain to your room, you should go sleep it off," he said helping the swaying boy take off his cloak.

"Nnn..." Anakin shook him off, with a frown. "No." Obi-Wan gave him a frown of his own.

"Why, Anakin?"

"Why what?" He raised an eyebrow, blinking lazily at him. "Why I won't go to bed? Because I don't feel like it. Why I went drinking to begin with? Because **_you_** are **_infuriating_**, my **_Master_**."

"What have I done to infuriate you so, please tell me," Obi-Wan sighed.

"I don't **_want_** to feel this way about you!" He stated his hands fisting at his side, then unfisting, as he crossed his arms over his chest and stated pacing around. "You're **_not_** Padmé! You're not supposed to **_do this_** to me!" Obi-Wan watched him a bit confused. He had never thought Anakin would admit anything about his feelings for others, drunk or not.

"It's driving me crazy..." He grumbled with irritation, mostly to himself. "I don't want this! I never asked for this! All I wanted my entire childhood was to grow up to be a good Jedi! So that I could go back home and free all the slaves! But, **_no_**! I had to go and fall in love and ruin **_everything_**! Now it's happening again, and I **_don't_** want to **_deal_** with it!"

"Things are different now Anakin. If you still want to free the slaves I will do everything in my power to help you. I don't want you to hurt anymore than you already have."

"Mom's **_dead_**." He shook his head, still pacing in agitation. "There's no **_point_** now. I wanted to free **_her_**."

"What about the others? You could do it in memory of her, I'm sure she would like that," Obi-Wan suggested, wishing he would at least sit down. At this rate he was going to pass out in the middle of the floor.

"**_Should_** go kill Watto, for not freeing her, that's what I **_should_** do..."

"He sold her to a good family."

"Oh, give me a break." He rolled his eyes, biting back the urge to punch something **_really_** hard. "You never met him, you don't know what it was like."

Obi-Wan was quiet for a few moments, he couldn't think of anything to say to dissuade him from that.

"Please... please don't..." he finally whispered.

"Don't **_what_**?" He turned angry eyes onto him, pausing in his pacing for only a moment, as he waited for a reply.

"Don't kill him."

"I wasn't really going to..." He shook his head a little. "It'd take too long to get back to Tatooine, for something that trivial."

Obi-Wan sighed in relief, he was getting tired of all this blood shed.

"It's **_still_** not fair though," he added, once again raging to himself. He really needed a punching bag...or something to that effect...

"There rarely are things that are," Obi-Wan replied.

"Yeah, but falling in love supposed to be **_good_**," he scowled, his brows furrowed. "This time it's just irritating..."

'It was for me. Both times,' Obi-Wan thought smiling a little. Anakin continued like that for several minutes, before he turned to Obi-Wan and, still frowning, barked out a single order.

"Kiss me." Obi-Wan blinked at the sudden command.

"Anakin. You're drunk. I will not take advantage of you that way," he stated.

"Just **_do_** it." He growled, and odd little glow lighting up his eyes. It wasn't the dark side, though...they weren't actually **_glowing_**. Just bright. "Do it **_now_**."

"**_No_**, Anakin. You do not know what you are saying," Obi-Wan told him and turned away.

"Yes, I **_do_**." He insisted, his tone taking on a new level of shaking too. "You're **_not_** the first person I've kissed. Just **_do_** it."

"I will not, Anakin. It wouldn't be fair... to you or to myself."

"Do it, or I'll kiss **_you_**."

"I will not repeat myself again, Anakin."

"Don't think I won't do it, old man," Anakin warned him, already striding forward toward him. "Because I will."

Obi-Wan kept his back turned doing his best to ignore him.

"Coward," Anakin accused dryly, walking around him, so that he was actually facing him, and grabbing his shoulders so that he couldn't turn away again. Then...he did it. Oh, he **_really_** did it. A **_long deep_** kiss.

Obi-Wan's eyes were wide and he tried to push away for a moment before the feeling went to his head. His eyes closed and he allowed himself to kiss back, a

soft moan escaping him. Anakin let the kiss run itself dry, before pulling back. When he did, he looked more annoyed than ever, and let loose a curse that would make even the foulest sailor blush like a little girl.

Obi-Wan slowly opened his eyes and looked at him, he flinched when Anakin shifted again, an action he couldn't control. An annoyed Anakin usually meant something was going to get hit... and right now the closest thing was him

Anakin managed to settle for kicking a chair, though. He'd been afraid of that...it sucked! He didn't **_want_** to be in love again!

"I'm sorry, Anakin," Obi-Wan said quietly and retreated to Luke's room where he felt the boy waking up.

"Should have drunk more..." Anakin grumbled under his breath, as he headed for his own room. "Maybe then I would have passed out before I could do something so **_stupid_**, as to try and see if I was **_right_** or not..."

Obi-Wan gave Luke his medicine and did his best to clear his congested little nose and chest using the Force.

"I'm an idiot Luke... how could I allow myself to fall for him?" He whispered.

* * *

For the next few days, Anakin put out a rather distinct effort to avoid Obi-Wan. They didn't run into each other for almost a week. He left early, and came home late. And, when they **_did_** happy to meet, it was only because Anakin happened to be taking a call from a client, and couldn't really leave the room. 

Obi-Wan caught him one day at one of those moments. He waited until Anakin finished the call before speaking.

"Luke's finally getting over his cold, he still has a bit of a fever. I have to go to the Temple. I'll probably be back late," he said and left the room so they wouldn't have to say more.

Anakin made a frustrated noise, but just grabbed his lightsaber, cloak, and baby, to drop him off at his baby sitter. That way, they could both do their job. This client had made it perfectly clear that it had to be completely **_right_** away.

Obi-Wan grabbed the pad he had been working on the rules in and his cloak leaving right after him.

* * *

**Luke's 2nd Birthday**

Obi-Wan set everything up and then went to Anakin's room, he knocked as always even though right now the curtain was open. He waited to speak until

Anakin looked at him.

"Today is your son's second birthday, so can we please put aside everything of these last few months and just have a good day for him?" He asked. Anakin thought about that for a moment, before nodding simply.

"You haven't talked to me either." He pointed out softly, rolling off the bed, to go find Luke, and do that.

"You haven't wanted me to," Obi-Wan replied, he didn't need to read Anakin's thoughts to know that.

"Hush," Anakin muttered, with a shrug, as he continued to search the apartment for his now two year old.

Luke was quiet the walker now, no part of the apartment was safe. He was also talking, not just baby chatter anymore. His first real word had been 'Two' for R2-D2, he and the little droid seemed to have a great connection.

"He was in the living room," Obi-Wan said as the doorbell rang and he went to answer it.

"Thanks," Anakin murmured, and headed in there, keeping half an ear out to see if he could hear who was at the door.

"Wan!" The little girl's voice exclaimed and Obi-Wan had to smile.

"Hello, Leia," he said and took her from the senator's arms. They had agreed after the first birthday to make it a tradition to get together on the children's birthday. "Welcome, Bail, where is your wife?"

"Feeling a bit under the weather, I'm afraid. She sends her best wishes to you, Anakin, and Luke," Bail answered.

"Sounds like your sister's here." Anakin murmured to Luke, upon finding him. "Are you excited to see her again?" **_He_** certainly was.

"Sister!" Luke smiled and got up going for the voices he heard. Anakin shook his head in amusement, before following him.

"Hello, Senator Organa." He greeted, nodding his head politely at him.

"Greetings, Anakin. You are looking well. Ah! And hello, Luke, my but you've grown!" Bail smiled down at the little boy.

"Brother!" Leia cried reaching down for him.

"She's grown a lot too," Anakin commented softly, watching his children interact.

"Almost to fast," Bail replied as they went to the living room.

"Dad!" Leia smiled walking over to Anakin.

"Hi," Anakin grinned at her, kneeling down to her height. "Missed you."

"Miss you," she repeated and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Anakin blushed a little, but his smile softened a little, and he just ruffled her hair.

"We might have to get together more often, when you get older then, hm?"

"Together," she smiled.

"What do you think, Luke?" He turned to his son. "Want to see her more often?"

"Together!" Luke agreed. Obi-Wan smiled and stood going to the kitchen, Bail followed to see if he could help.

"You seem distracted, my friend," he commented as they got the food ready.

"I've been tested very heavily these last few months," Obi-Wan said brushing it off.

"Anything I can help with?" Bail asked concerned. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"No. This I must find the answer myself," Obi-Wan answered. Anakin kept his promise, and made sure the day was pleasant for Luke. However, when Leia, and Senator Organa left, he headed toward his room, murmuring something about trying to find Padmé. Obi-Wan put the tired little boy in his bed and stayed until he was asleep before retreating to his own room.

* * *

A presence greeted Anakin. Although it was not Padmé, it was not one he could ignore either. 

_'Good evening, Master,'_ Anakin greeted Qui-Gon pleasantly, when he figured out who it was. '_I trust you've been fairing well? Or, as well as can be expected…'_

_'I would be fairing better if it were not for the warring emotions that are raging in these spaces,'_ Qui-Gon replied.

_'It's not all my fault, Master.'_ Anakin felt the need to point out. '_I didn't ask for any of this.'_

_'And so you are putting all the blame on my padawan?'_ Qui-Gon questioned.

_'No.'_ He shook his head. '_Not all of it. Just...some.'_

_'Well, what you are putting on him must be very trying. I can sense his exhaustion of your expectations of him. It hurts him deeply that you will not speak with him,'_ Qui-Gon stated.

_'He hasn't tried, Master,'_ Anakin reminded him. '_He's supposed to be my superior. Whether I feel comfortable or not about it shouldn't make any difference. If he wants to talk to me, why hasn't he?'  
_

_'Unlike many other Masters would, Anakin, Obi-Wan respects you. He allows you to sort through things yourself. The people of Obi-Wan's race are _

_very keen to emotions, these senses make it very difficult for them to express themselves to those with raging emotions,'_ Qui-Gon explained.

_'He's not human?'_ Anakin raised an eyebrow through his meditation. '_I was always under the impression that he was.'  
_

_'There is much you do not know about Obi-Wan, Anakin. You've never taken the time to learn.'  
_

'_He was my teacher. He never let himself be much more'._ It was true, he'd considered Obi-Wan his best friend for a while, but...obviously that was incorrect._ 'He's not Padmé, Master. I don't want to be in love with anyone except her, and the fact that I am is killing me.'  
_

_'She would want you to be happy, Anakin. If this is not what you want, then tell him so that he can lock it away and you won't have to keep dealing with this,'_ Qui-Gon advised.

'_I don't know how to be happy, anymore…' _He physically let out a frustrated noise_. 'I used to...I think...but so much has happened since then...I'm not sure I would be able to recognize 'happy', if it smacked me with a lightsaber hand grip.'  
_

_'I can't believe that because there have been times when you have been happy. I can feel it,'_ the other told him.

_'You are happy when you don't let your guilt rule your judgment, Ani.'  
_

_**'**Padmé...' _Well, there was that guilt she was talking about. He felt like he was drowning in it..._ 'How can I let myself love him, when I still love you?'  
_

_'I love you too, Ani, but right now we cannot be together. You should try to listen to your emotions at times when you have nothing on your mind,'_ she said.

_'Oh, I know what my emotions are telling me,'_ he snorted slightly. _'I just don't like it.'_

_'But you should. He loves you almost as strongly as I did, if not the same.'  
_

_'I feel like I'm...betraying you...And, after all we went through to be together...it doesn't seem fair…'  
_

_'You can't betray me if I approve,'_ she stated.

_'Up until now, I didn't know you did,'_ He reminded her dryly. '_It's what happens when I only hear from you once a year.'  
_

_'I'm sorry, Ani. These passages don't open often enough,'_ she replied, sounding sad.

'_I miss you…'_ He met her sadness tenfold... If he weren't Anakin Skywalker, he would have been bawling his eyes out by now. He felt a warm embrace come over him from behind.

_'I miss you too, Ani.'  
_

_'If I do this...will you come see me more often?'  
_

_'I will try.'  
_

_'Thank you...And you, Master.'_ He sighed. He really didn't want to leave them..._ 'Padmé, Luke and Leia are doing well.'_ He could feel her smile.

_'Of course. They both have good people taking care of them,'_ she replied.

'_I'll try to find you both again,'_ he promised slowly. '_But...I should probably take care of this now.'  
_

_'That would be a good idea,'_ both agreed.

Anakin opened his eyes, and let out a frustrated sigh. This was going to be a pain, he realized, as he crawled off the bed, to go find Obi-Wan. Maybe he'd still be up...

The apartment was dark, no lights came from any room, showing all occupants had gone to bed. Or...he might have to wake him up. That might be better anyway...it might make it easier, if he was half asleep...

The curtain closing off his room was halfway open in case Luke started to cry and he needed to get up. Obi-Wan had gotten in a fight with the curtain before. Obi-Wan's form was turned away from him as he slept.

"Master," Anakin called to him through the dark. "I need to talk with you, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan blinked slowly as his mind woke up. He turned sitting up, the sheet pooling at his waist. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Well come in, unless you want to talk to the curtain," he replied. Anakin obeyed slowly.

"I just spoke with Master Qui-Gon...and Padmé..." He informed his groggy Master slowly. "And, they're both very concerned about our current...situation."

"Doesn't surprise me," Obi-Wan said quietly.

"Padmé told me...that she doesn't mind...how I feel about you..." He continued, running his fingers through his hair. It was remarkably less effective with durasteel hands...

"Really? That's...interesting."

"She actually approved," he confirmed with a small nod, that Obi-Wan certainly couldn't see through the dark. "Qui-Gon did too."

"But do you? That is all that matters to me," Obi-Wan told him.

"I suppose so." He nodded thoughtfully. "She really was the only reason I wouldn't."

"I'm glad then, Anakin."

Anakin murmured something to himself in Tatooine, something he obviously didn't want Obi-Wan to understand. Then...he just went forward, and crawled into the older man's bed, feeling through the dark until he could kiss him. It was just as deep, and lengthy as the last time, but this time he didn't break into curses when he pulled away. Had it not been dark, he would have seen Obi-Wan's deep blush.

"Thank you, Anakin. Would... would you like to sleep here?"

"Mmhmm," he confirmed, settling down next to him. Obi-Wan smiled and lay down, facing Anakin. His eyes soon became heavy and it wasn't long before he was asleep again.

'_Thank you, Padmé, Master…'_ Anakin sent out into the Force, and trusted them to catch it, before falling asleep himself. He could feel warmth buzzing from his sleeping bed partner. It wasn't too long, before he was asleep himself.

**

* * *

The next morning**

"Daddy!" Luke called after waking. Obi-Wan chuckled softly without opening his eyes.

"Yes?" Anakin called back, rolling out of bed, and tugging his shirt on, that he'd dropped by the bed side before falling asleep the night before. "What is it?"

"Bad dream..." Luke replied.

"Oh?" He leaned against the wall to his son's room. "What about?"

"Bad tings... lots of fire."

"Fire?" Anakin echoed, with a frown. "I'm sure it was just a dream. But...just out of curiosity, what other things?" Luke shook his head.

"Saw Daddy and Papa...fighting."

"Oh..." He frowned, and wondered how to explain that. Mustafar... "That was real...but it was a long time ago. You don't need to worry about it."

"Okay. Daddy?" Luke asked.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow at him, speaking around a yawn.

"Me hungry," Luke told him. Anakin snorted helplessly at him. That was quite a change of mood.

"Let's see what we can do about that," He suggested, going over to help Luke out of bed. "Did you enjoy seeing Leia, yesterday?"

"Yes. Sister friend," he answered as they walked to the kitchen, hand in hand. Obi-Wan smiled as they came into the kitchen. He held a cup of coffee in his hand, a pan of oatmeal was already cooking on the stove.

"Coffee Anakin?" He asked. Anakin said a silent prayer of thanks, before nodding quickly.

"Yes..." He murmured, happily accepting the cup. He'd have to tell Obi-Wan about Luke's little 'dream', once the boy was out of the room. Obi-Wan finished the oatmeal and then put some in a bowl with some favoured cream in it.

"Be careful it's hot," he told Luke, who nodded and picked up his spoon blowing on the steaming goo. "Would you like some too? There's plenty?" He looked at Anakin as he asked.

"No food." Anakin shook his head a little. "Too early." Obi-Wan should have remembered that...his former padawan was honestly a little surprised he hadn't.

"Just offering, you didn't eat much yesterday. Well I must get to the Temple and see what things Master Yoda has planned for me today," he told them both. He ruffled Luke's hair and was tempted to kiss Anakin, the boy had amazing lips, but he wasn't sure if he should in front of Luke.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin glanced up at him. "Before you go, I need to talk with you alone." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Eat your breakfast Luke, Daddy will be back in a few minutes," Obi-Wan told him and they walked out of the room. Once they were in the hallway, Anakin leaned against the wall tiredly.

"He had a vision," he stated into his palm. "About Mustafar." He had been **_hoping_** that visions wouldn't be one of the 'gifts' Luke had inherited from him. Evidently, any gods out there hated him. Maybe this was the Force's punishment for him, for being bad. "A very detailed one."

"Really? That's amazing for one so young. But of all the things... I wonder why he saw that," Obi-Wan mused.

"I was having Force visions, at his age." Anakin shrugged. "I'd say, it's because he's constantly around us."

"Possibly. What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "He wanted an explanation, I think. I didn't give him a real one yet, though."

"Do you really think he needs to know about that just yet? Personally I would prefer to see if he had another vision about it, if he did then we could tell him... if not then he goes on thinking it was just a nightmare until we tell him different, right?"

"He already knows it's real." Anakin nixed that. "But, I told him not to worry about it."

"Then how do you want to handle it?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I don't know!" He repeated in frustration. "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking."

"I can't tell you what to do Anakin, if you want to explain everything in great detail to a two year old, then be my guest," Obi-Wan retorted.

"I wasn't planning on using great detail..." He muttered defensively. "I was wondering if you thought I should explain at all."

"I don't, personally. I don't think in years to come he would remember. You might as well just wait and tell him when he is old enough to understand," Obi-Wan told him.

"Works for me." He shrugged, and nodded. Then, a devious little grin appeared on his face, and he pulled Obi-Wan close, giving him a kiss. "Have fun at work, Papa," he teased, upon pulling back.

Obi-Wan chuckled and leaned forward again giving him a heated kiss of his own before pulling away and walking for the elevator.

* * *

"I'm back," Anakin announced, upon returning into the apartment. Luke looked up at him, his face covered in oatmeal. He smiled brightly, as some oatmeal dripped from a long strand of hair. 

"Did you throw your head in the bowl?" Anakin questioned him in bemusement. Apparently, Luke was getting a bath.

"Yummy!" He announced.

"Well, glad you enjoyed it," his father informed him. "Because, now you get a bath. Here's hint, use the spoon next time," he advised, shooing Luke off toward the bath.

"Awwww! No bath!" Luke complained.

"Little boys who dirty their hair must get cleaned up," Anakin informed him. "You want to be a Jedi, when you get older, right? Jedi always have clean hair." This was a lie. Most Jedi, who kept their hair, kept it in a sweaty mess. He certainly had, most of the time. Obi-Wan was the only one he knew who managed to avoid that, without shaving it off, as Mace Windu had.

"I could be Jedi?" Luke asked looking up at him in wonder.

"Mmmhmm." He nodded. "Papa and Master Yoda are working on rebuilding the Order. I'll let you train to be one, if you want." Luke clapped happily and ran to the bathroom then. He wanted to be just like his Papa and Daddy. Something occurred to him then and he turned to Anakin pulling his shirt over his head.

"How come Daddy isn't a Jedi?"

"I used to be..." He admitted slowly. "But, your mother was more important to me. So, I left the Order." This was true. Just not the **_whole_** truth.

"Were you good Jedi? You still have saber," Luke questioned.

"Arguably, the best," he admitted, blushing lightly. His ego was stroked, but he didn't particularly enjoy bragging. "I think I might have a couple of the HoloNet reports recorded, if you'd like to watch them, later?"

"Yay!" Luke then climbed into his bath and let Anakin wash out his hair.

* * *

Anakin showed them to him, and time continued to pass. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years. Luke eventually forgot about his dream about Mustafar, but Anakin didn't. He never did bring it up, though. When he was old enough, Luke **_did_** join the Order, as a Padawan. A rather skilful one, too. Which is where we rejoin them. Luke was about twelve, by this point, and Anakin was annoyed. 

It was late, **_Luke_** was late, and he definitely wasn't supposed to be tonight.

"Luke!" He called, as he approached the room in the Temple where he had a high suspicion that his son would be, with his Master no less. And, he was correct. What he was wrong about was that Luke was in a group class, not alone this time. Well...he hadn't **_meant_** to interrupt...

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi gave him a half annoyed glance, well there went his students concentration for the day.

"All right, everyone, you're dismissed but remember you have practice at nine in the morning," he told them. Each student stood and bowed to him, he bowed in return and watched as they left talking excitedly. Anakin ignored Obi-Wan's irritation, however, in favour of his own.

"You didn't tell him you were grounded?" He raised an eyebrow at the blonde child remaining in the room. "And, thus having a set time to be home by--which you **_broke_** by a good two hours?" Luke bowed his head, trying to hide a mischievous smile.

"Luke, you're grounded? What did you do this time?" Obi-Wan questioned. This was the sixth time in three months.

"Tried to steal my lightsaber to play with," Anakin supplied dryly. "**_Again_**." Now, normally, this wouldn't have been such a big deal. But **_his_** light saber was a custom job, that he'd done himself, and was significantly more powerful than Luke's padawan saber was. Thus, this was rather dangerous.

"Luke, we've talked about this. You know you're not to take Anakin's light saber without his permission or without his or my supervision. You're already grounded, but because you didn't tell me I'm going to have to ground you from practice tomorrow morning," Obi-Wan told him.

"But!" Luke protested in horror.

"No buts," Obi-Wan replied firmly.

"Yes Papa," he sighed.

"And what do you say to Anakin?"

"I'm sorry and I won't do it again."

"Uh huh." He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, and smiling slightly. He didn't believe him--it was the same thing he'd said for the last five times. "Sorry for interrupting your class." Anakin turned his full attention to Obi-Wan. "But, I felt seeking him out was a worthy cause."

"I understand but next time be a little more quiet, it's hard enough to keep these kids' attention. Say, would you like to come in and help me give a demonstration with the lightsabers tomorrow?" Obi-Wan asked as they headed home.

"That's no fair! Daddy would get to teach everyone else but not me!" Luke exclaimed.

"I can teach you at home." Anakin brushed that off. "When you're **_not_** grounded for breaking one of the few rules I've set for you." Then he turned back to his friend, and freely admitted lover. (For several years now.) "Sure, I'll do it." He nodded. "I never had a padawan. Training them might be fun." Luke crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Sure, Anakin could train him at home but then he couldn't show off to his friends.

"Alright. The Padawans have heard the 'Skywalker' stories, the good things for now. You'd be surprised that you are some of their idols," Obi-Wan laughed.

"You told them the Skywalker stories?" Anakin offered him a rather horrified look. He **_hated_** playing poster boy...And, these children would be far too young to care about his betrayal. "What possessed you to do that?"

"I didn't say a word. Other people have though, and of course when asked I must tell the truth," Obi-Wan answered.

"I take it you kept the Jedi Don't Lie, rule," Anakin noted idly, before turning to Luke. "Head home, kiddo," he ordered. "We'll be there before long."

"It sets good morals," Obi-Wan said as he watched Luke walk back toward the apartment, his head down kicking invisible rocks. "He needs a haircut." Anakin snorted helplessly.

"Yes," he agreed. It was getting long...soon, the Padawan braid would be quite meaningless, as the rest of it was catching up with it. "You always kept mine short."

"And we will have to his once we cut it this time," he agreed.

"Isn't that what you said **_last_** time?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "You're supposed to make me do these things."

"Hey." Anakin shrugged with amusement. "You're the adult." Well...technically, he was an adult too. But, he'd never admit it. It made him feel old. Obi-Wan leaned over and kissed him.

"You're so cute when you're amused," he stated laying his forehead against Anakin's. Anakin moved his arms, to wrap around Obi-Wan's neck. He was such a flirt.

"I think you're just cute." But, Anakin could flirt too. Obi-Wan smirked and pressed him up against the wall of the building kissing him again, but harder this time. He let the Force brush through Anakin's hair before moving lower and pressing against the rather sensitive area.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin hissed in agitation. "Not here. I know you changed those rules, but I don't think Yoda will appreciate us...soiling the Temple floor." Obi-Wan chuckled and stepped back.

"Home then?"

"Mmhmm." He nodded, looking a bit relieved. "Need to make sure Luke made it anyway."

"You're right," Obi-Wan agreed. Together they walked out of the temple heading home. Luke had made it, but he suffered through several subtle, not-quite berating from his father, before shooed off to bed.

**(Smut)**

"They really **_all_** know about the Clone War stories?" Anakin wondered, once the sex had been taken care of, that night, running a cool, durasteel finger up and down Obi-Wan's chest.

"I think so," Obi-Wan sighed holding him close.

"Well, great," he sighed. "Nothing like a demand for story time, to set off a good demonstration." Obi-Wan chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry about it, love. We should get some sleep. Morning will come soon," he sighed.

"I know," he agreed with a small sigh, resting his cheek on the older man's chest, closing his eyes. They never had completely regained their natural colour, but they were as close as he was sure they were going to get, at this point. Obi-Wan watched him sleep for a few moments before joining him.

* * *

Anakin was awake early, the next morning. By the time Obi-Wan got up, he'd already showered, dressed (all his mechanical parts covered, per usual), and was rinsing out his coffee cup. 

"Morning." He waved over his shoulder idly, upon sensing his lover coming into the room.

"Morning," Obi-Wan greeted pouring himself some coffee. "Luke up yet?"

"Nope." He shook his head. "He's apparently taking advantage of the opportunity to sleep in. I **_should_** make him get up and clean...his room's filthy..." Anakin mused, that last part mostly to himself.

"He still has to attend the class. I'll go wake him," Obi-Wan said and left the kitchen.

Anakin shrugged, and left the room also, but not to go wake his son up. He went into the third bedroom, that had originally been his own, but was now more of a place for him to keep his...'toys'. (And, not the dirty kind.) He got his lightsaber quickly off of the dresser, and clipped it onto his belt. He should just keep it with him all the time, he noted dully. It would keep Luke from trying to commandeer it.

"Luke... get up," Obi-Wan ordered opening the curtains that covered the windows to the boy's room. He glanced around and shook his head. Anakin was right, Luke did need to clean his room. "Luke, up!"

"Nmmm... don't wanna!" Luke replied from under his pillow.

"You still have to attend class and if you are late you will be punished more," he warned. Luke groaned and slowly got up. Anakin, glanced at the clock, while he was doing that, and frowned.

"Obi-Wan," he called mildly. "Eight thirty. Get to it, it's bad form for the teacher to be late." Obi-Wan cursed and went to get ready.

"Make sure your son stays awake and gets ready!"

"Yes, Master," Anakin agreed, tossing a wry grin in his direction, before going to go stare at Luke while he woke up and got dressed. It always seemed to be the most effective way of making sure everything got done in a timely manner. Luke seemed to move faster when he was being watched.

"Stop staring at me! I'm getting ready!" Luke complained.

"I'm your father." Anakin shrugged. "It's my job to annoy you." He wasn't sure if this was quite true, but Obi-Wan had certainly annoyed **_him_** when he was twelve. And, as odd as it was to say it, considering their current situation, Obi-Wan was the closest thing to a father he'd ever had. So, that was who he was basing his techniques after. "Trust me, it's better than the cold bucket of water I woke up to, at your age, when I over slept."

Luke paused, like any other little boy his age he hated baths, cold water seemed even worse.

"Cold water? Who would do that?" He asked pulling his tunic on.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin grinned at him. "He trained me, you know. It was his favourite method. He said it was effect and punishment rolled into one." Luke gulped.

"He wouldn't do that to me though... right?" Obi-Wan walked by the door.

"If you don't hurry up I just might," he replied. That got Luke moving at light speed.

"Very good," Anakin commented, leaving the doorway to hug his former teacher from behind. "You haven't lost your touch." Obi-Wan smiled and patted his hands.

"That's a good thing with your son. If I didn't know any better I would say he's your clone." He cursed then. 15 minutes. "Luke come on! You can finish getting ready at the Temple!" Anakin released him, and went back to go shoo Luke toward the door.

"If you'd clean your room," he said as he prodded him along. "You'd know where everything is, and it wouldn't take so long."

"Yeah, yeah," Luke sighed grabbing some toast Obi-Wan offered him. He hopped on one foot as he pulled his boot on, the piece of toast in his mouth. Obi-Wan smiled shaking his head as they left the apartment.

* * *

He'd been right, Anakin noted with vague misery as he was bombarded by younglings several minutes later. They did want to know about the war. In detail. **_Lots_** of detail. He felt like shrinking against Obi-Wan--hiding behind him in hopes that they would all just go away. He hadn't dealt well with the war the first time, he certainly didn't want to **_relive_** it. 

"Enough! Go find your seats so that we may begin. Master Yoda and Anakin have agreed to give you a demonstration, each of you will then practice with them for 15 minutes before you write about what you learned," Obi-Wan instructed. There were a few groans of disappointment but each padawan did what he said.

"Thank you," Anakin murmured softly to him, before drawing out his light saber, and facing Yoda as the aged warrior did the same. Then, blue met green it a frenzy of colour, and the demonstration began.

The demonstration lasted for almost an hour, each of the Padawans staring in awe but Obi-Wan called for them to stop.

"Thank you. Now let's see... Padawan Mickel you'll face Master Yoda and Padawan Airel you'll face Anakin. Each of you make sure to set your saber on the lowest setting. I don't want to escort anyone to the medical rooms today." The two Padawans selected jumped up and ran over to Master Yoda and Anakin smiling excitedly.

* * *

"Not bad." Anakin ruffled the youngling's hair, once the practice was done. And, in truth, for such a young age, on average, it hadn't been. As the student's returned to their seat Obi-Wan gave them paper to write down what they had learned and then sent two others out. 

Luke stared at the battle's longingly but Obi-Wan just gave him paper to write down what he learned from observing.

Anakin was out of the room, and down the hall a little before he noticed he was trembling, even a little. (Actually, it was more than a little.) Yoda politely ignored him, and just continued on his way, as the blonde sunk down to the floor, to calm down for a moment. He hadn't dealt well with the interrogation by the children. Half of him hoped Obi-Wan would come out for a moment, the other half prayed he wouldn't. Either way, the Jedi Master owed him some **_major_** apology sex later, to make up

for this.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan's worried voice came from behind him.

"Yeah?" He looked up from where he'd been staring at the floor, brushing his slightly damp bangs out of his eyes. An hour-long spar with Yoda and then the

shorter sessions with the younglings wasn't the easiest thing to do.

"Are you alright? I know I asked a lot of you to do this today, but I didn't think it would affect you this way," Obi-Wan said, helping him stand.

"I'm fine." He brushed it off, even though it was a blatant lie. "I just don't like thinking about the war. Too much happened during it."

"I see. I'm sorry then. I should have told them not to speak of such things. Would you like to have lunch or go home and get some sleep? You look a bit tired," Obi-Wan told him.

"I'm fine," he repeated, smiling slightly for him. "Lunch sounds kind of good, actually." Food would help him quit shaking. He felt ridiculous, doing so. Obi-Wan smiled and together they walked to the mess hall and then took their lunch to the gardens. Obi-Wan lay down staring up at the sky.

"I could eat a whole dragonmount," Anakin mumbled, as he dug into his food. "How many more classes do you have today?" He wondered, glancing over at his lover.

"Two," Obi-Wan answered.

"Good. You'll be home early then." He nodded thoughtfully. "Just so you know, I intend to make you make that up to me." Obi-Wan smirked glancing over at him.

"Oh really? And just what did you have in mind?"

"Sex," he stated between bites. "You owe me **_lots_** of sex, old man."

"My dear Anakin, I believe you have gotten addicted," Obi-Wan chuckled.

"That is not my fault," he sniffed slightly. "And, I want liquor too." He wasn't entirely serious about that.

"Maybe a glass, but not until later. How much longer is Luke grounded for?"

"Well, originally, it was only for the one day," he admitted, offering him a dry look. "I haven't decided what his punishment for breaking his punishment should be, yet."

"A week? And he does need to clean his room," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Told you so," Anakin laughed mildly, shaking his head a little. "You know...sometimes I wonder if we discipline him enough. Or, if I do, anyway."

"Do you want me to pour cold water over him next time he over sleeps?"

"That wasn't what I meant," he admitted, frowning at the empty container, but then just shrugging, and laying down next to Obi-Wan. "I just meant...most children, especially Padawans, grow up with a stricter environment, right?"

"Most live here at the Temple, not with their parents," Obi-Wan answered.

"He's still living with his Master, though." Anakin shrugged. "Most children also aren't the child of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi." Even though...Luke wasn't **_technically_** Obi-Wan's son. But, the man had more than helped raise him, and a conversation a few months ago with Padmé had brought Anakin to the conclusion that Obi-Wan might as well have been Luke's father...or mother, in the event that Anakin was angry with him.

"That's true... but it might be a good idea letting him move to the Temple... we should at least consider it," Obi-Wan mused.

"No." He shook his head a little. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"How come?" Obi-Wan gave him a questioning look.

"He's not ready to leave home yet." He shrugged, then sighed before continuing. "**_I'm_** not ready for him to leave home yet."

"Alright Anakin, but within the next three years we **_are_** going to have to seriously consider it." Obi-Wan checked the time. "Lunch is almost over, I need to be heading back." Anakin made a displeased noise to both of those facts, and rolled over, pinning him to the ground, and giving him a kiss.

"Remember," he murmured when he pulled back. "You owe me sex and booze. Maybe we should just go to a strip bar..."

"I'd rather not share you," Obi-Wan replied kissing him back. He leaned up and attacked Anakin's earlobe. Something between a snicker and a moan tore itself from his throat, and he had half a mind to just jump him right there. And...he just might have, if he hadn't sensed a very familiar energy behind him.

"Daddy's busy, Luke," he muttered, half teasingly. "What do you need?"

"I came to get Papa, class can't go on without him," Luke answered grudgingly. Obi-Wan sighed and let go of Anakin's ear.

"Anakin, I need to go." He really didn't want to go but he needed to teach the class, and that couldn't be done with Anakin laying on top of him... it would be to distracting.

"Yes, Master," Anakin sighed tragically, rolling off of him finally. "We'll just have to finish this at home."

"Of course," he replied getting up. "Let's go, Luke."

"Yes, Pa..." he started but Obi-Wan cut him off.

"From this point forward you'll call me Master while we're at the Temple not just in class," Obi-Wan told him. Luke gave him a weird look but nodded.

"Yes, Master." Together they walked from the gardens. Anakin shook his head in amusement, grabbing his garbage, and scrambling to his feet. Maybe he'd have a job waiting for him, when he got back...something to keep him busy for the afternoon. Or, he might just take Obi-Wan's suggestion and take a nap. He honestly was tired...he was **_always_** tired, Apparently, it was a less than pleasant effect of his accidental misadventures in Seeking, all that time ago.

When he returned the holo-communicator was beeping with a missed message. Well, so much for his nap. He sighed, and just went over and pressed the play button. Money was money was money, he figured with a shrug. A hooded blue image appeared.

"Anakin Sssskywalker. My people have need for your ssservicesss. Pleassse contact usss sssoon," the figure said and then disappeared. Well, that wasn't cryptic at **_all_**...He stared dryly at the device, before returning the call.

"Yesss?" The figure asked, although the voice seemed pleasant enough.

"My name's Anakin Skywalker," he started slowly. "I was contacted by someone from this holo-com." The figure, who still wore the hooded cloak, folded its scaly fingers. Anakin couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a tongue flick out.

"Ah, yesss. You are the mercccenary. Firssst, are you able to complete a rather sssimple asssasssination?"

"Easy," he confirmed. "What's the deal?"

"50,000 creditsss for the asssasssination of the leader of Cornath," the other replied.

"Negative, my lord." Anakin shook his head a bit. "I work for cash only. Credits only work on Republican run planets."

"Our ssstandard money isss very limited. That in mind, we can offer you 10,000," the hooded figure replied.

"That's forty thousand less." Anakin frowned at him. "Tell you what, I'll cut you a break. Ten thousand in cash, and the other forty in credits."

"Thisss we can do. When can we expect the job completed?"

"Where is the target?" Anakin countered with, smirking smugly. "Timing all depends on distance."

"The planet Cornath, beyond the southern Outer Rim," the figure answered. "When cccan we expeccct the job done?" Anakin thought about that.

"**_If_** I can get to my ship," he started to answer slowly. "Between three days and a month."

"Accccceptiable thisss isss. You will reccccieve half of your payment within two days, the other half after the misssssion isss cccompleted."

"Thank you, my lord." Anakin nodded to him, bowing slightly at the waist, in true Jedi fashion. "I'll see what I can do about getting there."

"Cccontaccct usss with an update before you depart," the hooded figure requested.

"I can do that." He nodded in agreement. "You'll here from me soon," he promised, before cutting the connection off.

* * *

The hooded figure lowered its hood revealing a lizard head, it's body hidden under the heavy cloak. A smile came to the scaly lips. 

"Sssoon revenge will be gotten our departed Lord Sssidiusss," it hissed.

* * *

Well, Anakin reflected idly, glancing around the room. It looked like he'd be away for a while. He had no doubt that Obi-Wan would be able to take care of Luke, on his own, though. He shrugged, and went into their room, to start getting some clothes together, just in case he had the opportunity to stay in a real hotel, and change. He'd talk to Obi-Wan about getting his Star fighter later. His com-link beeped with an incoming call. 

With a small sigh, Anakin rolled his eyes, and pressed the activation button, watching the small ghost image flicker to life. Obi-Wan smirked at his look of irritation.

"I'm guessing you didn't get your sleep," he stated.

"No." He shook his head a little. "I didn't. Look, I got a job. It's beyond the Outer Rim. Do you think I can get to my Starfighter?"

"I think so. I'll see about it while Luke and I are out. After my last class I'm taking him to get that hair cut," he replied.

"Do it tomorrow." Anakin begged him, with a pitiful look. "I'm leaving then, if I can, and I'd like to spend tonight with you. I'm not sure how long this'll take."

"It won't take long, Anakin. Maybe an hour, I'll give you a special goodbye as soon as we're home," Obi-Wan promised.

"Alright..." He agreed with a sigh. "I'm gonna finish packing, then maybe try to grab that nap...again." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Good luck, love. We'll see you soon." And with that the call ended. Anakin snorted, but then just shrugged, and finished shoving clothes into a bag, before collapsing tiredly onto the bed. He knew Obi-Wan would wake him, when he and Luke got back...whether he meant to or not.

* * *

To be continued… 

_Next: **Broken Hero**_


	8. Broken Hero

…Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. We are not George Lucas…

…Acknowledgments: Co-written with Seylin. Inspired by George Lucas' film, Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith…

…Warnings: Slash (Obi-WanxAnakin, implied Qui-GonxObi-Wan)…

…Rating: R/NC-17 (Please view Seylin's page for a link to the full version.)…

…Summary: Anakin's black and white world of the Jedi way has been stripped away by Palpatine's corruption. After the battle on Mustafar, Obi-Wan and Yoda are determined to get it back for him. But, with Padmé gone, will Anakin be willing to hear them out at all? The Jedi will need help, if they plan to save their Chosen One, and Senator Amidala has left them with exactly the help they need…

...Aubrey's Crap: Dearest MarshaMarshaMarsha, in response to your accusation that black and white and monochrome are different things: no they're not. Next time you feel the need to correct me, please be sure to **look the word up** before you do so. Below is a dictionary entry from _The American Heritage Dictionary of the English Language, Fourth Edition_, I hope you find it useful.

_Monochrome:_

_Noun_

_1. a. A picture, especially a painting, done in different shades of a single color. b. The art or technique of executing such a picture. 2. The state of being in a single color. **3. A black-and-white image, as in photography or on television.**_

So, in fact, I was no incorrect at all. Thank you very much for the attempt to assist me, but assistance without facts just makes you look like an ass. (No offense, of course. I'm really not trying to insult you...really.) Anywho, please enjoy chapter eight. Nine should be up on the eleventh, or thereabouts. My family's doing a big thing on the 13th, so in the event that that's an update day, please expect it on the 12th or the 14th. (We may be out of chapters by then anyway, this is just for future reference.) Thanks! Enjoy!...

**

* * *

Monochrome Shatter  
Chapter 8: Broken Hero

* * *

**

Two hours later, Luke walked in rubbing his head, missing his long hair, the only long

pieces left were that in his padawan braid.

"Go on and start cleaning your room. If you're lucky you'll get it done tonight. And leave the door open so we know you aren't playing any games," Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes, Papa," Luke sighed going to his room. Obi-Wan smiled shaking his head going to his and Anakin's room. His smile grew when he saw his lover, leaning over he gave Anakin's forehead a gentle kiss.

"Mm..." Anakin let out a happy little noise, and leaned his head up, to move that kiss from his forehead to his lips. "Welcome home..." He opened his eyes, smiling, speaking against the elder's lips.

"What a welcome," Obi-Wan murmured returning the kiss. "Good sleep?"

"Yes." He nodded, still smiling. "Did you find out about my ship?" Obi-Wan pulled the key from his pocket and placed it in his hand.

"Ready and waiting," he answered. "Luke is cleaning his room, the door open so we can make sure that's what he's doing. It's getting late you must be hungry."

Anakin nodded, sitting up, and looking at the key with an odd kind of hunger in his eyes. It had been so long since he'd had an excuse to fly...most of his jobs were just in Coruscant. He hadn't flown in space since Mustafar. He was looking forward to it. Obi-Wan smiled sensing his happiness and left the room to start their supper. He paused outside of Luke's room.

"Luke, you cannot fit everything under that bed. Put the stuff where it's supposed to go," he said. Anakin laughed aloud, upon hearing that, and flopped back onto his back. He was sure this job wouldn't take **_too_** long to finish.

"Dad... can you help me put these games on the top shelf of my closet?" Luke questioned from the doorway, he was still a bit short to reach it.

"Coming." Anakin nodded, rolling off the bed to go help. He needed to explain about this job anyway...He'd never been gone for such a long one. Did Luke even know what he did for a living? He wasn't sure... Luke handed him about eight boxes when he came in, he then set to separating the dirty clothes from the clean ones.

"Luke," Anakin began as he started putting the boxes away. "I'm going to be gone for a while. You'll be good for Papa, right?" Luke looked up at him from the floor.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Cornath." His father informed him. "It's beyond the Outer Rim. It'll take me a while to get there and back."

"You better take some light clothes, then. Cornath's atmosphere is very humid," Luke replied. Anakin paused, and turned to him, grinning.

"You've been paying attention, in class," he commended, feeling a small swell of pride. "More than I did, at your age." Luke smiled.

"I'd get punished more by Papa if I didn't. I don't want to wake up cold sometime," he laughed.

"Oh, I got punished too," Anakin assured him, with a small laugh. "I just didn't care. I was more interested in learning practical skills, than history or geography."

"I like history, I hope you don't mind snakes and stuff, that's what Cornath's people look like. Big lizards," Luke told him.

"Yeah..." He nodded thoughtfully, finally turning back to put the last box up. "I noticed that. Anything else I should know, O Wise One?" Luke thought a moment before shaking his head.

"No. I think that's it. Thanks, Dad," he thanked him carrying the container of dirty clothes to the wash room.

"No problem," Anakin called after him, leaving the room himself. He was going to miss his son, while he was gone...He headed into the kitchen, to see the other male he was going to miss.

"Wait and I'll help you separate them," Obi-Wan called to Luke.

"Okay, Papa." Obi-Wan turned and smiled at him.

"Come here and try this," he said offering a spoon to Anakin over the steaming pot of stew. Anakin obeyed, and made a happy noise.

"Wow," he mumbled, pleased with what he was tasting.

"Glad you like it. Grab some bowls, it's almost ready. Luke! Supper!"

Anakin gave him a quick hug from the back, before doing as he asked, whispering, "I'm going to miss you." in his ear, as he passed by him, to get to the cabinet that the bowls were in.

Obi-Wan didn't let the sadness he was feeling show; he didn't want Anakin to be go for long. Luke came into the kitchen, getting the spoons and cups helping his dad set the table.

"Master Yoda said you were falling behind in negotiations, why?" Obi-Wan questioned setting the pot of stew in the middle of the table. Luke looked down at his feet shrugging his shoulders.

Anakin eyed his son oddly. "You live with Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Negotiator, and you're falling behind in negotiations?"

"I don't know. It's hard, I just can't get my points across," Luke replied. His father licked his lips thoughtfully, before turning to Obi-Wan.

"Can you help him with that?"

"I can try. Negotiation skills are important. Some people have a knack for them, others don't," Obi-Wan answered, giving him a pointed look.

"Hope he takes after Padmé, on that level..." Anakin murmured, blushing subtly, and taking a drink from his glass. Aggressive negotiations were generally frowned upon.

"We'll work on it after supper, and we get you're clothes started, alright?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes, Papa," Luke agreed and started eating his supper.

"And, you're going to help," Obi-Wan told Anakin with a smile.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin's blush darkened a little. "Do you **_really_** want him learning **_my_** method of negotiations?"

"No, I do not. You're going to take one side of the issue we choose and Luke will be on the other. It will be good practice for you both," Obi-Wan answered. Anakin snickered a little, before just nodding.

"Yes, Master," he agreed, finally, trying to calm himself down, so that he didn't choke. "Although, aggressive negotiations **_are_** necessary to know, you have to admit. They've saved both of our lives more than once."

"He can learn that way after mastering it peacefully," Obi-Wan agreed. Anakin shrugged.

"Have you taught him the 'Your Lightsaber Is Your Life' rule, yet?"

"It protects you, if you protect it," Luke answered for Obi-Wan.

"He actually pays attention..." Anakin blinked, a little impressed. "He knows the climate conditions of Cornath! Did I **_ever_** pay that much attention, in class?"

"Sadly no," Obi-Wan sighed smiling a little as he rested his cheek on his palm.

"I still managed, though," Anakin reminded him, sticking his tongue out a little, and digging into his food a bit faster. He was hungry, and he wanted plenty of alone time with Obi-Wan that night.

"Don't take after his study... or eating habits," Obi-Wan advised Luke. Luke laughed covering his mouth to try and hide it. Anakin offered him a dry look, and resisted the immature urge to kick him under the table.

"I still saved you ten times." He sniffed indignantly. "Even with apparently poor study habits."

"And for that I am thankful."

After they had each finished their supper Obi-Wan and Luke left Anakin with the dishes while they did Luke's laundry.

"Come on," Anakin tugged on Obi-Wan's sleeve, once he was finish with that. "How much laundry does he have?" Jedi swore off possession. He couldn't have that much. Obi-Wan laughed.

"You said you would help with a mock negotiation remember... and, my dear Anakin, Luke comes before our needs," he whispered giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I know, I know." He nodded. "Which is why I want to get started."

"Alright. Go to the living room, Luke should be there getting his points together already. I'll be there in a moment," he replied.

"Alright." He agreed giving him another kiss. "And, don't forget my...presents..." He warned lowly, before getting up to go find his son. Obi-Wan smiled and turned the wash on, he walked out to join the other two in the living room. He explained the issue they would both have to speak for and then sat on the couch between them.

"Ok, Luke, you start with your opening statement and we'll go from there." Luke nodded and stood, starting his side of the issue. "Don't stare at your feet, and even if you don't know what you're talking about, make your voice strong so that it sounds like you do." The lesson lasted for another hour before Luke yawned.

"Alright, kiddo." Anakin smirked at him. "Get to bed, or you'll never wake up tomorrow." He leaned back idly against Obi-Wan, allowing the older man to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Obi-Wan waited until he felt Luke was falling asleep before he turned and attacked Anakin's ear, picking up where he left off in the gardens. Anakin let out a low moan of pleasure, and pressed against him.

"Oh...Master..." He hadn't been kidding, all those years ago, when he'd said that the Master and Padawan positions could make for some kinky sex games. "Please...teach me..." It was still so early on, it was obvious that he was playing.

"You don't like to be taught," Obi-Wan replied, before continuing with his slow torture.

**insert porn here  
**

Anakin panted, and rolled over, to face Obi-Wan, his eyes half lidded with fatigue. "I'm going to miss you."

"Don't remind me..." Obi-Wan whispered, laying his forehead against Anakin's. He let some of the sadness he was feeling to go through their bond but not all of it.

"I won't be gone long," he promised softly. "I'll probably only be on the planet for about a day. Most of it will be in travel."

"You'll still be gone... it will be cold without you here." Anakin kissed him gently.

"My hyperdrive's working fine," he promised softly. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Mmm..." Obi-Wan sighed burying his face in the side of Anakin's neck. 'I love you. Be careful,' he whispered through their link.

"You be careful too," Anakin mumbled. "I'll be fine. I know what I'm doing." Obi-Wan just tightened his hold on him and then fell asleep. He knew Anakin would be gone when he woke up in the morning.

Yes, he was gone. He'd been gone for about an hour, but he'd left a note and a holo-transmission for them, saying goodbye. By the time Luke and Obi-Wan got it, he was already in a teleporter heading for the Outer Rim, to go find this planet he needed to be on.

**

* * *

2 and a half weeks later  
**

Obi-Wan looked at the cat woman standing in front of their door waiting for them it seemed.

"Larisa, it's good to see you. Is there something we can do for you?" He asked.

"No, Master Kenobi. I just thought it would be good for you to have a break from your own cooking for a night," she answered with a kind smile and nodded to the bag of food at her feet. Obi-Wan returned the smile as he opened the door and waited for she and Luke to enter.

"That would be lovely, thank you." The night went on without incident, Larisa agreed to do a mock debate with Luke to help him with his negotiation skills, he had improved a great deal with Obi-Wan's coaching each night. Larisa was saying goodnight and was about to leave when Obi-Wan stopped her staring at the door.

"What is it, Master Kenobi?" She asked quietly. He shook his head, there was a great dark energy coming from the other side of the door.

"Luke, go to your room and stay there," he ordered. Luke jumped up and went to his

room without question, he rarely heard his papa's voice get that harsh, and when it did he knew it was not a time to argue.

The door exploded revealing three hooded figures. Obi-Wan pulled out his light saber and stood in front of Larisa. The figure in front seemed to be the leader, it raised a scaly clawed hand and motioned the others forward. Obi-Wan tried to fight them off but their own lightsabers and blasters soon had he and Larisa separated, they were pushing him back down the hall, his light saber making marks on the wall when it hit.

One of the figures went into Luke's room.

"Luke!" He yelled and tried to get by them but it just wasn't possible. He heard Luke's light saber and the sounds of him trying to fight the figure off. They were in his and Anakin's room now, he was quickly cornered, light saber knocked away. Brining his hands up he tried to keep them away with the Force. The hooded figures kept pressing against the walls he put up before they finally broke through them.

"PAPA!" Luke screamed. Darkness started to claim him, he had used to much of the Force. Obi-Wan could feel his wrists and ankles being tied, and then... pain... indescribable pain, he would have screamed but he had been gagged as well so he was forced to scream into it.

'...Anakin... I'm... sorry...' he thought before the darkness truly claimed him.

* * *

Two hours later, Anakin scowled, and his stomach churned, as he stopped dead outside the apartment building. He could feel dark energy present although not as powerful as it would be if those it belonged to were still there. As quickly as possible he went up to the top floor. His scowl became more prominent was the elevator doors opened on the top floor. The entire place wreaked of the dark side. It made a bloodlust he hadn't felt in a long time rise up in him, and he didn't like that. But, he could also sense something amiss in there, so he swallowed his anxieties down, and went inside anyway, to investigate.

Larisa's body lay on the floor behind the couch, blood matted the fur around the wound in her stomach. Her eyes were closed, never to open again.

'What happened?' Anakin wondered, feeling a bit nauseous, as he saw the corpse. What had happened that this sight would greet him when he came in.

"Obi-Wan?" He called hesitantly through the almost eerie silence. Only silence answered him, no energy from the Force or anything, not from Obi-Wan or Luke.

"Master!" He called again, delving deep into the Force, and starting the wander around. Fine. If the Force wouldn't tell him, he'd find his lover the old fashioned way. Pain greeted his senses as he started down the hallway. Burn marks from lightsabers seemed to mock him on the wall. Luke's room was once again a mess but from the high dark energy levels that had been there and the marks on the wall, he highly doubted it was just because his son was a slob.

His breath caught in his throat, when he finally **_did_** find Obi-Wan. He had a distinct feeling that he'd been tricked.

_'Baby,_' he called to his lover, moving forward toward him, and kneeling down next to him, carefully running an unfeeling hand through the sweat stiffened hair. _'What happened?'_

Obi-Wan's senses tingled as they brought him back to consciousness. He could... he could feel... Anakin! His eyes opened and looked at the hazy figure of his lover. Relief overcame him, over riding the pain he was feeling.

"Anmmm mhmmm lmmm!" He tried to manage around the gag that was still in place.

"Hush," Anakin ordered, finally noticing the gag, and tugging it away quickly. "Now, what?"

"They took Luke!"

"**_Who_** took Luke?" His eyes darkened. Someone was going to be subjected to a **_major _**ass kicking. "When?"

"They were hooded, I never saw the faces... I don't know how long I was unconscious," Obi-Wan answered sadly. Hooded? Anakin scowled, and with deliberate silence, untied Obi-Wan, and helped him sit up, before speaking again.

"This place is crawling with the dark side," he stated, in an almost unnaturally calm tone. "We can't stay here. Go to the Temple, and Yoda will give you a room. I'll catch up with you, after I find Luke." Obi-Wan nodded, he wanted to find Luke just as much but Anakin seemed to know something he didn't. Anakin helped him to stand being mindful of the way Obi-Wan slouched a bit, a sign something was wrong with his ribs.

"I'll catch up to you," he repeated, prodding him toward the elevator.

"Be...careful..." Obi-Wan told him shakily through clenched teeth.

"They'll be dead." Was all he promised, before heading for a flight of stairs. He didn't plan on waiting for the elevator to work.

* * *

Luke stared defiantly at the hooded figures that had taken him from his Papa, inside he was scared as hell but he would not allow them to see or feel that.

"Ssstrong he isss," the leader hissed.

"Let me go, you freak'n lizard!" Luke yelled struggling against his bonds. He didn't really know what they looked like except for the scaly tail that stuck out of the long cloak a bit.

**

* * *

6 hours later**

Anakin had been using the Force, to find the ship with his son on it, it had taken some time but he found it. The creatures on board didn't have very strong mental defences, it only took a couple of simple Jedi mind tricks to get on board. Then...well, then it was a simple matter of search and destroy.

Luke's head snapped up when he felt his father's presence, he wanted to call out to him but the lizard's had gagged him just like they had Obi-Wan.

'Dad!' He exclaimed through their mind link.

'Keep quiet,' Anakin ordered him simply. 'Don't say anything out loud. And...just trust me, when I get in there.' He wasn't positive how his son would react to watching him, quite frankly, savagely murder a bunch for foreigners, even if they **_had_** kidnapped him. Luke became quiet and started trying his best to loosen the ropes that held his hands behind his back without being discovered.

"There'sss an intruder!" Luke glanced up, he hoped his dad would be okay.

"Very good," Anakin muttered sarcastically, pressing the handhold of his saber against the alien's chest. All he had to do was turn it on, and the thing was dead. Which, he did quite promptly, pulling the humming blue blade out with a vaguely disgusted look. "Anyone else want to play?" He wondered in a pleasant tone, turning to the rest of the creatures in the hallway.

There was silence for a moment before each of the lizard figures pulled out a light saber of their own, the blades humming as they were activated. Looked like they weren't going to go down without a fight. Anakin snorted, and threw the hood of his cloak back. This would be fun, he decided, getting into his favourite stance, before it began.

Luke finally got his hands free and silently thanked his Papa for teaching that trick to him. He focused his eyes on his light saber and watched as it shifted then flew off the table to his waiting hands.

"No!" The lizard that had been left guarding him screeched. Luke just smiled as he activated the light saber, he knew he probably couldn't defeat the lizard on his own but he could at least defend against it until his father got there.

"Never fight with the hired help," Anakin advised the pile of corpses coldly, once that was done, before heading into the room. A small, proud smirk quirked his lips, as he saw Luke being the perfect distraction to the guard, and it only took one stroke, before the thing's head was on the floor, and rolling away from them. Luke deactivated his light saber and ran over to him, throwing his arms about his waist.

"Dad!" He exclaimed.

"Hello to you too," Anakin snorted, placing his own light saber on his belt, before quickly prodding him toward the door. "Obi-Wan's waiting for us at the Temple," He explained, as they went. "We're going to be staying there for a while, my ship's in the hanger here." Luke turned worried eyes up to him.

"Is he ok? I heard... I heard him screaming... and Larisa... they hurt her to."

"She's dead, he'll be fine," Anakin deadpanned, in response, he'd never been great at giving news easily. "But, we can't live there anymore. So, we'll be staying in the Temple dorms, until we can find some place else." Luke looked at the ground nodding. He would miss her greatly...

"Come on," Anakin grunted, sitting down in the cockpit, and pulling his son into his lap. "It's a long flight back to Coruscant, so get comfortable." Luke nodded and lay his head against Anakin's chest, listening to the gentle hum of the engine's he was lulled to sleep, feeling very safe once again.

**

* * *

**

Once they landed back outside the Jedi Temple, Anakin prodded him awake gently.

"Luke," he murmured, raising the roof up. "You need to go talk to Master Yoda, to see where you'll be staying." Luke rubbed his eyes waking up.

"Okay, Dad," he answered and went off to find the old master.

And, while Luke was doing that, Anakin searched for the Force, for his old master. He found Obi-Wan laying on the bed, but he walked right past him, into the small bathroom behind him. He looked slightly strained, and once he was alone again, the adrenaline crashed, and he broke. Leaning heavily against the wall, his eyes screwed shut against the tears flowing from them, sinking down to the floor. His shoulders wracked with sobs. He didn't know what had happened, but...

He'd been late again. Almost **_too_** late again. And, that thought was almost too much for him to handle.

He felt strong arms wrap around him a few moments later. The owner of those arms said nothing, they just held him.

"S...sorry..." Anakin managed to choke out, leaning heavily against Obi-Wan, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet. "I'm...I'm so sorry..." The arms only tightened their hold.

_'Don't blame yourself. It was not your fault,'_ Obi-Wan soothed through their link, he didn't trust his voice to speak.

"I'm...I'm tired..." He mumbled miserably. "I'm **_so_** tired of being the person to **_save _**everyone. Even now...I'm the one...but I **_can't_**." His shoulders shook harder in their unhappy grief. "I can't **_really_** save **_anyone_**!"

_'You saved me, twelve times now? And you saved Luke... who knows what they would have done to him if you hadn't...' _Anakin could only shake his head, and cough slightly, against his tears.

"I'm not a hero," he stated. "The Force only knows what I'm **_supposed_** to be, but I...I **_suck_** at being the Hero and the Villain..." These facts were truer than he'd like to admit. "And, I'm tired of trying..." Obi-Wan slapped him, hard. He then brought Anakin's face back towards his and kissed him deeply. The normal taste was mixed with that of their tears as well.

_'I'm serious!'_ Anakin continued, even through the kiss. _'I'm not good at it.'_

_'I don't care about any of that Anakin... only you being here... knowing you are safe is enough. Forget everything else,' _Obi-Wan replied after pulling away. Anakin just stared at him for a moment, before letting out another sob, and completely collapsing against him. He was, in addition to being emotionally tired, completely exhausted. He hadn't slept in so long...Fatigue was making everything look like a bigger deal than it actually was. Putting that with what really **_was_** a big deal was a problem.

Obi-Wan continued to hold him until his crying stopped, he could feel Anakin giving into sleep but he didn't want him sleeping here on the bathroom floor.

_'Come Anakin, come with me to the bed.' _He slowly helped him up and then together they went to the bed. Obi-Wan lay him down before laying beside him, he wrapped his arms around him once more.

"I'm so tired..." Anakin mumbled helplessly, eyes already closed. He didn't even have the energy to have his muscles tensed. He just let his mind shut down, once they were laying down, vaguely amazed by how soft the mattress was.

_'Sleep,' _Obi-Wan encouraged. But...he already was asleep. It was just a matter of when he'd wake up again, at this point.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Next: **The Chosen's Choice**_


	9. The Chosen's Choice

...Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

...Acknowledgements: Co-written with Seylin, inspired by George Lucas' film, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith.

...Summary: (I think you know the summery by now...)

...Aubrey's Crap: -Gasp- Only two chapters and the epilogue left, after this one! I'm going to be sad to see this story end...it's one of the very few that I'm honestly proud of. But, I truly enjoyed writing it, and I'm assuming my co-author did too. Er...warning, Ani starts to go all angstastic starting at the end of the last chapter, and continuing through the end. **Finally**, this story starts to earn its genre, eh? -Waggles eyebrows- Anywho, please enjoy chapter nine. Scheduling conflicts have messed up my every-other-day thing, but I figured you'd like to have it sooner, rather than later. Chapter ten will **probably **be due out on the twelth, I'd say...but, we'll just have to see, hmm?

* * *

**Monochrome Shatter  
Chapter 9: The Chosen's Choice

* * *

**

Anakin woke up a couple of days later, but he still didn't have any desire to move from the feathery softness of the bed. He didn't see any reason to, either. None of his clients could reach him here, so he didn't have work, and he couldn't sense anyone in the room, so he didn't need to move for them either. He was free to just lay there, staring at the wall, and waiting for something to happen.

The door slid open revealing Master Yoda. He came in and sat in the chair that had been brought close to the bed.

"Please I am to see you awake, young Skywalker," he stated.

"Hello, Master," Anakin greeted him, his tone still strained and hoarse from his meltdown the other day. He did bother to summon up the energy to roll over, and face the old master.

"Feeling better you are?"

"Not really," he admitted flatly. "But, you don't need to worry."

"Worried Obi-Wan has been for you," Master Yoda told him. Anakin blinked rather hollowed eyes at him, before asking,

"Where is he? And, Luke?"

"Sent him to eat I did. Left your side he has not. In meditation Luke is," Yoda answered. Anakin nodded slowly, processing that.

"He shouldn't worry so much about me," he murmured, now focusing his eyes on the new wall in front of him. "He always has...but, I've never really been worth it."

"Worth it to him, you are."

"Obviously," he snorted darkly. "But, that doesn't change the fact that I shouldn't be."

"Change it you cannot. New arrangements for you I have made," Yoda said.

"Oh?" He forced up what energy he did have and finally sat up. "What're those?"

"Live here you will. Protected you and others shall be," Yoda answered. The door slid open revealing Obi-Wan, his eyes showed his relief when he saw Anakin awake and sitting up.

_'Anakin,' _he whispered with a smile coming over and sitting by him. Anakin leaned back against him, with admitted relief, squeezing his hand reassuringly, a slight note of hope in his tone, as he replied to what Yoda was saying.

"I don't...have to protect anyone, anymore?"

"Unless you want no protect you do not," Yoda told him smiling.

"Thank you, Master." He actually smiled very thinly at him. "Thank you very much." He was sick of playing Anakin Skywalker 'The Hero With No Fear.' Being the Hero was hurting Anakin, and honestly, he just couldn't take it anymore. Yoda nodded standing.

"Talk more later we shall," he said before leaving. Anakin just turned to look at Obi-Wan, over his shoulder.

"I heard you were worried about me."

_'Aren't I always?'_

"Yes," he confirmed flatly. "You shouldn't, but yes." Obi-Wan smiled and kissed him gently.

_'We should go see our new apartment. It's on the 9th floor,' _Obi-Wan told him after he pulled back.

"Obi-Wan, sweetie..." Anakin blushed a little. "I'm not **_sure _**I can get up." The part of his legs that wasn't metal felt rather weak...he really hadn't slept enough, while he'd been gone. Or, at all, really...he hadn't been kidding, when he'd said he'd only be on the planet for a day, and it was a bad plan to fall asleep in a star fighter. Obi-Wan smiled and lifted him up into his arms.

_'You've gotten light,' _he commented as he carried Anakin from the room. He knew this would have embarrassed the hell out of Anakin so he had sent the medical staff away, everyone else was away doing their normal duties.

"Really?" He blinked idly, resting his head against Obi-Wan's chest. "Huh. Weird..."

Obi-Wan took him up to their new apartment, it looked a lot like the old only it was bigger. He didn't ask Anakin where he wanted to go before taking him to the bedroom and laying him on the bed.

"Yoda's letting Luke still stay with us, right?" Anakin wanted to make sure. "Since you're his Master, and everything." **_All _**padawans lived with their Master. He saw no reason that Luke wouldn't too.

"For now... but soon I will not be able to show favor towards him over the others. We cannot have 15 other padawans living here with us," Obi-Wan answered.

"But, he's your lover's son!" Anakin pouted a little. "A little nepotism's allowed sometimes, right?"

"He will be turning thirteen in eight months, Anakin. At that point he will want to be getting away from us. Master Yoda and I are checking into some connections, we may have some new teachers who may also be Masters join us soon." Anakin nodded slowly to that.

"I can teach too...a little..." He mumbled, volunteering. "I told Yoda I would, when you guys started rebuilding the Order, and I think this might have been a sign to...**_stop_** killing people."

"If that is what you want. Sleep now, you are going to need your rest." Anakin nodded in agreement. He'd sleep for now...then meditate later, and try to remember if he'd done anything lately, to make himself more tried than usual...besides not sleeping for two weeks. That might have done it on it's own, but he was **_sure _**there was something else...he'd figure it out later, he decided, lying down, and falling asleep again.

Obi-Wan watched him sleep, stroking the side of his face with his thumb before standing.

_'Watch over him for me, Padmé.'_ A warm presence entered the room and he smiled slightly knowing she was there.

_'Obi-Wan...he's hurt.' _Padmé stated, her tone slightly concerned, as she reached into his mind. She could feel it. 'Physically.'

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he quickly kneeled on the bed, he quickly ran his hands over Anakin's body searching with the Force the wound he couldn't see with his eyes.

_'I can't tell where...' _She continued, and he could practically hear the frown evident in her tone. _'Or what. It feels like some sort of...poison, though. Be sure to ask him about it, when he wakes up?'_

Obi-Wan found a small wound that was covered with a scab just under Anakin's hair line. He used the Force to search Anakin's blood for any sign of what the poison could be. As it turned out, it was why Anakin's limbs felt so weak and heavy. His exhaustion really was just that, but this was the reason he could barely move, even after a good four days of solid slumber.

* * *

Over those four days Obi-Wan had been sending waves of healing energy into Anakin, he hoped that once he woke this energy would make him feel better. The energy did not help as much as he had hoped, but it did allow Anakin to sit up without much effort.

"This is **_annoying_**..." Anakin groaned into the pillow, a few days after waking up from his second long spurt of slumber. Obi-Wan chuckled as he brought him some soup.

"You're getting better. Be glad the poison was not deadly," he told him.

"**_Still_** annoying," he muttered, rolling back over, and sitting up, to accept the soup. "I should have **_known_** that thing was poisoned..." And yet, he hadn't. Which irritated him to **_no _**end.

"I've got to go, the one's Master Yoda and I will be testing for the position of Master will be here soon. Is there anything I can get you before I go?"

"No," Anakin shook his head a little, smiling gently at him. "No, I'm fine."

"Alright, I'll be back soon," he answered and leaned over giving him a heated kiss.

"Have fun." He rolled his eyes teasingly, before getting started on that soup. It was **_still_** annoying. He was shaking like a damn leaf in a sandstorm...

Obi-Wan went to the council chamber, he took his seat and waited for Yoda to arrive bringing the potential Masters with him.

* * *

Anakin finished up his soup, and set the tray on the floor, before laying back down, and staring up at the ceiling.

"I can feel you spying on me, Padmé." He informed his wife good naturedly.

_'Just making sure you are okay,' _she answered sitting on the bed. Her figure was seeable but just barely.

"I'm not," he admitted, sitting up so that he could meet her eyes. "But, I will be." She smiled.

_'Luke is growing up.'  
_

"Yes," he agreed with a smile. "He is. Leia too. She looks like you."

_'I'm pleased to hear that. They will be thirteen soon yes?'_

"Yeah." His expression fell. "Obi-Wan wants Luke to move into the dorms."

_'He doesn't want him to, he feels it is best. We have already talked about this, Master Jinn believes it is for the best as well,' _she told him.

"So, I'm the only one who wants to be a dotting parent, and keep him at home, to be babied?" He smiled sadly. "I never imagined myself as being so...over protective..."

_'I did,' _she smiled.

"You're faith in me is astounding."

_'You had the same in me. I am only returning it.' _She looked up. _'Someone comes.' _With that she faded although her presence was still there.

"Hey, Dad," Luke called coming in. He jumped on the bed sitting cross legged. "Papa and Master Yoda canceled classes for the rest of the day so they could interview the new people." Anakin quickly wiped the disappointment, at seeing Padmé leave, and smirked at his son.

"So, you're free for the day, and you're bored," he translated. Luke sighed his shoulders slumping.

"Bored, yes, but with plenty of work to do. Both Papa and Master Yoda piled it on to make up for what classes we wouldn't have today," he answered and then looked around. "She's here, isn't she?"

"Yes." He nodded, smiling. "She likes to watch you."

"Hey, Mom." Warmth enveloped them both.

"She loves you," Anakin murmured to him, pulling him against his chest in a hug. "And, she's very proud of you."

"Daaaddd..." he complained but was also smiling.

"You know, kiddo, I'm proud of you too," Anakin informed him, with a teasing grin, and tightening his hug, as though to spite his son. It wasn't really because of that, though. Luke looked up at him.

"Oh yeah? Well sue me, but I'm proud of you to. Not every kid can say his father is Anakin Skywalker... even if you are retired," Luke replied.

"You're proud of me?" Anakin raised an eyebrow at him. "You...really shouldn't be...There a very important reason that I'm not a Jedi anymore."

"Of course I am, and I don't care. You're my dad and that's reason enough, now... I really need to go and start on this work. If I'm lucky I can get it done before Papa comes back," he told him.

"Do you know why the Order needs to be rebuilt, Luke?" Anakin wondered, ignoring his excuses about his homework. "Why it was destroyed in the first place?" He didn't deserve his son's pride. It made him feel horribly guilty. Luke looked down.

"The Chancellor Palpatine was part of the Sith, but no one knew it. You were good friends with him and he tricked you into believing some things that weren't true. You fell from being a good Jedi and destroyed the Order... Mom went to see if she could save you, and Papa went with her, but she didn't know it. That was when you guys had you're big fight... when you lost you're arms and legs. But Papa saved you and brought you back here," he explained.

"Oh." Anakin blinked. Well, there went his big dramatic story. "So, yes, you do. And, you're still proud of me, even knowing that?" Luke looked up at him smiling.

"Of course. You're my dad," he said as if that should clear everything up.

"Yeah..." He agreed, not quite sure if that was a legitimate reply or not. "Well, go do your homework," he added, with a slight shooing motion. Luke hopped off the bed.

"Call me if you need me," he told him before leaving to go to his own room.

"Will do," Anakin agreed, even though he knew he wouldn't.

**

* * *

**

Nine hours later, Obi-Wan dragged his tired body into the apartment, it was dark showing everyone was already asleep. Not sure if he could make it to the bedroom he collapsed on the couch and pulled the cover that hung over the back over himself. He was asleep in minutes.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Anakin could sense him before he fully woke up, and a small smile playing across his still mostly asleep lips.

_'Welcome home. Did it go well?' _

Obi-Wan yawned stretching. _'9 hours of interviews, but worth it. We've got three new Masters,' _he answered.

_'Good,' _Anakin commented, barely shifting in bed. _'Hey...Obi-Wan, when did you tell Luke about the whole Mustafar incident? And, why wasn't I informed about that little lesson?' _Obi-Wan sent him a confused wave, not wanting to get up just yet.

_'I didn't...'  
_

_'He knew. Would Yoda?'  
_

_'Not unless we asked him to,' _Obi-Wan replied.

_'Well then, how'd he know, if no one told him?'  
_

_'I don't know. That archive is locked away with the other most dangerous ones, at your request. Only myself and Yoda know the code to get into the room or where the room is for that matter.'  
_

_'Do you think...he remembers? From when he was little?'  
_

_'It's possible, but I highly doubt it. Why don't we just ask him when he wakes up? He should be waking soon,' _Obi-Wan answered finally standing. His back popped as he stretched.

_'Yeah...' _Anakin agreed slowly. His mind was awake enough, he shifted a bit more in bed, and forced his eyes to open up. _'We'll have to do that.'  
_

Obi-Wan went to make sure Luke was indeed awake. The blonde boy was just sitting up blinking sleep out of his eyes when he knocked.

"Get ready and come to our room, we need to talk," Obi-Wan told him. Luke was fully awake now.

"I haven't done something bad have I?" He asked. Obi-Wan fixed him with an imploring stare.

"Have you done anything that could be considered bad?" Luke quickly shook his head. "Alright, well get ready you don't want to be late."

"Luke," Anakin spoke to him, once he arrived in the room. "That story you told me yesterday...where did you hear it?" Luke shifted from one foot to the other.

"I'm not gonna get in trouble for this right?"

"Possibly," Anakin eyed him dryly. "It depends on what you did."

"I didn't **_do_** anything! I saw it!" Luke exclaimed. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and looked back from him to Anakin.

"Saw it?" **_Had _**he remembered that dream, all this time? "When?"

"I've had the same dream for a long time now. It was always in pieces, I just put them together. Anybody I didn't know I looked up," Luke replied. Anakin watched him carefully, in silence for several minutes.

"Do you ever hear anything in them?" He wondered finally. "Like, dialogue, or just see things?"

"Sometimes," Luke confirmed.

"Hnnn..." He thought about that for a moment, before turning to Obi-Wan. "Have you ever heard of anyone having visions of someone **_else's_** past? Forget reoccurring, I mean at all."

"Other than the Scarath race no, but they are hundreds of light years away. Neither you nor Padmé would have had connections with them at any point in your life times," Obi-Wan replied shaking his head.

"Thought so." He nodded, slowly. "Could he be drawing the information, through our link?" Anakin was his father, and Obi-Wan his Master. Luke would have very strong mental links with both of them.

"I haven't, I swear!" Luke insisted.

"We both have very strong mental shields, he wouldn't be able to do anything of the sort without us knowing," Obi-Wan told him.

"You're not in trouble, calm down," Anakin informed his son testily, trying to figure out what might have possibly been happening. Luke became quiet although he still wanted to protest.

"He is your son Anakin. He could just have stronger visions than you do," Obi-Wan suggested.

"Maybe," he agreed with a small nod. "Have you had any others like that, or just the one?" He wanted to know next.

"Just that one... mainly..." Luke answered.

"Yes or no, no maybes allowed."

"No."

"Maybe he picked up on it, in the womb..." Anakin mused softly. "It was a painful time for Padmé, too. His senses might have been heightened."

"Anything's possible," Obi-Wan agreed.

"What do you think?" He wondered to the empty air. He could feel Padmé, but only faintly. He could feel Qui-Gon too, but no more than her.

_'I don't know Ani... he's telling the truth. Like Obi-Wan said. Anything's possible,' _she answered.

_'He could be a visioner, but there hasn't been one of those in the Jedi Order since before... well I don't even remember,' _Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan.

"We should have Master Yoda test him," Obi-Wan said.

"It wouldn't hurt anything..." Anakin nodded, his resolve hardening. He wanted to know why his son could relate, in detail, the literally darkest hour of his life.

"What else have you seen Luke?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Places I don't know, and people. Master Qui-Gon was in one, accepting a baby from a lady... she was dying," Luke answered. Anakin shook his head in mild confusion. Luke wasn't taking them from him, he didn't remember that. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Go grab something to eat. You're going to be late," he said. Luke nodded and quickly ran off, glad to get away from the interrogation.

"Maybe he **_is _**just stronger in the Force than I am." Anakin shrugged a little. He was happy when he didn't get visions. He still remembered both the ones about Padmé, and his mother as clear as if they'd just smacked him.

Obi-Wan lay down staring into his side.

"It was me..." he whispered.

"What was you?" His lover blinked at him in confusion. "You just said you **_didn't_** tell him--"

"No, not that. The baby... in his vision. It was me."

For a moment, Anakin felt amazingly unsympathetic. He didn't let that feeling travel through their mind link, though, and just stroked Obi-Wan's hair for a moment.

"Not to sound cruel," he spoke up softly again, after a moment of silence. "But, you should feel privileged. You didn't have to watch."

"The only reason I know it was me was because Qui-Gon told me about it once, so he couldn't have gotten it from my memories either," Obi-Wan told him.

"Odd..." He noted, with a frown. "Besides, he wouldn't have known about my conversations with Palpatine, from you." He pointed out. "I'm sure Yoda will know." Obi-Wan nodded and scooted closer to his side.

"Glad I have today off, it's about time," he said quietly.

"You have the whole day?" Anakin's face lit up with a smile, as he leaned down to place a kiss on his lover's temple. "Good. You don't get enough time off."

"Don't I know it." Obi-Wan turned his head and kissed him back. "I still owe you from doing that demonstration."

"Oh, yes," he agreed, his smile now slightly devious. "I'd almost forgotten." The main door slid closed signaling Luke had left. Obi-Wan smiled back at him.

"Perhaps...we should take advantage of this rare opportunity to repay that debt..." Anakin suggested slowly.

"I conquer," Obi-Wan agreed pushing him back down.

-insert porn here-

"Mu...much better..." Anakin panted, letting his sweat damp head sink further into the pillow, as he tried to regulate his breathing again.

"Are we...even now?" Obi-Wan questioned smirking as he tried to catch his own breath.

"Think so," his lover confirmed with a nod, rolling over slightly, to press his nose into Obi-Wan's shoulder. In bed with this man, was the only place he could let himself be dominated, without feeling weak, or foolish. It was kind of nice, honestly...

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms about Anakin's waist holding him close. He felt sleep coming upon him so he leaned down and pulled the blanket over both their bodies.

"You have my heart," he whispered before sleep claimed him.

"Good," Anakin mumbled weakly, allowing his own eyes to close. "Cause, I'd feel like a real idiot for loving you, if I didn't."

* * *

Luke studied the new Master teaching his geography class. Master Advan was his name, and for some reason he just didn't like him.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan were both awake, and dressed, again by the time Luke got back from his classes.

"How'd your new teachers shape up?" Anakin wondered curiously, calling to him, sensing more than hearing his arrival.

"Masters Maeth and Baom are really cool and know their stuff but I don't like Master Advan," Luke replied.

"How come?" His father raised an eyebrow, at the open doorway, leaning over so that he could actually see Luke.

"I don't know. He's good at geography but I just don't like him," Luke answered with a shrug. "Sometimes there are just people that rub you the wrong way."

"Yeah..." He agreed, then turned a curious eye on Obi-Wan. Had he sensed anything off with him? Obi-Wan returned the look.

"He was a padawan once but was kicked out, when he couldn't keep up in the trials. The three Yoda and I chose are the best out of the eight that were there," he replied.

"Hmmm..." Anakin nodded, and tried to calm down. He was probably just being paranoid anyway...

"But you said the other two were good?" Obi-Wan asked. Luke nodded.

"Master Maeth totally rocks at teaching with a lightsaber and Master Baom is really into teaching history. We were all laughing so hard today but I remember everything she said," Luke explained. Obi-Wan smiled.

"I'm glad then. If you continue to feel off about Master Advan, let me know, alright?" Luke nodded.

"I want to meet him," Anakin informed Obi-Wan, his tone leaving no room for argument. "When I'm back on my feet." Literally.

"Alright, but try not to scare him off unless you feel something really off, we need all the help we can get," Obi-Wan told him.

"I'll be good," he agreed with a shrug. "But, if he **_is_** corrupt, he doesn't need to be here." Obi-Wan nodded.

"If he is... he must be powerful to get past both Yoda and myself." With that he left the room to start on their supper. "Come on Luke, I'm going to give you a cooking lesson." Luke grumbled but did as told.

"Pay attention to him," Anakin advised, his worry momentarily fleeting, in lieu of amusement. "Someday, you'll be grown up and home alone, and happy if you know how to cook."

"Yes, Dad," Luke replied.

* * *

The poison in his system kept Anakin completely out of commission for another two weeks. At that point, he probably should have still been in bed, but he was growing **_so_** bored, that he **_demanded_** Obi-Wan take him to the Healers, to see how it was progressing towards complete recovery.

"Okay! Okay! If I take you, will you stop complaining? But first you have to prove to me that you can get up and walk to the living room first," Obi-Wan sighed.

"No fair," Anakin grumbled, with a distinct pout. He did start inching off the bed, toward the floor, though.

And, he did it...sort of. He had a heavy limp, obviously favoring one of his legs, and it seemed to take a great deal more effort than it really should, but he made it. It might have been one hundred percent willpower, but he did **_eventually_** make it. Obi-Wan nodded.

"Alright, come on I'll take you," Obi-Wan agreed, putting one of Anakin's arms over his shoulders to help.

"Thank you," Anakin murmured, panting slightly from the work it had been to get as far as he had. He let Obi-Wan support most of his weight, on this trip, though, so even though it was longer, it wasn't quite as hard.

Obi-Wan took him to the Healersm and helped him sit on the bed, before stepping back.

"I need to go see Master Yoda for a bit. I'll come back by to see how it went after alright?"

"Alright." He nodded, eyes closed, as he struggled to regulate his breathing and heart beat, before the medical droids came in. "I'll see you later." Obi-Wan gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before he left. The medical droid entered a few moments later.

"Good day, Master Anakin. I hear you haven't been feeling well," it said.

"Correct." He nodded, opening his eyes again, to face it. He hadn't done a bad job with that whole breathing thing, if he did say so yourself. "I had an...incident, with some poison, and I was wondering how it's coming as far as actually getting rid of it."

"I'll take a blood sample, and come back in about 15 minutes with the results," it said pulling out a needle. Anakin nodded, and pulled one of his gloves off, shoving his sleeve up high enough that the droid could get to actual flesh again, and not just metal. The droid took a sample of blood and then left him to his thoughts.

That could have been more fun. But, most Anakin reverted to his favorite activity: laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Even that grew dull after a bit, though. Luckily, by then the droid was back with his results.

The droid returned. "Your blood test indicates that very little of the poison remains. About 2 in fact. But it should not be enough to still affect you," the droid told him.

"Well...good...except..." He frowned. If it wasn't still affecting him, why was it still so hard to **_move_**? He turned to the droid, and explained that little problem.

"Hmm... I will give you a full examination, Master Anakin, we will determine why you are still affected this way." Anakin nodded in agreement to that, and shifted slightly, to make his muscles relax. He didn't want to do anything that might make the results more negative than they needed to be, after all.

After a thirty minute examination the droid told him his findings.

"It seems that this poison has effected the mechonisims where your left leg is connected. We could repair them but there would be no guarantees that you would be any better," it explained.

"Oh." Well...great. "Anything that you **_can_** guarantee will help?"

"I'm sorry, Master Anakin. There is not," the droid answered.

"Oh," he repeated in a flatter tone. He couldn't even think of a word foul enough to suit this situation, in any language he'd ever heard. And, he'd heard some pretty foul words, during his time in slavery, on Tatooine.

"I can still try to repair the problems and give you a cane, but I am afraid that is all we can offer." The first image that came to his mind was Yoda. He bit back a shiver, and just offered the droid a thin, grateful smile, and nodded.

"If that's all you can do, that's all I can ask for."

The droid nodded and left to make arrangements. Obi-Wan returned a few moments after it had left.

"So? What's the verdict?" He questioned.

"I broke myself," Anakin stated, in that same, flat tone. "And, in effect, am getting a new toy." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow not understanding.

"Oh...you'll see." He made an impatient brushing movement in the air. He was feeling annoyed about this, and didn't particularly want to explain, when Obi-Wan would see for himself in just a few hours.

The droid returned before he could asked anymore questions.

"Master Kenobi, I'm sorry but we need to take Master Anakin into surgery." Obi-Wan's eyes widened.

"Sur-surgery!"

"I **_told _**you I broke myself." Anakin reminded him. "Don't worry, it's nothing too major. I'll be back soon." Obi-Wan could only nod and watch as Anakin was taken away.

Anakin did come back, after a little over an hour, and he **_was_** walking on his own...for the most part. The droid had given him that cane he'd mentioned, when he'd woken up, so he was leaning on that, but he didn't need any more support. He assumed Obi-Wan had sat still, and would be waiting for him in the hall...or lobby.

Obi-Wan had been sitting for a bit before he had gotten up and started pacing.

"But, you're not impatient." Anakin smirked at him, teasingly, and limping toward him. Obi-Wan let out a sigh of relief.

"Only when it comes to you," he replied and glanced down at the cane before smiling at him. _'It's hot.'  
_

"Told you I have a new toy." Anakin stated, he looked a bit more irritated, when he looked down at the wooden stick. Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I got put in charge of negotiations class. Master Advan is supposed to be sitting in on it today. Would you like to come as well?" He questioned as they walked out of the healing wards.

"Yes..." He replied slowly. "I think I would." Obi-Wan nodded as they walked together down to his class. He checked the time.

"The initiates should be arriving soon," he commented getting things together.

"Alright," he agreed, sitting down in a chair near the desk. This was good. Advan would be distracted by the class, he'd have ample opportunity to see if he could sense any of the dark side in the man.

Excited voices soon came into the room from the hallway before the owners of the voices came into the room.

"Greetings, Padawans," Obi-Wan greeted them.

"Greetings, Master Kenobi," the padawans chorused as they took their seats.

"Master Kenobi," Master Advan greeted.

"Master Advan, please take a seat off to the side," he requested. Advan nodded and found a seat in the corner. Anakin spent most of the class staring at him. But, he had only come to one conclusion by the time it ended: if Advan was evil, he was doing a fine old job of concealing it.

The Padawans stood to leave but Obi-Wan stopped them.

"I have an announcement to make: tomorrow, the issue we will be looking at are the requirements for a Padawan to become a Knight. There is a reason behind this, so I hope you all put a good deal of research into it. You may go," he told them. Each Padawan gave each other a weird look before shrugging and leaving each whispering what Master Obi-Wan could be talking about.

"You haven't lost your touch," Anakin commented, getting back to his feet, and going over to him. "Congratulations."

"What, to confuse everyone? I believe that is Yoda's job," Obi-Wan replied with a chuckle. Advan stood and came over to them.

"I can now understand why these students enjoy this class. This was most fun, probably the highlight of my day," he stated holding out his hand for Obi-Wan.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Obi-Wan replied shaking his hand.

"You must be Master Advan." Anakin nodded politely to him. "My son's in one of your classes." Advan stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Ah. Anakin Skywalker, of course. Yes, Luke shows great promise as I hear from most of his Masters," Advan commented.

"As it should be." Anakin nodded, feeling a twinge of pride. "I've been looking forward to meeting you. To meeting **_all _**the new Masters."

"It is a pleasure, but if I don't hurry I will be late and we can't have that now can we? Good day to you both," he said before turning and was gone. Obi-Wan waited until Advan's energy had faded before he turned to Anakin. "Well?"

"I can't tell." Anakin shook his head, frowning. "Whatever he failed, on his trials, it wasn't mental defense."

"Highest in his class there," Obi-Wan confirmed.

"It's going to be tricky, to find out what he's really thinking, without letting him know..." He continued slowly. "It can be done, I'm sure, but it'll be difficult." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Well I spoke Master Yoda, he agreed to test Luke tonight after his classes. I think he has one last class... with Master Maeth if I'm not mistaken," he told him.

"Does he have any theories?" Anakin wondered hopefully.

"Not without testing him," he replied.

"Alright..." He nodded thoughtfully. Well, if they had to test him, they'd test him. The tests wouldn't hurt, he'd gone through them too, when he'd first come to the Jedi Temple. Worse things had happened than getting these tests.

"Well should we go on up or do you want to do something else?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nah," He shook his head. "I think I've done about all the damage I can do for one day. We can go home now." Obi-Wan nodded.

"Once Luke gets in we'll go on to Yoda."

"That's fine," he agreed with a shrug. "Maybe I should come to class with you more often." He added with a teasing grin. "I miss you, when you're gone during the day." Obi-Wan laughed as they walked.

"I don't know, you might prove to be a distraction."

"To the students, or you?"

"Both," Obi-Wan answered.

"They didn't seem particularly distracted today." He pointed out, letting his fingers intertwine with Obi-Wan's.

"Alright maybe it is just me." Obi-Wan shrugged, with a smile.

"Of course, if my Master wishes me to stay at home, like a good little boy, I can hardly refuse," he continued, with a small sigh.

"You'll get too bored. Maybe we should ask Yoda about giving you a teaching position," he suggested.

"That works too," he agreed with another shrug. "Being bored is part of the problem now."

"What would you like to teach?"

"Hmmm..." He thought about that for a minute. "I don't know. You already have teachers for the things I'm good at...Flying, maybe? Do you have a Master for that, yet?"

"No we do not," Obi-Wan answered.

"It's an important skill to know." He felt an excited grin tugging at his lips. "Never know when good piloting skills will come in handy."

"There's some of the old Anakin showing through," Obi-Wan commented with a smile. "But you cannot start off with those incredible stunts you usually pull. These students won't have flown before."

"You mean the ones that you hate so much?" He laughed softly. "Like the one with the power company?"

"Yes those... uh... my stomach turns at just the thought of them." He shook his head.

"Oh, come on." He stuck his tongue out at him. "You know you love the rush."

"Once my stomach stops turning yes," Obi-Wan agreed as they came to their apartment.

"It's not **_that_** bad..." Anakin pouted at him. "Besides, when was the least time you let me fly for you? When I was nineteen, and we were chasing that assassin, who was after Padmé?"

"Actually you saved me from those little droids when we were going to rescue... anyway, you're right, if I were younger it probably wouldn't be that bad."

"Oh, yes." He rolled his eyes slightly. "You're **_sooo_** old."

Obi-Wan laughed sitting on the couch. "You're right. I am sooo old."

"Liar," Anakin accused dryly, limping over and collapsing next to him. "I don't sleep with old men. My sex life is a testament to your youth." Obi-Wan started to run his fingers through Anakin's hair.

"You make me feel young. Of course also thanks to you, I am getting grey hair as well."

"Well, so am I." Anakin pointed out, moving a couple curls on his head, to reveal some silvering strands. "And you, sir, have been getting grey hair for years. I highly doubt it has that much to do with your age."

"No. It's only you who I have known for years," Obi-Wan replied.

"Ha ha." He kissed his check, right above his beard. "Very cute." Obi-Wan smiled and looked back as the door opened. Luke walked in, R2-D2 rolling along behind beeping and whistling. Luke laughed at whatever the little droid had been telling him.

"Did you two behave?" Anakin teased them both, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan's waist, and resting his head on the older's shoulder. He felt like he was married again...it was a little odd, considering this was Obi-Wan, and not Padmé. R2 whistled and Luke smiled nodding.

"Do you have much work for the weekend?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Nope and that's the great thing! No work all weekend... except for your class tomorrow which is also the only one," Luke replied. "I should have known you wouldn't grow soft with new Masters." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Goodness, Anakin! Your boy is smart!"

"You doubted it?" Anakin raised an eyebrow at his lover. "Really. Intelligence is in his genes."

"I never doubted it, just surprised that he thought I would go soft," Obi-Wan replied.

"You can't go soft." Anakin smirked at him. "That's why I'm here. To keep you on your toes."

"There you have it, Luke. You can blame your father for not letting me go soft," Obi-Wan told him. Luke gave Anakin a mock glare although his eyes were laughing.

"Sorry, kiddo," Anakin snickered at him. "I never got out of my rebellious teenager phase."

"Well we better get ready," Obi-Wan said slipping out of Anakin's arms to stand. Luke gave him a questioning look.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Your father and I are taking you to Master Yoda to be tested," Obi-Wan explained.

"Tested? But haven't I already been tested?"

"Not that kind of test." Anakin yawned, stretching slightly, and standing back up. "It's a test to find out why you're getting those visions."

"They have tests like that?" Luke questioned.

"Of course... and if not we could always invent one," Obi-Wan replied.

"Master Qui-Gon had a theory we thought was worthy looking into, though," his father explained, with a shrug. "So, we're going to."

"Come on now. We don't want to keep Master Yoda waiting." Obi-Wan ushered Luke out the door. Anakin fully intended to come along, and did so. He wanted to know too! It wasn't fair making him wait at home! Besides, he was sure Yoda wouldn't mind, if he tagged along. Luke **_was_** his son, after all. Obi-Wan could hear his thoughts and smiled.

_'Jealous I didn't usher you?' _He thought.

_'Not jealous,' _Anakin corrected, limping as quickly as he could to catch up to them. He **_did _**hope he'd get faster about this... _'Slow, but not jealous. I would have snuck in, if you hadn't wanted me to come anyway.' _He wasn't completely serious about that.

* * *

Master Yoda was waiting for them in the Council chambers. He looked up as Luke, Obi-Wan and Anakin walked in.

"Welcome you are," he greeted. Obi-Wan bowed in his greeting.

"Thank you, Master." Anakin nodded his head. He **_would_** have bowed, like Obi-Wan, but he feared he might fall over, if he did. That was one humiliation he wasn't ready to face yet.

"Testing, to see if you are a visioner, they want for you," Yoda commented.

"If that is what they want Master," Luke replied. Yoda nodded and looked at Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Ask you both to leave I do," he requested. Well...it seemed coming along had been absolutely useless.

"Yes, Master," Anakin agreed anyway, turning around to go back out of the room. Obi-Wan followed him, closing the door after himself.

"Well I guess now we just wait," he sighed.

"Looks like it," Anakin confirmed, leaning against the wall and sinking down to the floor, with an already bored sigh.

* * *

Three hours later, the door slid open and Luke walked out with a tired yawn but he smiled at them both. Yoda exited behind him.

"Well?" Anakin glanced at them, raising an eyebrow.

"Powerful visioner, Luke Skywalker is," Yoda confirmed. Obi-Wan smiled and put a reassuring hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke looked up at him before collapsing into his arms. Obi-Wan quickly caught him and shifted so that he was cradling him like he had when he was little.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Anakin nodded at him, forcing himself back to his feet. "That's what we needed to know."

"He's exhausted, we should get him to bed," Obi-Wan said, and bowed his head to Master Yoda.

Anakin followed his example, and patted his son's head, before starting toward the elevator. He was hoping to average the speeds out, and keep up with Obi-Wan, by starting first. Shaking his head with a smile, Obi-Wan matched his steps.

"Well, that answers that," Anakin noted. "Absolutely nothing's wrong."

"He'll need special training, probably from Yoda himself."

"Yes, but it's nothing that can't be handled."

"True," Obi-Wan agreed as they got back to the apartment. He took Luke to his room and covered him up. "I hope he got all his research done before all this." Anakin snickered a little, waiting in the doorway, with an amused smile plastered on his face.

"I'm sure he did. And, if he didn't, he will have before time for his class."

Obi-Wan came back out closing the door. "And so that leaves us," he whispered. Anakin's smile softened slightly, and he leaned in, giving Obi-Wan a gentle kiss, before he spoke again.

"To bed," he suggested, pointing toward the door, and starting off for it. Obi-Wan smiled and followed him.

* * *

"Are the Organas still coming?" Anakin wondered, the morning of Luke and Leia's thirteenth birthday. He hoped they were. He could feel Padmé strong in the Force again, and he knew she wanted to see her son and daughter at the same time.

"As far as I know," Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Good..." He nodded thoughtfully, taking a sip from his coffee cup. "Padmé wants to see her." There was a knock at the door.

"That should be them now," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"See? I told you, she'd be coming," Anakin informed Padmé, or the empty room, as he did that, before grabbing his cane, and starting after Obi-Wan, to also greet their guests.

Obi-Wan pushed the button that would allow the door to open, and his breath caught. This couldn't be Leia! Not the little girl he had seen last year. She had grown at least two feet, her hair braided on the sides joined into one at the back. Her brown eyes sparkled, her hands folded elegantly in front of her.

"L-Leia?" He questioned finally.

"Master Kenobi," she greeted curtseying a little. It was all Anakin could do to not start laughing at his lover's bemusement.

"Happy birthday, squirt," he greeted, holding his free hand to his face, to hide the slightly helpless grin. Leia smiled and entered hugging him.

"Hi, Dad. What happened?" She asked, a worried look coming over her face when she noticed his cane.

"Hardware malfunction." He brushed it off. Really, that was what it was. Leia didn't need to know that he'd been poisoned. "This was the best they could do, without replacing the whole thing. It's good enough."

"Oh well, that's okay then. Where's Luke?" She questioned.

"Right here, Sis," Luke called waving from the living room. Her smile lit up the entire room as she ran to him, he picked her up and spun her around laughing. "Great to see you too." Obi-Wan looked out into the hallway searching for the Senator and his wife but he didn't see them.

"Leia? Where are your parents?" He questioned.

"Oh, Papa had some business to take care of, and Momma didn't come," she answered.

_'So,' _Anakin reflected, feeling a small smile tug at his lips. For the first time in thirteen years, he was going to see his daughter without Senator Organa breathing down his throat. That seemed like a nice idea. Well, Bail Organa was a nice enough man, but it was the principle of the matter, mostly.

"I see you're taking after your mother's hairstyles. How long did this take?" Obi-Wan questioned taking a closer look at her hair. Leia giggled.

"Not long. Only three hours," she answered.

"And, she's **_defiantly_** female," Anakin concluded, joining them in the living room, and looking amused. He wasn't sure how long Padmé spent on her hair, although she definitely brushed it enough. He'd always arrived after it was done, and had to leave before she could change it again. Obi-Wan sat in a chair while Luke and Leia took the couch.

"So how is your training going, Luke?" Leia asked.

"Top of my class in history and negotiations, thanks to Papa," Luke answered.

"He's being modest," Anakin informed Leia, with a smirk. "He's going to be a very strong Jedi, when he gets old enough."

"Aww! I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"Leia... please... it's not a big deal. Really," he insisted.

"And, how have **_you_** been doing, squirt?" Anakin questioned his daughter. He hadn't seen her for a year either...It was a big deal to him, to be able to talk to her.

"I've been fine, Dad. Papa says I have mother's negotiation skills," she answered with a smile. Obi-Wan stood and went to the kitchen feeling a little out of place. He decided to get their food ready, also giving the family some alone time.

"You must be very good then," Anakin smiled at her, as he sat down. "Your mother was a fabulous politician." He'd actually meant that as a compliment...really he had.

"Papa let me watch some of the HoloNet reports, with her in them. I was very impressed," she answered.

"She **_was_** very impressive," he confirmed with a nod. "When I met her, she was already the reigning Queen of Naboo."

"Do you think I could do that?" Leia asked her eyes shining.

"Well, being elected Queen of Naboo **_would _**be easier if you actually **_lived _**there," he smiled teasingly at her. "I'm sure you have the talent, though. But, if you want **_my _**advice, avoid politics." She pouted.

"But I might be able to change things... no I know I could change things," she told him, her voice determined.

"I don't doubt that you could," he assured her, his expression softening again. The Republic was **_just _**now regaining political balance, from Palpatine's Empire, and then death. "But, the life of a politician is a hard one. You're **_actually _**in the public eye, whether you want to be or not." He snorted, and smiled again. "You probably already know that, though, don't you? Living with Senator Organa, and all."

"Of course, I love it." She smiled.

"Hmm..." He studied her carefully. "Maybe you **_will _**make a good politician..." Luke closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at his sister.

"Mom thinks you would make a great Queen," he told her.

"Does she?" Anakin glanced around the room, for the centre of Padmé's energy.

_'You're sure you should be encouraging her?' _Anakin wondered dryly._  
_

_'Our children are going to change things, Ani. I know it,' _she answered.

_'They probably will,' _he agreed, looking back to them. _'They're strong enough to change the galaxy, hopefully for the better.'_

"Hey, Anakin, are you ready?" Obi-Wan questioned from the doorway. It was time for the cake.

"Yeah," he confirmed with a nod, breaking his connection with Padmé reluctantly. "Yeah, now's fine." Obi-Wan lit the candles and then brought out the cake. Luke smiled slightly and Leia giggled.

"Well, you guys are officially teenagers," he said, setting the cake down.

"That," Anakin decided, obviously teasing them. "Is an absolutely terrifying thought."

"Dad!" Both complained at the same time and Obi-Wan chuckled.

"What?" He smirked at them. "You two growing up makes me feel like an adult. Which, frankly, is just as scary as you being teenagers."

"I'll say," Obi-Wan agreed.

"See?" He looked up, and smirked at him. "Master agrees."

"You're not helping, Master Kenobi," Leia scolded.

"I knew I should have stayed in the kitchen," he mumbled but was smiling.

"Actually," he coughed discretely, to get Obi-Wan out of trouble with the children. "I was referring to his agreement on my level of immaturity."

"You're much more mature than you give yourself credit for," Leia told him.

"Really?" He blinked, slightly touched, and glanced at the other two in the room.

"When you want to be," Obi-Wan agreed.

"Being childish is fun," he retorted, sticking his tongue out, to prove his point. They all laughed. It was almost midnight when Leia stood.

"Well, I really should be going," she said. Obi-Wan also stood.

"I'll escort you, as safe as the Temple is, you're still to young to walk on you're own," he told her.

"Squirt," Anakin gave her a stern look. "You're not getting off that easy," he informed her, but then just held his arms out to her. "I want my annual hug."

"Of course, Daddy," she replied and came over hugging him tightly as well as giving him a kiss on both cheeks.

"Alright." He let go of her after a couple minutes. "Fee paid. I'll see you."

"I'll be at the ceremo..." she started but Obi-Wan pulled her away smiling.

"Yes, yes we'll see you tomorrow Leia. Come on let's go," he told her quickly, and just like that they were gone.

"What's tomorrow?" Anakin wondered, turning to Luke. Luke also stared at the door in curiosity.

"I have no idea," he said, shrugging.

_'Do you know?' _He questioned Padmé.

_'Obi-Wan has said nothing to me or Master Jinn,' _she replied.

"I'll bribe it out of him, later," he decided finally, with a shrug. Luke yawned.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed. Night, Dad," he said standing.

"Sweet dreams." He nodded, before getting up himself. He'd go wait for Obi-Wan in their room.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Next: When All I Have Is You_

_

* * *

_After Note: Hmmm...yes. Messing with his leg was absolutely necessary. Why? I'm not entirely certain. But, let's say it was anyway, hmm? Anywho, drawing so close to the end of this story, feedback is appreciate more than ever. (Not that I'm asking for reviews, or that I'm going to just not upload the last three chapters or whatever, but getting some tips and opinions would be nice.) I sincerely hope you've enjoyed reading the first nine chapters, as much as I enjoyed writing them. Once again, my life's a little spastic right now. I'll put chapter ten up as soon as I finish editing it. (Or, tomorrow. Whichever comes second.)


	10. When All I Have Is You

Disclaimer: We don't own SW.

Acknowledgements: C-written with Seylin, inspired by George Lucas' Star Wars Episode III: Revgenge of the Sith.

Aubrey's crap: -Drools- One more chapter, and the Epilogue. Then, it's **finished**! I'm going to miss this story...it's been good to me. -Cuddles her lovely epic- Anywho, Harry Potter came out an hour and a half ago, from when I'm writting this. P;; So, naturally, I'm giving you a double helping of a Star Wars fic. XD;; To celebrate, of course! (I picked some doozy chapters to celebrate with, too... ) Epilogue will be up within a week, for those of you who love me (I mean...this story) enough to care!

* * *

**Monochrome Shatter  
Chapter 10: When All I Have Is You

* * *

**

One hour later, Obi-Wan returned and turned the lights out before coming into their room to change. He saw the look Anakin gave him.

"Don't even think about asking. I've been sworn to secrecy," he told him.

"What's tomorrow?" He asked anyway, in a dry tone.

"I just told you I can't tell you," Obi-Wan repeated.

"No fair." He frowned a little. "No sex tonight, for you."

"I can't help it Anakin. It's a total secret. Only Yoda and myself know," he said climbing into bed.

"And Leia." He corrected, with a small sniff.

"Well she's the guest speaker so yes, Leia to."

"But, what is she guest speaking **_for_**?" Obi-Wan smiled and drew a finger over his lips.

"I can't tell."

"I'm not going to be able to trick you, am I?"

"Highly doubtful," Obi-Wan replied laying down.

"No sex for you for a week," Anakin amended dryly, before rolling over so that his back was to the older man, and closing his eyes. Fine, if Obi-Wan wasn't going to talk, he'd just go to sleep.

"I think you'll change your mind after tomorrow," he whispered and then turned over so that his back to was facing Anakin.

Anakin ignored him, though, to the best of his abilities.

* * *

The next morning, he was slightly warmer, but letting up all of none in his sex refusal.

"You'll need to be down in the training rooms around three, and dress nicely. We'll see you then," Obi-Wan told him, he kissed him on the cheek before he and Luke left for classes.

Anakin raised his eyebrows after them, but when the time came, he did obey and show up. He could only dress so nicely, since he still only had his Jedi robes, but he did put on some clean ones.

Leia smiled and came over giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry you can't know, Daddy, but it's a big surprise," she told him with a smile.

"Obviously," Anakin confirmed, with a gentle smile at her, petting her carefully done up hair.

"Oh! I have to go, we're getting ready to start." She quickly went up to the stage. Anakin raised an eyebrow at them, but just sat down in one of the chairs set up, and waited to see what would happen next. Obi-Wan smiled at her and nodded after everyone was seated. "Today I welcome you here for a very special event. Among the students of the Jedi Order, there are two that have surpassed their expected limitations. There is also another man among us, who will gain something as well." She smiled at Anakin and winked. "If Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi would come and join me." Yoda and Obi-Wan stood, each standing on one side of her.

"First, we would like to honor someone who has been a big part of the Order for many years now. Today we recognize him as a Master who will teach piloting to the Padawans, even though he is not currently a real Jedi. Anakin Skywalker," she announced.

Anakin blinked, and almost fell from his chair. Were they saying what he thought they were saying? His eyes flickered up at Obi-Wan, widening in slight alarm. He was **_really _**getting Mastership? He'd only wanted to be an instructor, and they were doing **_this _**for him?

_'Come on Anakin. This is your moment.' _Obi-Wan smiled.

_'Is this for real?' _He wondered, even as he scrambled to his feet. _'You're serious about this?'  
_

_'If we weren't, would we be doing it?'  
_

_'I'm really getting Mastership?' _he continued up to where Leia was standing anyway, even as he went.

"Helped us much you have young Skywalker. The least we could do, it is," Yoda told him. Leia only smiled and pulled out (something that shows they are Masters) and gave it to him.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered and kissed his cheek. Anakin was speechless for several minutes. Fifteen years of working for this, and it was finally in his grasp, when he'd given up on it completely...

"T...thank you, Master..." He managed to get out, finally. "This is a great honour." Both Yoda and Obi-Wan bowed to him. Leia waited until he gone to sit down again before she once again spoke.

"Now, we shall bring forth the two Padawans that have worked very hard for this honour. Very few have gotten this title so early in life. It is my pleasure to announce that Padawans Derstin and Skywalker are now Jedi Knights. If you will please come forward."

Luke and Ariel both stood although they were both as speechless as Anakin had been. They came forward and bowed to Master Yoda and Obi-Wan.

"Normally this would mean you would be ready to separate from your Masters, and go on missions on your own. But seeing as you have not had Masters that portion of the title will be with held until it is felt you are ready. However you will now begin your apprenticeships. Luke Skywalker, you shall become Master Maeth's apprentice and Ariel Derstin you shall become Master Baon's. I wish you both luck," Leia explained.

Anakin still seemed to be in a state of shock, by the time the ceremony ended. He managed to scrounge up a sincere word of congratulations for his son, but other than that, he was just totally out of it. He couldn't believe this was happening! He wondered if Padmé was watching...and his mother. She would have been so proud of him, if she were still alive... Obi-Wan came over to him smiling.

"Now do you see why I couldn't tell you?"

"Ah...huh..." He replied slowly, nodding in a distracted fashion, before finally snapping back to reality, and glancing up at Obi-Wan. "A wonderful choice of date, too." He smiled slightly. "Exactly twenty-seven years ago today, your ship landed on Tatooine, and Qui-Gon and Padmé found me."

"Did it really? Well I guess you are right. Great present, huh?" Obi-Wan laughed.

"DAD! I DID IT! I DID IT! I MADE KNIGHT!" Luke exclaimed running over to him. Had he been able to fly Anakin was sure he would be soaring.

"I know, I know." Anakin grinned at him, and gave him a congratulatory hug. "Much faster than I did." Luke ran over to Leia and picked her up twirling her around.

"Luke please! Put me down!" She exclaimed through her laughter.

"He sure seems happy," Obi-Wan commented before looking back at Anakin. _'So... does this mean you take back what you said last night, or will I have to put my negotiation skills to use?'_

_'Consider threat withdrawn.'_

"Yeah, he does." Anakin agreed, still smiling slightly. "So, why is it he gets to be a Knight at thirteen, but I had to wait until I was twenty-one?" He wondered, turning a look onto his former master, filled with dry amusement.

"Master Yoda thought it was time. But... you also know that this means he won't be with us anymore. The rule about apprentices living with their Masters has not changed," he said. Anakin turned an little glare on him, and he stood up wordlessly, heading for the door, and mentally tossing at him,

_'Threat reinstated.'_

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called running after him.

"No," Anakin shook his head, and just continued to walk away from him. "You don't get to just say you're sorry, and make this better."

"I wasn't going to. You knew this was coming. Besides he'll still be here at the Temple, just not living with us," Obi-Wan replied walking next to him.

"If you were going to grant me Mastership anyway, why couldn't you make **_me_** his Master?"

"Anakin,you know as well as I do that it will be better for him for neither of us to be his Master," Obi-Wan insisted.

"I can teach him everything he needs to know." He stopped, and turned an angry look onto his lover. "I was the most powerful Jedi in the galaxy, you pick **_now _**to start doubting me?"

"I do not doubt you,Anakin, you should know that I would never doubt you. It is just the way things must be." And with that he turned and went back to the training rooms.

"You're trying to take him away from me!" Anakin shouted after him, an old fury stirring in him. It was an anger he'd let rest more than twelve years before. "But, I won't let you. You will **_not_** take anyone else away from me, **_General_**!" Then, without another word, he threw up every mental shield he had, and started limping away from him. He wasn't heading for the elevator, to their apartment, though. He was heading for the hanger. Flying was the only thing he knew for a fact would calm him down. Maybe he could rant a bit to R2, as well...

Those words hurt... but Obi-Wan continued walking, there was nothing he could do. It had already been decided.

* * *

Anakin reached the hanger, and jumped into the first speeder he saw, taking off away from the Temple. He knew where he could go. He knew for a fact it hadn't been resold, after she'd died. He'd calm down, then go to Padmé's house...it had been a safe haven for him for so long...yes, that would do just fine.

Several hours later, he landed on Senator Amidala's private landing deck, and stumbled inside, collapsing down tiredly to the ground, next to the shut down fountain. It gave him no soothing, tricking rhythm this time.

Minutes passed, then hours, then over a day, and he still didn't move. He started crying, but he didn't move.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood by the window, one arm crossed over his chest the other propped on it so that his hand covered his mouth in a worried expression.

_'Why didn't I go after him! WHY!' _He thought. Luke came up behind him, he to was worried about his father, but he knew Obi-Wan was more so. He hadn't slept since Anakin had disappeared. Sure it was only a day... but what if it turned into more?

"Papa? Are you going to be okay?" He asked coming up behind him. Within the next two days he would be moving in with Master Maeth, he hated it that his father was not there. Obi-Wan turned just as there was a rumble of thunder and the skies started to grow dark.

"I'll be fine Luke... it's your father I'm worried about," he answered and turned back to the window as the rain started to fall.

* * *

Anakin did, eventually, move from his spot, when it started to rain, but he didn't move back to the speeder. Far from it, he moved into the bedroom, he and Padmé had once shared, sinking weakly to the floor. All the furniture had been removed, but he still knew this condo like his own Starfighter cockpit.

_'Padmé,'_ he begged miserably into the Force. _'Please, come here. I miss you so much, please come.'  
_

And her presence came, she sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, very lightly but it was enough.

"I missed you." Anakin repeated, sitting up quickly, and throwing his arms around her materialized spirit. "Feeling you...isn't always enough."

"Anakin? What has happened? The air around you... Obi-Wan... Luke, and Leia, has been thrown into turmoil," she questioned.

"Obi-Wan's trying to take him from me," he informed her, his voice shaking with his tears. "He's trying to...take my little boy away from me. But, I won't let him. He can't do this to me again, Padmé. He can't take anyone else--I won't **_let _**him!"

"Obi-Wan would never do such a thing, Anakin. He loves Luke as much as you do. Please explain."

"He...he...and Yoda...finally granted me Mastership..." He began slowly, still crying into her shoulder. "And...they decided...that Luke deserves a **_real _**Master. Like Obi-Wan was for me, and Qui-Gon for him. But...did they chose me? **_No_**!" A harsh sob broke out, and it took him a moment to recompose himself enough to continue. He didn't even care about his mental blocks enough to keep all his misery from leaking through whichever one it happened to reach first. "They...they're sending him off to live with a complete **_stranger_**! They finally make me a Master, but they won't let me teach my own **_son_**!"

"Hush... shhh..." She tried to sooth. "Ani... Master Yoda and Obi-Wan are doing what they think is best. Luke has thrived under your and Obi-Wan's teachings... don't you think it will be good to see how he does under someone else?"

"He's **_my _**son..." Anakin repeated, shaking his head the least bit. "What makes Obi-Wan think he can still pull this garbage? He's **_my son_**! And...he's all I have left that reminds me of **_you_**."

"Anakin." She took his face in her hands. "You have Me. Here." She placed a hand on his heart. "And you will always have me."

"I still love you..." He whispered, as though just realizing it himself. "I never stopped--I swear I didn't. I never **_will_**. Padmé...I miss you so much, I would gladly die to be with you again...I'd rather have you back than my next ten minutes of oxygen..." His shoulders wracked with his inner turmoil. "And Obi-Wan Kenobi is trying to take the last thing I have of you away from me! The last good thing that we made **_together_**! I **_hate _**him for it! I wish he would **_burn_**!"

Padmé's eyes widened. "Anakin, stop this! Take it back!"

* * *

Obi-Wan leaned heavily against the wall, his heart pounding painfully in his chest.

_'What is this...' _he thought dizzily.

"Papa! What's wrong?" Luke exclaimed running to him. His heart was pounding to, he had had a dream in which he had seen Obi-Wan very sick, he prayed that this wasn't it coming true.

* * *

"Why **_should _**I?" Anakin demanded, staring at her in disbelief. "Don't tell me you're turning against me **_again_**!" He could feel his hurt, and fury, and fear all rising together, bringing a stone cold darkness out of the deepest, locked away pits of his soul. But...he wasn't going to do that again...he **_wasn't_**! Was he? "Don't you **_dare_** do that to me again, Padmé!"

"I'm not turning against you, Anakin! I never turned against you! The Force is powerful, it will grant your wishes in time. Anger fuels it's power. You will kill him!" She pleaded.

Anakin seemed stunned into silence, by those words. His eyes were also wide, but with shock. He forced the darkness in him to recede, at least a little, and more grief washed over him.

"No..." He groaned, doubling over and burying his hands into his hair. "No...I...I **_can't_**! I can't kill anyone **_ever again_**! I'll **_die_**!" Not literally, of course. Well...he might...But, mostly, he meant that the guilt would eat at him, and he'd eventually mentally decay to nothing at all, but flesh and blood, and pieces of metal.

* * *

"Luke... it hurts... I'm losing him... again..." Obi-Wan whispered, he couldn't feel Anakin anymore. The void he was left with threatened to engulf him.

"No, Papa! Don't give into it! Please you can't leave me and dad. I'll...I'll find him... everything will be ok. You'll see," Luke promised. Obi-Wan was cold to his touch. "Stay awake don't fall asleep! I'll go find Master Yoda!" He jumped up and ran off the find the old master.

_'Master... is this what... what you felt... when you were dying?_'

* * *

"Oh, Anakin..." Padmé whispered she wrapped her arms around him, her tears falling.

"Maybe I should die..." He was shaking horribly. "I'm dangerous. I can't even protect the people I care about from **_others_**, how am I supposed to save them from myself?"

"Don't you ever let me hear those words again, Anakin Skywalker! You saved us all!" She scolded.

"Saved you?" He echoed, with a hollow laugh of disbelief. "**_Saved _**you? Padmé, I **_destroyed _**you **_all_**!"

"Anakin, you saved me, you saved me from a life of loneliness. You have kept me in your heart, and therefore allowed me to stay with you and watch our children grow up. You saved Obi-Wan countless times, you even saved Luke. Please don't do this..."

"I don't deserve him!" He shook his head, barely trusting himself to speak. "I don't deserve you, either! I don't deserve to live, I don't even deserve to **_die_**!"

"Would Obi-Wan have stayed by you for all these years if you didn't deserve him? Would Yoda have allowed you to be together? Would you have been allow to live after you were born if we didn't deserve you?"

"Yes." He bit off bitterly. "Because I'm the stupid 'chosen one'. But, I fulfilled by destiny! And...I'm tired of playing the damn Hero with No Fear." He'd already told Obi-Wan that...But, no matter what Yoda told him about not having to protect people, he was still Anakin fucking Skywalker. No amount of insane promises could change that.

_'Padmé, we need you,' _Qui-Gon said appearing. She looked up at him from her place.

_'No... he took it back...' _she replied.

_'It was started. We must help stop it,' _he answered. She nodded and looked at Anakin.

"Anakin I love you more than anything, but now I have to go and help Obi-Wan," she told him and kissed him as best she could before she and Qui-Gon disappeared.

Anakin just sat there for several more minutes, completely silent, before he got slowly to his feet, form still shaking like a leaf, as he put his weight back on his cane, and went back to the speeder he'd stolen. Obi-Wan couldn't take **_anyone _**away from him. Including himself. So, he was going to go back, and make sure the bastard didn't die on him.

* * *

"Will he be okay, Master?" Luke questioned softly looking up at Maeth.

"We can only hope the Force will guide him back," Master Maeth answered.

* * *

**Inside the medical room  
**

"Get another blanket. We need to bring his temperature up," a droid ordered.

Yoda sat in a chair by the bed, head bowed in meditation as he spoke with Qui-Gon and Padmé, trying to keep Obi-Wan from sinking further into the lost depths of the Force.

Finding Obi-Wan could have been harder, Anakin decided, as he parked the speeder out side of the healer's tower, and went in. The cockpit had been open, so he was soaking wet, from the rain, but he didn't care. He ignore the droids' and healers' offers for assistance, and just went where the Force told him to. Up to the third floor, down the hall, fourth door on the left. He passed by Luke and Maeth without even looking at them, and just entered the room, despite the droids' protests that he'd need to wait outside.

There was no emotion from Obi-Wan. Just the hard feeling of... cold.

Anakin stood there, and stared at him for several minutes, still stunned by what he'd accidentally done. No...no...this couldn't be happening...not again...Still without a word, he dropped down to the floor, right where he stood, not caring that he was sitting in a puddle that his wet clothes had made. He knew what he had to do. And, he didn't care if it took ten years off his life. He crossed his arms over his chest, and his legs beneath him, and closed his eyes, delving as deeply into the Force as he could. He dove into his Master himself.

_'I'm sorry.'  
_

_'G-go a-away, An-Anakin. D-don't do this._

_'It's my fault this happened to begin with. I'm not going to let another person I love just die.'  
_

_'You-you'll hurt y-yourself. S-st-stop.'  
_

_'I don't care.' _His tone was firm, leaving no room for argument. It was the tone of a soldier. In battle, you **_couldn't _**let your inferiors argue with you, or you'd all end up dead. Obi-Wan wasn't his inferior comrade, but the principle was about the same. _'I'm not leaving until you wake up.'  
_

_'You b-being here w-will not h-help. I-it's so c-cold. Who k-knew the F-force could b-be s-so cold?'  
_

_'I'm not leaving you alone, Master.' _He seemed more determined now, not less. _'This is my fault, and I intend to take responsibility for it.' _He paused, before saying pretty much what he'd told Palpatine, concerning Obi-Wan on the Invisible Hand. _'You are my partner. My fate shall be the same as yours.'  
_

_'I don't want to die.'  
_

_'We won't let you,'_ both Qui-Gon and Padmé said.

_'Padmé,' _He sighed. Was the whole world against his atonement? _'I couldn't save you. But, I can save him! Even if I have a fraction of a chance of success, I have to try!'  
_

_'Ani... alright...' _their presence faded, although he knew it was still there. Anakin took a deep breath, to calm himself down. He just had to focus on the moment, like Obi-Wan was always telling him. Just focus...

But, with that focus came an old fear that he could have **_sworn_** he left with his legs and arm, on Mustafar.

_All things must die..._ His dragon whispered to him. _Even Jedi.  
_

No. That wasn't going to happen to Obi-Wan. Anakin took another deep breath. He needed to fucking **_focus_**!

_'You need to wake up now, Master.'  
_

_'I can't feel you... like before...'_

_'We'll fix that later, you need to wake up, for now.'  
_

_You did this...this is your fault. He's going to die because of you.  
_

No. Focus. He just needed to focus. Anakin felt a brush of Obi-Wan's energy, it was weak but still it was something. His breathing caught, already exhausted and ragged, and a bead of sweat trickled down his cheek. Focusing was now getting irritatingly difficult.

_'Wake up,' _he repeated, a little less demandingly, a little more pleadingly. _'Please. You can't take anyone else away from me.' _Anakin felt a hand on his shoulder. _  
_

_'Wake up Papa. For us both,' _Luke whispered. Obi-Wan's energy left the cold place, his eyes slowly opened.

Anakin could have collapsed right there, and to be perfectly honest, he almost did. A broken little laugh of triumph escaped, amongst his panting, as he put all his energy into working his eyes open.

"Stop...doing that...you...you... _peedunkel_." He called Obi-Wan a very, very rude name, in Huttese. "Your comas...are getting on my nerves."

"I didn't plan this one," Obi-Wan replied. Luke slowly helped Anakin to stand and brought him to the chair beside the bed. Anakin sat heavily down again, leaning forward against the bed. Damn he was tired...

_This isn't over..._ His dragon whispered, despite the reassurance of Obi-Wan's waking. _You'll mess up again. Just watch.  
_

"S...shut up..." He mumbled tiredly, eyes closing again. Obi-Wan reached his hand out and took Anakin's in his own, he held tightly.

"Don't hide anymore, Anakin... please. Let me share your pain," he begged softly. Anakin's eyes opened again, and locked on him, stormy with thought.

"I haven't done that...ever. With anyone..." He protested, swallowing slightly.

"Then let me be the first," Obi-Wan replied his eyes pleading with him. Anakin continued to watch him in silence for several more minutes, before nodding. He let down the mental shield he'd been using to block his bond link, with Obi-Wan. There. Now his former master would feel **_exactly_** what he felt.

Obi-Wan's own eyes closed at the immense sadness and guilt he felt. His hand tightened around Anakin's. He sent back reassuring waves of peace and love.

"Now do you see why I didn't want you to know?" He'd have gotten up and left, but he didn't think he could. Besides being totally exhausted, his cane was across the room. "I feel like an idiot..."

"Don't. Don't lock me out again. Don't feel stupid. You're emotions are your power, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him.

"You spent years trying to teach me to get rid of them." He pointed out, with a raised eyebrow.

Obi-Wan smirked. "It never worked did it? You're passion is what made me love you."

"I'm...not feeling very passionate right now." He admitted, turning his eyes away, and closing them again. What **_did_** he feel right then? Tired. Tired, and alone.

"You have us, Dad. You should never feel alone. We all love you," Luke whispered bringing his arms around his neck. Anakin bit back a frustrated groan, and opened his eyes **_again_**, to offer his son an odd look.

"That was out loud?" Besides, he'd be losing Luke far too soon. Luke spared him a smile and a nod.

Anakin groaned, and turned his face into the sheets and mattress. Once again, he made use of his knowledge of Tatooine's language, and curses. He was quite happy no one else in the room spoke it, as he let the muffled words fly into the sheets. These were words Luke probably shouldn't know for about six years.

"You both should get some rest. I'll come back and see you later," Luke told them and started to leave the room.

"Sit," Anakin corrected, still speaking into the mattress. "You're not leaving my side, until you have to move."

Luke stopped at the door and then turned back. He came over and kneeled by him. "Dad, is that what this was all about?" He questioned.

"Maybe..." His father replied slowly, after a moment of pondering whether he actually wanted to answer or not.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you made that big scene after the ceremony because I won't be living with you guys anymore. That's why you were mad at Papa? Because you thought he made that decision?"

"Well...yes..." Okay...so...he'd had a temper tantrum. He'd already openly admitted that he was immature. His son shouldn't be surprised about it anymore.

"I was the one who asked Master Yoda and Papa to not let either one of them be my Master, Dad. It was my decision, although I didn't know that they would actually listen. And at the time I didn't even know you were gonna be granted Mastership. But, that doesn't change anything. I've lived with you guys for 13 years, you've taught me everything I know, but... now I wanna see what someone else has to teach me," Luke explained.

Anakin finally looked up at him again. Dark circles were already forming under his eyes.  
"Fine," he agreed finally, in an almost carefully impassive tone. "Go. Your choice." Thirteen years just seemed like a much shorter amount of time, when it wasn't your whole life span.

Luke nodded. "I'll see you, Dad." And with that he was gone.

Anakin watched after him for several minutes, before turning his face down into the mattress again. Brat...didn't realize that he was still his daddy's baby...he threw his shields back up, and started working on loosening up his shoulder muscles. They were starting to cramp, and he was getting a headache...

Obi-Wan let go of his hand and started to gently stroke his head, at least it was something he could feel.

Anakin didn't move for a moment, but finally grumbled, still muffled by the bed, "I'm tired." And, he was. He felt like he'd been awake for twenty years. It was ridiculous. He **_did _**hope this wasn't going to be another permanent condition, like last time...

Obi-Wan scooted over. "Come on, Anakin. There's plenty of room for the both of us," he said quietly.

Anakin nodded tiredly, and somehow managed to pull himself up into the bed, falling asleep almost immediately. And, to the most interesting dream he'd ever had...

_"What are you afraid of, Anakin?"  
_

_He was riding on the back of a large dragon, but he was very small. He didn't like this dragon. It made him nervous.  
_

_"I'm not afraid of anything," he replied defiantly to the inquiry.  
_

_"Don't lie. What do you fear?"  
_

_"Nothing!"  
_

_"Not death?"  
_

_"I'm not afraid to die."  
_

_"Not pain?"  
_

_"There's always something worse."  
_

_"What about suffering? Poverty? Starvation? ...Loss?"  
_

_"I'm a Jedi. I have nothing to lose."  
_

_"There's always something to lose. What about your loved ones? Are you frightened to lose them?"  
_

_"Well...maybe a little..."  
_

_"I can take them from you."  
_

_"What?" He blinked down at the dragon in alarm. Now he knew what was wrong...  
_

_"I can steal their lives away with a thought."  
_

_"No."  
_

_"All things must die..."  
_

_"No!"  
_

_"Even stars burn out..."_

"NO!" He sat up quickly, eyes wide, breathing heavy, his hair dripping with cold sweat. He glanced down at Obi-Wan. It was dark out...the man was asleep...he should be asleep too, Anakin knew, but how could he go back to sleep after **_that _**dream? He needed air, he decided, all but tumbling out of bed. It took some work to be quiet, until he could get to his cane, to get some help, but after that it was easier, and he got to a small garden, outside, before too long. The night air whipped at his hair, and dried his face. Stupid fear...he wasn't going to let it rule him again...

"Troubled your thoughts are this night."

Anakin didn't need to look over his shoulder to see who it was, but he did anyway. "Bad dream." He shrugged, turning back to the way he'd been facing before.

"Disturbed you greatly, this dream has," Yoda commented coming up beside him.

"It's an...old fear..." He admitted slowly, licking his dry, and chapping lips. "One that I thought I'd gotten rid of a long time ago..."

"Speak to me if you wish young Skywalker. Trust me you can to tell no one," Yoda offered.

Anakin was silent, and completely zoned out for a few minutes. Then, with the taste of copper, he realized he'd been chewing on his lip, which probably wasn't helping with the chapping problem.

"You told me, once, that fear of loss is a path to the dark side." He murmured finally, licking the blood off of his lip again. "But...it's really the only thing I'm afraid of..."

"Hmm... our fears can be a path to the dark side... but only if we allow them to take us down that path. Control your future you do. The only decision you need to make is what to do with it."

"I don't know," he admitted, shaking his head slightly. "I just...I don't know. I almost killed another person that I love today...Master, will I ever be able to truly progress past that state that I put myself in? Will I ever be able to control my anger, and hatred, and fear?"

"Tell you this I cannot," Yoda replied sadly. "Your own path you must carve."

"I thought the Force showed you the future."

"One side it does. However, two paths there always are, take one instead of the other and you change your future."

"I don't want to kill anymore, Master," Anakin admitted, frowning, and ignoring the blood as he started chewing on his lip again.

"Decision is yours to make, Anakin. Often we must deny the desires that feed our very souls," Yoda said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm supposed to take up a chastity vow?" Even though...it was a little late for that, in all actuality...

He could have sworn he saw the little alien laugh... or chuckle. "That vow would not mean much would it, young Skywalker?"

"I'm really not comfortable, talking about this," he admitted, blushing a little. "But...seriously. What're you talking about?"

"Determine that for yourself you must, young Skywalker. Words are about our own interpretations of them," Yoda answered, and turned walking out of the garden.

Well, Anakin noted with a dry look after him. That had been one of the most useless conversations he'd had with a sage in a long time. And, now he definitely wasn't getting back to sleep. He sighed tiredly, and limped over to sit down on a bench, resting his face in his hands.

Still lost in thought he didn't hear someone else enter the garden, or even notice their presence until they were sitting beside him, stroking his hair.

He didn't bother to look up, just reached into the Force to see who it was. "Hi," he greeted, after a moment.

"Hello to you too," Obi-Wan replied.

"I had a nightmare," he explained simply, with a small shrug. "Going back to sleep seemed like a bad idea."

"I woke up when I got cold, which was just a few moments after you left."

"Ah..." He nodded, still not looking up. "You going to ask what it was about?"

"Not if you don't want me to," Obi-Wan answered.

"I'll answer, if you ask. But, not if you don't."

"Okay then, I won't." Obi-Wan lay his head against Anakin's shoulder.

"Alright then," Anakin agreed to that, slumping a bit further, closing his eyes. And, they sat in silence, until he started explaining anyway. "Did I ever tell you about my dragon?"

"No. Are you talking about a real dragon, or an inner demon?"

"Inner," he mumbled, finally sitting back up, and popping his back, as he did. That felt a little better... "Do you remember when we went to that dead system, right after I became your Padawan? And I asked you what had happened, and you explained about the 'way of the universe', and how 'all things have a time to die'?" He sighed, and rubbed his eyes in irritation. "It's my 'dead star' dragon."

Obi-Wan stared at him. "It has plagued you for that long?" He finally asked.

"Yes," he confirmed, with a small sigh. "It got worse, after my mother died, though."

"What can I do, Anakin? I don't want it to hurt you anymore than it already has," Obi-Wan told him.

"Stop almost dying," he conditioned slowly, after a moment. "Other than that, I don't think there **_is_** anything you can do."

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms about Anakin's waist, his hair tickling Anakin's neck as he tucked his head under his chin with a sigh.

"I will do my best, but if you ever think of something I can do... tell me, alright?"

"I will," he agreed, his voice irritatingly tight. "I promise."

_'I love you, Anakin.' _

He almost choked, and very nearly started crying again. "I...I love you too."

Obi-Wan's grip loosened a little bit, he didn't let go as he fell asleep, a small smile playing on his lips.

Well, Anakin noted dully, at least one of them was getting some sleep. He just got into a more comfortable position, and settled in for a long night.

* * *

**The next morning**

Anakin slowly woke to the feel of feather light kisses on his neck.

"Nnn..." He mumbled, twitching a little. He didn't remember falling asleep, but judging from the sunlight blinding him, he had. Obi-Wan continued his gentle kisses, deciding this was a good enough way to wake up after a bad couple of days, without being totally bad in a public place.

"Morning, Master," he greeted with a yawn, before slumping back down, with the intention of more sleep.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Come on, our bed would be much more comfortable," he suggested standing.

"Coming..." He sighed, standing up, and grabbing his cane. Or, he'd come if he didn't collapse first.

Watching him for a moment Obi-Wan came up beside him and put the arm not using the cane over his shoulders to keep him steady.

"Bless you," Anakin groaned, letting most of his weight rest against his lover. "I'm so tired..."

"That's not surprising. Don't worry, soon you'll be able to rest," Obi-Wan promised.

"When does Luke leave?"

"Either tomorrow or the next day," Obi-Wan answered.

"I'm not gonna sleep through his last day with us."

"We'll make it the next day then. You need to sleep."

"Yes, Master..." He agreed his knees giving out beneath him right there.

Obi-Wan quickly caught him, using some of the Force to make him lighter. He carried Anakin to the elevator that took them up to their apartment, Luke's door was closed showing he was still asleep, quietly he took him to their room and lay him on the bed.

After watching him for a moment Obi-Wan lay beside him and covered them up, soon he fell back asleep.

* * *

It was a good thing Obi-Wan had decided to keep Luke the extra day, because it was close to noon the following day before Anakin could force himself awake again. Damn...he'd forgotten how much energy Seeking wiped...he needed to stop doing that...

Luke sat on the couch in the living room writing on a report for Obi-Wan's class. Obi-Wan had gone to talk with Master Yoda about... who knows what, therefore leaving him alone with Anakin, who he thought was still asleep.

"Hey, kiddo," Anakin yawned, coming over beside him. "You mad at me?"

"A little," Luke replied not looking up from his data pad.

"I trust your judgment," Anakin assured him with a sigh. "And, I trust Obi-Wan. I'm just having trouble letting go."

"I'll still be around, Dad. Just not right here," Luke said glancing up at him.

"I know. I over-reacted," he admitted, nodding. "You just...you and your sister mean a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to us too, Dad, probably more than you'll ever know," Luke told him, finally putting the data pad down looking at him.

"Oh, probably," he agreed with a small snort, ruffling his son's hair. "You, Leia, and Artoo are just the only reminders of your mother I have. I'm being possessive, feel free to ignore me."

"Artoo?" Luke questioned.

"Yep." He nodded, remembering it. "After we got married, I couldn't actually give her a ring, or any kind of devotion gift. So, I gave her Threepio instead. When I did, she gave me Artoo. He used to be her droid."

"I never knew that." Luke lay down, so that his head was laying on Anakin's leg. He looked up at Anakin. "I get to talk to her... but it's not the same as really knowing her. Can you tell me about Mom?"

"If you'd like," he confirmed, leaning his head back against the couch. "She was such an amazing woman...she was fourteen, I think, when I met her. Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon were escorting her from Naboo to Coruscant. Their ship broke down, and they landed on my home planet--Tatooine. Your grandmother and I were in slavery to this guy, Watto, at the time, but that's not important." A slight smile came to his face, and he let out a contented sigh, through his reminiscing. "She was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen. I thought she was an angel, at first. Asked her if she was too. Anyway, she was a very...kind person. Strong political figure head too. She got elected twice, to be Queen of Naboo--that's the maximum term limit there--and they tried to amend the constitution, to keep her in office longer. It didn't go through though. She **_was _**offered a place in the Senate, though. That was how I saw her again. It was ten years, after the first time. She hadn't changed a bit. There was an assassin after her, and Obi-Wan and I were assigned for security. **_That _**was how the clone wars started."

"Leia wants to be Queen of Naboo," Luke commented absently.

"I know," he confirmed with a rueful grin. "Personally, I think she should stay away from politics, but it's her choice."

"Just like it's mine to be a Jedi, right?"

"Right." He nodded, still smiling that same smile. "You're in for a rough road too, but I'm convinced it's the one you should follow."

"How come?" He questioned looking up at him.

"The Force is so strong in you..." He replied thoughtfully. "I sensed it the first time I saw you. You're going to make a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be."

Luke smiled. "I doubt I could ever be as cool as you, Dad. I mean... you were the only one with enough guts to really go against the Jedi code."

"Not true," Anakin protested that, wagging a finger. "Nor necessarily a wise move to make."

"What do you mean not true?" Luke asked giving him a questioning look.

"I didn't know him for very long, but from what I've heard, Qui-Gon didn't set much stock by the rules either," Anakin informed him. "He never got married, and had kids, but Obi-Wan told me once, that he almost went against the Council's direct orders to train me."

Luke laughed. "Yes, Papa has told me some interesting stories about their adventures."

"What I **_do_** know about him," He supplied with a teasingly slow tone. "Is that he was very kind. Kind enough to risk stranding the Nubian queen on a nowhere planet like Tatooine, to help free a little boy."

"Do you think Papa was jealous when they found you?"

"I don't know," he admitted, with a small blink. "I didn't meet him, until we were back on the ship, and not personally until after Qui-Gon was dead."

"I'm gonna miss living with you guys... but I also can't wait. I guess that's something I got from you. Being adventurous I mean," Luke said.

"Maybe..." He agreed, expression softening slightly. "Or, from your mother. She was pretty adventurous in her day, too."

"She doesn't really strike me as the adventurous type, brave maybe but not adventurous."

"Hey, she married a Jedi, didn't she?" His smile took on a teasing air again. "Can't get much more adventurous than that. Besides, I think you'd feel differently about that, if you'd seen her blasting those droids away, in Geonosis."

Luke's eyes widened. "Okay, maybe I was wrong."

"She handled that big cat pretty well too..." He continued, thoughtfully. "We managed to get ourselves arrested," he explained, with a small snort. "In the attempt to rescue Obi-Wan from an apparently impending doom."

"What happened? Tell me everything!" Luke exclaimed with a smile. Anakin eyed him in amusement, before launching into an overly dramatized tale involving Padmé's attempt assassinations, his attempts to protect her, he skipped over the stuff with his mother, and the Tusken Raiders camp, but he went into meticulous detail, to make up for it, about the actual Geonosian battle.

"That sounds so cool! Well... not the really being at war part and people getting killed... but you understand," he said after Anakin had finished.

"That wasn't the fun part," Anakin admitted. "The fun part was the space battles." Which would have been more fun, if they hadn't kept him on the Outer Rim, away from Padmé, for months on end. Still he went into detail about several of those too.

The door slid open letting Obi-Wan in. He looked a bit surprised to see Anakin awake. Anakin broke off mid-sentence, when he came in, and broke into a grin.

"I was just telling him about the Outer Rim sieges."

"Those were some interesting battles," Obi-Wan agreed.

"He was rather impressed by Geonosis, too."

"And you started talking about all this how?" He questioned getting some tea from the kitchen.

"He wanted to know about Padmé." Anakin supplied idly. "It went from there."

"I see. Your mother was a great woman, if it hadn't been for certain people, who are dead now, she might have gotten more done," Obi-Wan commented.

"Subtle," Anakin sneered at him. He hadn't missed the pass at Palpatine, and himself in effect, considering at the time he'd been prancing around as a Sith lord name Darth Vader.

_'Talking about the first I was not you... damn. I've been spending to much time around Yoda. I'm starting to talk like him,' _Obi-Wan thought.

_'So, my Master, what were you talking about in terms people can actually understand?'  
_

_'Just Palpatine, you know I was never fond of him.'  
_

_'Uh huh.' _Luke sat up and stretched.

"Well, I guess I should finish my paper, and finish packing," he said and stood. Anakin made no comment, just shielded his contempt on the matter, and bopped him teasingly on the head. Not hard enough to hurt him. Luke stuck out his tongue as he picked up his data pad and went to his room.

* * *

_Next: City of Angels_


	11. City of Angels

...Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. We are not George Lucas.

...Acknowledgements: Co-written with Seylin. Inspired by George Lucas' film, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith.

...Summary: Anakin's black and white world of the Jedi way has been stripped away, by Palpatine's corruption. After the battle on Mustafar, Yoda and Obi-Wan are determind to get it back for him. But, with Padme gone, will Anakin be willing to listen to them at all? The Jedi are going to need help, if they plan to save their Chosen One. And, Senator Amidala has left them with exactly the help they need...

...Aubrey's Crap: Last official chapter, folks. Didn't think it'd come so soon, didjya? Once again, there **is **an epilogue, that explains a bit more about the aftermath, but this chapter has a perfectly good ending, too. Now...this one's like the creme de la angst, for this story, so consider yourselves warned. There will be character death, and major mental abuse. Please enjoy the grand fanale of Monochrome Shatter!

* * *

**Monochrome Shatter  
Chapter 11: City of Angels

* * *

**

It was a few weeks, before they were disrupted again, and by that point it was mostly because...

"What do you **_mean_** you have to go on a mission?" Obi-Wan checked through his bag.

"Just that. I'm going on a mission that could take a few months," he replied.

"And you didn't tell me this sooner, because...?"

"I found out yesterday, Anakin. From that point I argued with Yoda about letting you go with me, but he firmly said no, because the Padawans need their piloting Master," Obi-Wan answered.

"But...but you're just **_leaving_**!" He was feeling reasonably insecure about this. Every time Obi-Wan left, he got in trouble. Obi-Wan turned and gave him a smile.

"Not until the morning. Why do you seem so worried? It never bothered you this much before, I would almost think you would be grateful to get rid of me for a while."

"I was always **_with _**you before," Anakin pointed out, with a small huff. "And, my fear is not without cause. There was a **_reason _**I saved your skin twelve times."

"I will try to be very careful, as I said I wanted you with me but Yoda would not allow it."

"Yeah, yeah." He made an impatient movement with his hand. "You'd better come back alive. I might have to hunt you down, bring you back, and kill you again, if you don't." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"That's soo reassuring," he stated.

"It was meant as a threat," Anakin informed him, slumping a bit further down, on the couch. Obi-Wan leaned down over the back of the couch, his arms circling Anakin's neck.

"You know I never take your threats seriously."

"Considering how lacking my knowledge of Necromancy is, I'd say that's safe enough," he admitted, leaning up to kiss him. "But, you'd **_still _**better come home alive!"

"And alive I promise I shall come, but for now... let... us... say... goodbye," he said between kisses, letting the Force do wicked things. Anakin nodded in agreement, and was tempted to throw him over the couch, to be done right there, but they somehow managed to make it into the bedroom...

-insert smutty content here-

He cursed softly the next morning, and tried not to be too emotional. "Hurry back," he warned, resting his forehead against Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan kissed him gently.

"I will do my best, I will be in contact," he promised.

"Alright..." He agreed with a sigh, before moving away from him, and walking back toward the Temple. He wasn't going to stand there, and watch his boyfriend fly away, like some weepy woman. It just wasn't going to happen. He **_was_** looking forward to getting Obi-Wan back, though...

Obi-Wan kept his word and contacted him nearly every two days for the first three months he was gone, after that they just stopped. It left a uneasy feeling in the pit of Anakin's stomach but neither Obi-Wan or Yoda had told him where he would be going on this mission. When asked Yoda just said that it was unimportant.

_The room was so dark...Force, it was haunting. The only light that entered it came from a solitary torch, suspended on the wall, outside in the hallway. The shadows, of the scarce items in the room, seemed inlongated, by the dim light. Still, Anakin could see the apallable conditions. The cracked stone floors, the leaking, thatched ceilings...It was freezing in there too. But, that didn't bother him nearly as much as the display he was unwillingly witness to._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi was suspended from a support beam, by a long chain. A creature that he couldn't recognize stood before him, baring knives and whips. The creature was making use of them, too. Obi-Wan looked like he was in so much pain...Anakin felt his heart restrict, and he wanted to throw up.There had to be something he could do...but, he couldn't seem to reach his lover, to help him._

_Obi-Wan coughed something out, but Anakin couldn't hear him anymore. He realized he must be asleep...but, this was so horrorfyingly real...It felt more like a vision, than a dream...He wanted to wake up...to be able to see if it was real or not. He'd talk to Master Yoda...that was all, for the moment, that he could do..._

* * *

"Master, I haven't heard from him in **_weeks_**!" He protested, when Yoda told him that. "What if something went wrong?"

"Busy this mission keeps Obi-Wan. Understandable his silence is," Yoda replied.

"Well, yes, but...seriously! He **_always _**gets in trouble!" Yoda smiled a little knowing this was true, but the Force had told him nothing was wrong with Obi-Wan. Of course... that didn't mean anything if the people of Warcous had found a way to block the Force.

"Meditate on your concerns I will. Inform you of my findings I shall," Yoda promised.

"Thank you, Master..." Anakin agreed to that, with a small sigh. Maybe he'd kidnap Luke for the afternoon...to distract himself...or, maybe he'd go home and worry more...yes...that seemed less disruptive...

* * *

Later that night (**much** later), Yoda came to Anakin and Obi-Wan's apartment looking very concerned.

"Yes, Master?" Anakin opened the door, sweating slightly. He'd been meditating too...and the Force hadn't been too thrilled about it. It had been tiring. Yoda came in and was quiet for a few moments before turning to Anakin and looking him in the eye.

"Bad news I bring."

"What happened to him?" No...**_hell_** no! He'd fucking **_promised _**to come home alive!

"Know of Obi-Wan's condition I do not. The news I bring is that the Force for him has been blocked. Tell me it would if he were dead, told me this it has not," Yoda replied.

"Blocked?" He echoed, blinking. "How can it be **_blocked_**?" Yoda bowed his head.

"Know this I do not. Ways there are but not many know."

"He **_has _**to come home..." Anakin muttered, blinking very rapidly. "He promised he would, so he will."

"Leave you now I shall. Do all I can I will." Yoda left him then to do what he could to get through this block that had been placed around Obi-Wan. Anakin blinked again, and sunk down onto the couch. Well then...if the Force was going to be a bitch, he could play too. But...mostly, he just prayed to it, to bring his lover home...he couldn't take to lose anyone else...

* * *

**Another 3 months later**

"I have an unidentified person trying to make contact commander," the soldier reported. His commander looked at the connection signal and then nodded.

"Make it." The soldier quickly did as told.

"Unidentified starship, please identify yourself," he ordered. Static met their ears for a few moments before a voice cut through it.

"My... is... Oriku... wounded... trans... wounded... Jedi..." the voice answered although it was very broken by the static.

"Repeat again starship, static is interfering," the soldier said.

"...wounded... Jedi..."

"Report this to Master Yoda. Give clearance for landing, but have a line of soldier's ready in case this is a trick," his commander ordered. Two other soldiers ran off to see his orders through while the other kept trying to get more out of the starship.

* * *

The ship landed moments later a bit shakily, showing the person piloting hadn't had much experience in flying. Ten soldiers waited, their guns cocked and ready to fire if this did turn out to be a trick. The cargo door slowly lowered with a hiss, a shadow appeared in the steam, clutching his shoulder.

Oriku leaned heavily against the side of the now open doorway.

"Help… Jedi…" He managed before going unconscious and falling off the platform.

"Take him to the medical wards! Search the ship for this Jedi!" The commander ordered. It only took moments to find the bloody and bruised body of Obi-Wan laying on one of the beds.

"It's General Kenobi, Sir!"

* * *

Anakin was in the middle of his class, when the clone solider came to get him.

"Master Skywalker," he panted slightly, obviously he'd been in a hurry. Anakin paused, to offer him an annoyed look. He was more tired than usual, from all the meditation (which within itself was slightly ironic), and this clown was interrupting his demonstration! "General Kenobi has landed, sir. But, he's wounded, they're taking him to the Healer wing."

Anakin froze at the words 'but he's wounded', and as soon as he found out where Obi-Wan was, he took off wordlessly. His Padawans were old enough to not get themselves killed...right?

Unlike the last time he was not allowed into the room where Obi-Wan was. The droids even requested a guard to not allow him back.

"You may see the other one though, Master Anakin. He may have some answers you desire," a droid said before disappearing.

"But..." Anakin protested, sweating from his rush, and panting, and swearing all at the same time. "But I **_have _**to see him! He'll want to see me! You have to let me back there!" He was fighting against the guard as much as he could, too, all the while screaming through the Force,

_'Master? Master!' _The Force granted him nothing this time. He could feel a thin string of Obi-Wan's energy but it seemed ready to break at any moment.

"You **_have _**to!" He repeated, sending out a wave of energy that he really didn't have, to get the guard to let go, and fall over, so that he could get past. "Please! Please...you...you **_have_** you!"

"I'm sorry, Master Anakin, but I have my orders," the soldier answered. His mental defenses were superb. "Until I am told otherwise, you will have to settle your answers with the other patient."

"Anakin. Come with me you shall," Yoda ordered.

"But..." He was on the verge of tears. Exhausted, frustrated, and desperate, crying seemed like the only thing he **_could _**do...but, he wouldn't. Not yet. "But, Master, he's **_hurt_**!"

"Hurt he is. Trust you must have in the medical droids. Come now. Find out we shall what has transpired for Obi-Wan to be returned to us as such," Yoda replied. Anakin blinked at him, but nodded, and scrambled to regain his balance.

"Have Luke and Leia been told that he's back yet?"

"Told they have not been," Yoda confirmed. "Better for now it be for them to not know." He led Anakin to another room where another injured person lay, although he guessed not as bad as Obi-Wan. Anakin could barely summon up the energy to speak, but he managed.

"What happened to him?" He demanded angrily. "The Jedi you brought in. What happened?" Oriku tried to sit up but failed.

"My master was not pleased... with the way the talks were going. He captured the Jedi and had him...thrown into the dungeons. Mad my master is, forgive me for... not being able to get him away sooner. Fed barely for three days he was... and beaten badly. Help I tried to bring... Master punished me when he found out," he explained through his pain.

Anakin eyed him in cold silence for a few minutes, and when he spoke again, although it was to Yoda, his eyes never left the man.

"I need to get to him," he stated in an empty tone. "To Obi-Wan. I was able to help him before, and he needs me even more now."

"Grant you entrance I cannot, young Skywalker," Yoda told him sadly. An energy passed over Anakin. One he knew well by now, Qui-Gon.

"It wasn't a request, Yoda," Anakin informed him, in a firmer tone. "It was a statement." He was perfectly willing to pull rank, on these stupid machines, if he had to. They couldn't refuse a direct order from a military General of Jedi Master rank.

"Master Yoda, Master Kenobi has been moved to a different room. The droids have performed all the surgery they could but he is still unstable," the guard that had been guarding the door from letting Anakin in informed them. Anakin glanced up at the soldier, feeling his second...or seventh wind coming in.

"I can see him now?"

"No rules against it now," the soldier answered.

"Good." He nodded, his grip on his cane tightening. "Go find out what room he's in."

"One floor up, 687."

"Right..." He nodded, before limping past him. No damn droid was going to stop him this time...that was for sure...

The sight that greeted him when he arrived at the room Obi-Wan had been put in was not pretty. A tube forced air into Obi-Wan's lungs, bandages covered every visible part of his body and probably the invisible. The one around his head was already becoming bloody again.

The blonde froze in the doorway, eyes wide. He heard Yoda murmuring to the soldier something about informing the children, but it felt like it was from a hundred miles away.

_'Oh...my Master...' _He couldn't even speak, his throat had closed up. But, he could still **_try_** to reach through the Force for him...It's 'eternal, pure light' was offering him little comfort right now. _'You said you'd be careful...'  
_

_'Anakin... things are not looking good,' _Qui-Gon told him sadly.

_'But...but there has to be something...' _He felt his eyes burning hotter than ever. It was only a matter of time, before he started crying now, not will. _'You can't just mean...that we have to wait this out...I can't do that, Qui-Gon!'  
_

_'There is nothing you can do this time. Not even I can feel him this time.'  
_

_'But...I can't just lose him...He's all I have...My children don't need me...Padme's gone, my mother's gone...This is ten times worse than when you died, for him...'  
_

_'I'm sorry, Anakin.'  
_

Pounding feet came rushing through the halls. Whoever owned them skidded to a stop gasping for air, but their breath caught when they came through the doorway.

"...Papa..." Luke whispered in an incredibly small voice.

_'Nothing, Qui-Gon, is impossible,' _he stated quite firmly, with more confidence than he possessed, at the moment.

Stumbling forward, Anakin leaned heavily against the bed, looking down at Obi-Wan's battered face. His hands fisted around sheets he couldn't feel, and hot tears trickled down his cheeks. This couldn't be happening...not again...he wouldn't let this happen again!

"Obi-Wan...you need to wake up now," he stated tightly, ignoring Luke and Leia watching him from the doorway. That infuriating dragon spoke up in his mind, as his tears dampened the sheets, and his gloves alike.

_All things must die, Anakin Skywalker.  
_

No. Not Obi-Wan.

"You can't do this to me...bastard..."

_Even stars burn out.  
_

No! **_Not_** Obi-Wan!

"I won't **_let _**you do this to me...!"

_All things must...  
_

He felt something snap, and what he yelled, he shouted so loudly that he could have sworn he felt blood vessels in his throat pop.

"WAKE UP!"

There wasn't even a change in the slow beat of the heart monitor. Luke stood frozen just staring, Leia hid her face in his neck crying.

"You...you have...you have t-to wake up..." Anakin sobbed brokenly, his knees giving way under his weight, sending down to the floor, but he barely noticed. "You...you're too strong for this, too--too stubborn! Obi-Wan Kenobi...can't die...from a damn whip..." Once again nothing happened. It seemed that this time Obi-Wan was fighting to hang onto that last thread of life... but also just wanting to give up and be at peace.

"You can't leave me yet..." Anakin continued, and...this time it almost seemed that he was **_laughing _**through his tears...Mirthlessly, but as he continued, the irony continued to build up, and he was **_definitely _**laughing. "I still need you." He'd gone on and on for **_years _**while Obi-Wan had been training him, about how he didn't need anyone, how he would be just fine on his own, how he was far too strong to possibly need his master's help...yet here he was, broken, defeated, sobbing, pleading for him to stay and help him more.

Beep...beep...beeeeeeeeeeeeep...

The only two sounds in the room were the flat line and Anakin's laughter. And, he continued to laugh. Harder now, still crying, and his mumbling lapsed languages. While he spoke in Huttese, it was impossible for Luke and Leia to know what he was saying, exactly, but his progressively angry tone gave them a pretty good idea that he was spewing out every curse word he knew.

A droid entered and unhooked the monitor so now only Anakin's curses filled the room, for the first time in their lives Luke and Leia were scared of their father.

Yoda came in and rested a hand on Anakin's head putting him asleep before he could hurt himself. He then nodded to a soldier to come and get him before leading him out of the room.

When he woke up again, he was at home. He sensed some energies in the room, but he couldn't bring himself to identify them.

"Where is my Master?" He wondered, to whoever happened to be listening. "I can't feel him." Padme gently stroked his hair while Yoda sat silently. Luke and Leia had cried themselves to sleep on the couch in the living room. None of them wanted to answer his question.

"I need him," he continued, chuckling nervously. "He needs to chase my nightmares away."

"Unable he is to do that now, Anakin," Yoda told him quietly.

"No, no!" He protested, only half registering that he was crying again, and still snickering slightly. "He always has before. Since I met him. If he isn't here to do it, the monsters will come. I need him."

_'Ani... he's gone,' _Padme said as gently as possible.

"No!" He repeated, shaking his head. "No! He can't leave! Without him my dragon will come! My dragon will come, and he'll eat you all up!"

_'Recover from this he shall not,' _Yoda thought. _'Endanger himself he will.'  
_

"My dragon...he can eat whole systems. He can crush them. Make them all **_die_**!" He continued to rant, cursing ever so often. "My Master is the only one who can calm him down. Where is my Master? I **_need _**him!"

"Left us, your Master has, Anakin," Yoda answered. Qui-Gon appeared and stared down at him sadly.

_'He's dead, Anakin,' _he stated his voice cracking a bit. _'He cannot come to you now.'_

"NO!" He shook his head desperately, shrieking the word out, and thrashing a bit. "No...there is no death," he stated quite confidently. "My Master taught me that, you know. There is no death; there is the Force. The Force is my friend, my companion, it wouldn't take my Master from me!"

_'He's gone, Anakin, and there is nothing you or any of us can do about it. I'm sorry,' _Qui-Gon replied. The mixed sobs and laughter got louder, and louder.

"But, my dragon can't take **_him_**." He shook his head, smiling now through his tears, and tremors. "It can take my mother, and my wife, but it can't touch my Master. My Master is stronger than my dragon. He's stronger than **_death_**!"

"Hurt yourself you will. For the best this is." He heard Yoda say before he knew no more once again.

"D...Daddy?" The adults turned to see Luke and Leia watching in horror from the doorway. "What's wrong with him?" Luke wondered, his eyes wide. He could feel his mother here...and Qui-Gon...and obviously Yoda was...someone would know...

Padme's energy wrapped comfortingly around them both, they could also feel her sadness.

"Hurt deeply by Obi-Wan's passing he is. Recover from this loss he may not. Put away where he can hurt none and none can hurt him shall he be," Yoda explained sadly.

"So..." Leia spoke up this time, shivering slightly, and pressing closer to Luke. "He really **_is _**broken?"

Yoda only nodded in answer before saying, "The last anchor to the sane part of his mind, Obi-Wan was. Broken he is now."

"But...isn't there something we can do to help him?" Her tone was so naively hopeful...It almost hurt Luke to hear it from his sister.

"Sadly there is not. At this point, even his love for you cannot pull him back, I fear." In his sleep, Anakin shivered, and twitched in his bed. He hadn't just been rambling about his nightmares...

"But...Papa got him to come back from the dark side!" It was Luke's turn to sound hopeful this time. "Is this that much different?"

"Outside forces the Dark side is. Inner demons he faces now," Yoda replied.

"Oh..." Both their expressions fell, upon hearing that. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Luke led Leia away from the door. He'd take her home, to the Organas. She didn't need to be here to watch their father be locked away.

Yoda called for a soldier to help him with Anakin. He would be taken care of, Yoda himself would see to that but locked away he would be. Deep below the Temple, where no one could hear his screams.

Whenever anyone went to see him, to feed him, or some such thing (He wouldn't be medicated, Yoda had feared that might do more harm than good.) they were always met with the same image. Anakin Skywalker, broken and curled up in the corner, his face buried in his hands, laughing softly, and speaking with himself...or, an Obi-Wan Kenobi that no one else could see. As the months passed, and absolutely no improvement came, it became all too apparent.

The Hero With No Fear had finally, truly fallen into his own fears.

* * *

**End**

* * *

_"Gone away._

_Who knows where you've been?_

_You take all your lies, and wish them all away._

_I somehow doubt we'll ever be the same._

_Too much poison, and confusion on your face._

_Can you feel it?_

_Do you mean it?_

_I cannot see ya._

_How are we doin'?_

_I think I love ya_

_But, I ain't sayin' nothin' you don't know!"_

Hate This Place (Goo Goo Dolls, Dizzy Up the Girl)

* * *

_"Ani...you're not all powerful."_

_"Well, I SHOULD be. Someday, I will be. I will be the most powerful Jedi ever, and I will even learn to stop people from dying."_

Anakin Skywalker, and Padme Amidala (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones)

* * *

_Next: Epilogue - Fated_


	12. Fated

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Acknowledgements: Story co-written with Seylin. Inspired by George Lucas' film, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith.

Aubrey's crap: Well...here's the epilogue. I went solo writting it. It's a little bemusing to think this story's actually over. I'm beginning to wonder if I shouldn't have done weekly posts, rather than every two days...Either way, after this, it's seriously over. No sequels. Maybe, at some point in the future, a side story. I repeat, **NO SEQUELS**. Don't bother asking. No room for them. Other projects are due to come out in the relatively near future, and if you feel some bizarre urge to read more of my Star Wars fanfiction, ask me about it. Contact info's in my bio. Thank you so much for all the support you've given Monochrome Shatter, and for making it the most successful story to hit this girl's repertiore to date. You have no idea how much I appreciate all the praise and encouragement. Seylin and I are currently working on a new project, so be sure to look out for that and more!

Yours forver, but signing out,

Aubrey

* * *

**Monochrome Shatter  
Epilogue: Fated

* * *

**

"Masters Kenobi and Skywalker are dead."

This was what all the Padawans were told. Well, Yoda was the one who told them, so it actually came out more to the effect of 'Joined with the Force, Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker have.' Those who hadn't actually seen Anakin being carried down into the Temple's basement accepted this explanation with no problem. Some of the ones who had, even, just figured he'd died down there. Only a few didn't believe the old Jedi. They had no confirmation, though. Luke wouldn't talk about Anakin at all. Not even to Leia. And, when anyone, other than his sister, brought him up, he'd actually leave the room. Eventually, they stopped trying.

It wasn't so much that Luke was _embarrassed_ about what had happened to his father, as much as that he just really didn't want to think about it anymore than he already had to. Which, was quite a bit already. It seemed that with his breakdown, every shield Anakin had possessed had just shattered. Luke could feel every terrified, agonized thought, and moment that his father suffered through. He couldn't go to anyone about it, either! Yoda would be absolute useless, Leia would start crying…again, if she knew, and Maeth wouldn't get it. Anakin didn't have any other close relatives, who would care, either…

So, Luke did the only thing he _could_ do. He went to the Force. He could find his mom, and Qui-Gon in it…Why not look for Obi-Wan as well?

'_Papa…? Papa…are you there?'_ He wondered tentatively. He hoped he was doing this right. He'd never tried to find someone in the Force, on his own. Anakin had always been the one to do the actual searching…

At first, there was nothing. He was sure he'd done it wrong…But then, he felt the bares brush of energy, and a renewed hope sprang up. Maybe, if he could find Obi-Wan for him, Anakin would calm down, and get better…

'_Papa, Dad needs you. He's really sick. Papa, he'll _die_ if someone doesn't do something.'_

Once again, he got nothing. He could feel Obi-Wan still there, but the energy didn't answer him. And, then, it was just…gone. Luke sighed in defeat. Didn't Obi-Wan care at all?

* * *

His choked, dark laughter was the only sound in the room. His back hunched, as he rocked slightly, in rhythm to his unhappy moans, forcing their way out between the snickers. He could feel Obi-Wan in there, with him. But his Master wasn't saying anything. So, Anakin decided that _he_ would do the talking. 

"Master Yoda has turned against us, Master." He mumbled, feeling his back and shoulder muscles spasm uncomfortably. "He's locked us up in here. He…he told me you're dead. But, you _can't_ die, because there _is no_ death." He felt the energy brush against him, in confirmation that what he was saying was true. "Master…can I join with the Force too? Can I see you again?"

'_No, Padawan.' _Obi-Wan's voice was soft, and comfortingly sad. _'Not yet. You're not finished here yet.'_

"But…but my dragon! My dragon will come and—and kill them all!"

'_I'll take care of your dragon, Anakin. You just focus on you.'_

He never did just learn to do as he was told.

He died in that cell, some twenty years later.

And, thus is the fate of the Chosen One.

* * *

_**-End-

* * *

**_

_"In the arms of the angels, fly away from here_

_From this cold, dark hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you feel_

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of the angels_

_May you find...some comfort here_...

Angel (Sarah McLachlan, Mirrorball)

* * *

_"Tis not where we lie, but whence we fell; the loss of Heaven's the greatest pain of Hell."_

Pedro Calderon de la Barca

* * *

After Note: Once again, thank you for joining us. This has been such a pleasure to write a present. 

_ Aubrey _


End file.
